Non Mutant Hero: A Human XFactor Sequel
by orkoad2000
Summary: X-23 is dead. Jack, a human, has become a member of the X-men, at least that's what happaned years ago. With many older students now in college, how will the mutant hate situation on the rise, Can Jack piece his life back together?
1. Chapter 1: Catching Up

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 1: Catching Up

Years passed, and things changed along with it. The human/mutant debate raged on as it always had, but other than that the world had been a relatively calm place, allowing the students of Xavier's institute to live their lives as normal kids for awhile.

Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Lance had gone off to college, and were soon followed by Kurt, bobby drake, Alex summers and Jack. It had been a tough couple of years for Jack. Becoming the first human X-man, but never once got to fight as an x-man, along with the loss of X, made things difficult for him, and often times jack got himself into difficult situations when he had been caught talking to no one, when in actuality he had been talking to X, who had imprinted potions of her mind into his head.

Now Jack's life was becoming more and more boring. Between school and his job at the book store, there was very little excitement in his life anymore. X was the only thing keeping him to die of boredom, but lately she had seemed distant, which was very odd when she literally only existed in his was may now, the days were getting warmer, and school was close to be ending for the year, and Jack couldn't wait, summer would mean going back home to the mansion, to his friends and family. Jack's day had brought him behind the counter of the book store, his face buried in a text book. He had been in college 2 years now and still hadn't decided what he wanted to do with is life. After a day with no customers, and the book almost putting him to sleep, he finally closed it with a groan and pulled out his notebook, and began to write.

"keeping you busy?" A voice asked as someone walked threw the door, causing Jack to jump in surprise. He looked up to see who had surprised him, and saw a very welcome face.

"ROGUE, what are you doing here, I thought you were studying acting in California?" He said happily. She blushed a little at his joyous expression. In her youth she would often dress in Goth makeup and skimpy, yet full body covering outfits, but now she seemed much less dark, more color in her cheeks, wearing a bright green windbreaker over a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

" Ah finished up early and decided to come out here til summer, thought maybe we could go back to the mansion together when your done for tha year." Jack smiled as he closed his notebook and slipped it under the desk, then walked out from behind it and hugged her tightly. She was still timid when someone came within physical contact, but was getting better at dealing with it, and still dressed in a way to keep most of her body covered from direct contact.

" I missed you so much, everyone. School has been boring as hell, I guess after the crap we've been threw anything is gonna seem boring." Rogue giggled at that, and nodded.

"Ya'll hear from the others lately?" She asked as she brushed the streak of white hair from out of her eyes.

"Me and Scott keep in touch threw snail mail, but other than that and the occasional call from Ollie and the prof, I haven't heard much of anything." He said as he pulled back and hopped up to sit on the check out desk. Rogue looked around at the small book shop in the secluded corner of road island.

"Some how ah always pictured ya'll in a place like this, you always had ah thing for readin and old stuff." Jack snickered as he looked around himself.

"well let's just say id rather get my info from paper and not a computer screen." She nodded and leaned against the wall across from him.

"So, ya'll wanna get a coffee after work?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Absolutely."

The room went quiet for a moment, rogue looked around the room nervously before finally saying something.

"awkward silence..." She said softly, causing jack to snicker. It caused her to chuckle back. And again there was a second moment of awkward quiet.

"well, ah should get goin, I'll be back around 8, and we can go get ah coffee." Jack nodded and the exchanged waves as she slipped out the door. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, before looking around the empty book store in silence, still progressing what happened. Just then he felt a soft punch on his shoulder. Jack turned, and saw X-23, looking at him sternly, arms crossed. Jack gulped, and after a 3 second stare down, X let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You like rogue?" She said with a smile. Jack gave a groan, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

" if I did, how do you feel about that?" Jack asked back, sighing as he leapt off the desk and wandering the halls of the humble book store.

"I don't know, if your asking for my permission, your not gonna get it, but only cause my feelings shouldn't effect your decision." She said, following him.

"Well... She did look amazing, didn't she?" he asked out loud.

"Yeah, she did, she really grew up huh?" X replied. Jack nodded and he ran his hand along the book's neatly set on the shelves, a small layer of dust collecting on them.

"I guess we all have, The kang crap was along time ago, and alot of us or going back for the first time in years... I wonder if Kurt is still leading the team." jack said as he reached the back of the store, turning now to face the books, glancing across the spines in search of a certain book.

" you've grown up alot jack, back then you still had that weird need to play hero, IM glad you grew out of that." Jack gave X an even look, the first time she had ever seen him angry at her.

"It wasn't a phase or anything like that! I wanted to make a difference." He said evenly. X took a step back, not sure how to process this new feeling.

"Jack I.. I didn't mean.."

"Every day people risk their lives to help those who can't help themselves. Every day countless millions are saved by people doing everything they can to make the world a better place, and I don't just mean the hero's, IM talking about every firefighter and cop and military worker out there. I wanted to be able to say I did my part, I gave it my all and maybe I save a few... Lives..." Jack's words fell when he realized what he had been saying. X stood there, eyes wide, tears forming in them, but she was still as stone. Jack looked down, frowning.

"I'm sorry Navi... I... I didn't mean to.." X wiped her tear, walked over to him and hugged him tight, her head resting on his chest.

"I know Jack... I know... I'm sorry too... You did alot of good, helped alot of people." she said as her hand rubbed his back.

"I couldn't help you..." He said weakly. She pulled back, hands gently squeezing his arms as she looked into his eyes.

" you tried, you did everything you could Jack... You've grown up alot... Why can't you let this go?" Jack looked down.

"I don't know... I... I just feel like... All the fights we fought in... All the bad guys we brought down... And in the end I still lost you..." Silence fell again in the dusty book store. X had no words... What could anyone say to that. Jack gave a weary sigh as he looked at his watch. It was 7:22.

"Anyway... We better close up, if I wanna get this place cleaned up if we're gonna meet rogue in time." He said as he scratched his head nervously as he headed up to the desk to get ready to lock the door. He was half way down the isle, when the bell over the door chimed, signaling a customer's entrance, jack could just barely noticed two people walking in.

"I'm sorry folks, we're closing up." He said as he stepped out of the isle.

"Not even for a couple of old friends?" One of them said. Jack knew that voice but he couldn't remember where from. The two figures stood in the main entrance, and pulled off their hoods. One of them was a young man, with short white hair, and one blue eye, one golden eye. The other one was a woman, a stunning woman, with long flowing platinum shimmering white/blond hair, and the unforgettable light gray skin.

"Ollie? Cable?" The two smiled.

" how ya doin old man?" Cable said with a smile as he shook jack's hand with a smile.

"you time hopping bastard's, what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked, hugging ollie with a smile.

"Believe it or not, we're here to check on you." Cable said, as ollie wandered down the isle. Jack gave cable a worried look.

"I didn't screw up time again did I?" Jack asked in worry, as he gave X a worried look, who returned the look of concern.

"Not exactly," Cable replied, "But thing's are gonna get real bad real soon." He said evenly.

"What's gonna happen?" Jack asked. Cable gave a groan.

"Come on old man, you know those time travel rules, we can only do what time records. It recorded me and ollie coming back here, and that's what we did, and that's all we can do. Be on guard... Try not to look for this event, but be ready when it happens, the fate of everything... Ever... Rests in you."

"so no pressure." Jack said evenly. Ollie returned from the isle, a book in hand, as she came to stand beside cable. "So... Pretending you didn't just give me a warning of in pending doom... How are you guys, the fight with doom still happening?"

"It happened, but thanks to you we were able to end that fight." Ollie said with a light smile, as she handed Jack the book she had grabbed.

"What's this?" Jack asked, looking at the warn and tattered book, a hard cover, it's dust jacket long ago lost to who knows where.

"A book, a good one, and one that might prep you for what's coming." Jack opened the book to the first page.

"Outlander, by Diana Gabledon... Who told you bout this book?" Jack asked.

"You did." she said as she gave jack a soft quick kiss on the cheek "Be safe big brother, good luck." She said with a smile, pulling the spider-girl mask over her face, then the hood over that. Cable pulled on his own hood, and the two stepped out, as a heavy rain began to descend on the city underneath. Jack watched them walk out in silence, then looked back down at the book.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"I don't know... But I hope forge kept my gear from getting rusty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: old wounds


	2. Chapter 2: Old Wounds

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 2: Old Wounds

Authors note:

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get written, and I'm sorry is so short, but I promise more big BIG suprises are on the way, and I'm finally going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time, but more on that in the next chapter.

Jack yawned as he looked out the window of the train that speeding down the countryside, the landscape speeding by as a blur. Jack stretched as he shifted in his seat, a huge, hardcover book settled in his lap as he looked around, forgetting where he was for a moment. His mind quickly reminded him where he was, and he smiled as his eyes fell from the window to rogue, who sat in the seat across from him in the private room on the train, her head resting against the wall, sound asleep.

It was five years ago when Jack was given an X-men uniform, and for a time that was a dream come true, but that was also the time when every villain seemed to take a break. So there he was, the newest x-man, the first powerless x-man, and no one to battle against. Sure the training in the danger room was tough, Mr. Logan had seen to that, and some of the other team members seemed to resent him afterwards, seeming to feel he, a human, didn't belong on the team.

Jack rubbed his eyes as he stood up, set the book on the seat, and slipped out into the trains hallway. He scratched the back of his head as he slowly wandered down the hallway, looking for the rest room.

"What are you thinking?" X asked, causing jack to turn, to see x, his constant companion, whether he liked it or not, standing beside him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm alittle nervous about coming home." He said as he continued walking, his eyes drifting to the floor as he walked.

"Your afraid they will still resent you?" Jack sighed.

"I guess so... I hate it when people don't like me... I mean villains and members of the F.O.H. are one thing, but the team.. They were my friends... I hate to think they change their mind just cause of some shiny tights." X nodded as she followed.

"That's not all your thinking about, is it?" Jack stopped, leaning against the train wall, looking out the hallway window.

"X... I miss it... I miss flying around in forge's armor, I miss... I miss the thrill of it... Yeah it was scary... But... I felt alive... I felt like I mattered." There was silence for a moment, neither of them knew what to say, which wasn't the worst thing. The walked together in silence back to the train car, to find rogue just starting to stir herself awake. She smiled as she looked up at jack as he stood in the open doorway.

"How long was I out?" She asked with a weary smile.

"Bout two hours, you really needed it, you've been running around alot making sure we didn't forget anything, you had to be tired." He said as he smiled back, taking a seat in his seat across from her.

" How much longer til we get back home?" Jack looked out the window, working out the time in his head.

"About another hour." He asked, suddenly feeling alittle nervous, trying to think of something to talk about.

"So... What made you want to study acting?"

" Ah don't know, Ah guess Kitty hooked me back in sophomore year when she conned me inta bein in the Dracula play with her." Rogue replied as she stretched, her hands reaching for the sky with a yawn. Jack found it hard to keep from looking at her as she did this. He always knew rogue was attractive, but she looked incredible lately, he was wondering if he had always thought so or if it had just recently be noticeable. When she seemed more awake, she stood up and looked into her bag in the overhead compartment.

"Ah forgot, Ah got ya a present while ah was in Cali." She said cheerfully as she pulled out a small box from her bag and handed it to him. Jack looked down at it, unsure how react. He slowly undid the ribbon and opened it. His eyes went wide as he gazed down at the small necklaces, it was small, a bright blue sphere, with strips of silver metal, like small metal beams, wrapping around the sphere in an interesting artistic design.

"Wow, it's beautiful, I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." He said as he looked up at her, and saw her bright smile.

"Ah, y'all didn't need ta get me anythin, ah just missed ya, and wanted y'all ta remember ya always got ah friend." Jack didn't know how he liked that sentence, but it did make him smile, as he slipped the long chain around his neck, and slipped the sphere under his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Jack 20 minutes to convince Rogue to take the bus instead of a taxi from the train station back to the mansion, and another 20 to convince her to not just call Howard to come get them, but as they hopped off the bus few blocks away from the mansion, rogue had to admit this was the cheapest way, and looking forward to seeing everyone's faces when they showed up after being gone for so long.

"So who are y'all most excited ta see again?" rogue asked as she carried a bag under one arm, her other bag slung over her shoulder. She chuckled as she watched jack struggle with his own bag, as well as two of rogue's other bags.

"That's easy, Ollie, I can't wait to see my lil sis again, she's got to have grown up alot since I last saw her." Rogue smiled, she found the relationship between Jack and the little girl they had found in the streets very cute, and very sweet of jack to stick with it.

"When was the last time y'all heard from her?"

"About six months ago, she seemed to be doing alright, but out of no where she just stopped writing. Storm and the professor had written since and said she was doing alright, so I know she was ok, but I got to admit I'm alittle worried about her." They continued to talk about similar things as they slowly walked down the block and turned into the long, tall stone wall that lead them to the mansion. Jack waddled down the path across the massive yard, and up the stairs as rogue reached the door, a few feet ahead of him.

"So, what do y'all thing is... " Rogue stopped in mid sentence when she heard the sound of something falling to the ground. She turned, and her eyes bugged out in confusion. The three bags jack had held layed across the path, as if they had been dropped suddenly, and jack was no where to be found.

"Jack?"

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Secret Wars: Chapter 1 - Recruitment 


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Wars: Chapter 1

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 3: The Secret Wars: Chapter 1 - Recruitment

Jack had been walking up the path to the mansion only seconds ago... All he had done was blink and suddenly he was somewhere else. He could see himself, but nothing else, not even the solid surface he stood on, there was no light yet he could still see.

"Hello?" He called out, nervously. "My name's Jack, dose that matter?"

"You have been chosen." a loud, booming, deep voice called out from all directions.

"And um... And you are?"

"I... Am from beyond. I am known as the Beyonder." Jack nodded.

"right... With you being " from beyond" and all."

"I have selected you to lead a small army of hero's, in a war against the highest level of evil." Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"W.. Why?"

"I had examined both good and evil for countless ages, and I wish to finally learn... Which is stronger." Jack gulped, this sounded worse and worse.

" and um... What if good looses?"

"Than The evil will be let loose on the multiverse, with no good to stand in it's way." Jack held up his hand as if to stop someone before him from talking.

"Whoa whoa whoa, step back a bit, the multiverse?"

"There are an infinite number of universes, each holding significant differences, some small, some astronomical." Jack felt almost like he was on trial in this dark room.

"Kay...?"

"Enough of this, we shall begin." suddenly there was a blinding flash. Jack shielded his eyes, and when he took a chance looking out again... He was again somewhere else. This room was different than the dark void, or the mansion lawn.

"and.. Where am I now?"

"This will be your base of operations. Here you will choose the solders who will serve in your army." Jack looked around, again there was no one there but the voice was clear.

"and how do I do that?"

"All will be explained via the computer, you have all you need to proceed, you have 3 days. I suggest you begin your preparations." Jack stood there a moment longer, but it had become clear that the owner of the voice was gone. He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to the massive computer screen that could have just as easily been a wall in the room. He looked up at the blank screen, as if searching for some sort of answer to all his unspoken questions. He turned away from it, slouching.

"Now what?" He asked out loud.

"Please make your selections." An animated voice spoke. Jack jumped, and turned to see the screen had come to live, scrolling down a massive list of names.

"What selections?" He asked.

"Please select allies for battle." Jack knew he didn't like the sound of that. He sighed, at the moment he had no way out of this, and he had to prepare. He took a seat at the terminal, and started looking over the names. Each name was linked to a file with detailed information on each person, and the list was almost Italian plumbers who fought dinosaurs, to a whole world of people who did battle threw game trading cards, even a girl who's apparent duty was to bring color to the world, and a small army of multi colored bears with heart and star related designs on each of their belly's. There was even a talking dog. Jack leaned back in his chair. Three hours had passed and he still had no idea what to do. He had found a note pad and pen in one of his many searches threw the massive compound, and had used them to take notes. He scanned his notes and was trying to decide what to do.

"Computer... How dose this all work?"

"You are to select two allies from your home world, and one allie from other worlds. Each allie from other worlds will be joined by one ally, once a selection is made it can not be exchanged." Jack nodded. There was defiantly a lot riding on this battle to come. If this was really a war, he had to think strategically, as well as picking allies that could help in escaping from this situation. Jack again watched the cursor scanning down the names, when one caught his eye.

"Computer, hold." The curser stopped, highlighting the name in the center of the screen. "summery?" The computer opened a file, which showed personal data, as well as showed a photo.

"Subject Name: He-Man, other names include: The most powerful man in the universe. Home planet: Eternia, strength level: 187%, Intelligence..."

"okay, okay, I got it." Jack said, really having a lack of confidence over this whole ordeal.

"What's on your mind?" X's voice asked. Jack almost jumped again. She had been quiet for so long.

"Where have you been?" He asked, he had been growing concerned about her disappearance.

"You and rogue were talking last time I saw you, thought id give you two some privacy." Jack wondered if he had heard irritation in her voice, but now was not the time.

"What do you think of this guy, as a hero I mean?" X walked over and looked up at the screen.

"Is he really the most powerful man in the universe?" X asked.

"yes, he has been categorized as one of the most strongest beings ever discovered." Jack and X looked at eachother in shock.

"You can hear her?" Jack asked.

"Your mind is connected to my programming in order to making tasks far more simple." Jack turned to x.

"we're gonna have to be more careful, and I need your help X, we got to.. Well... We got to prep for a war..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour had passed, and x was giving jack very valuable help in making some decisions. Out of the countless hero's they had found, only 243 hero's made jacks list, and he had to widdle that list down to five.

"Let's take a break from this. This beyonder guy said we could also grab allies from home too, I want to bring Howard and ollie, but obviously that would be a bad idea, so... Who do we know who would be good to have in war. X was silent for a moment. "Navi, spill it, this isn't the time to get shy."

"Well... We will need someone who can spy on the enemy and slip in and out of strategic structures at will. I think kitty may be a good choice." Jack nodded.

"sounds like a good call, she's defiantly on the final choice list, but she's been taught not to use her powers that way, maybe we can find a good guy thief or something to help plan that kind of mission. Now, one more from our world... Who do we know who's tough, smart, strategic?" The two thought for a moment.

"I don't know jack, I'm blanking... How bout you."

"Well... Only one guy comes to mind, we can find plenty of powerhouses, we need some brains, I think forge is our number 2."

"Well ok then, we have our picks from home, lets get back on that other list." Jack nodded and looked back at the computer.

"This guy... skywalker, might be good, but I could see his religious views may get into trouble."

"What about this one, this woman fough in a form of the us armed forces... They go to different worlds threw a... Um... a stargate?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't like the idea of military coming here, I don't want some potentially power hungry military woman stealing secrets from other worlds. X nodded, it made sense, so she continued to scan the list.

" Oh! What about that?" Jack's eyes followed hers and opened wide at the photo of what looked like a robot man, a big man, towering taller than some buildings." Hey... We'll take the giant robot."

Jack wandered around the walls of the endless base that was his shelter in god knows where, his fingers sliding along the smooth walls as he walked. He felt like he was on the enterprise, and to be honest he almost wished he was. He froze in place for a moment, hearing a stirring. He looked around, lost in mind as well as in location. He tip toed to the door just ahead, and watched as it slid open, as if it knew he wished to enter. Jack poked his head into the room, to find it was some sort of kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out, wondering if he should have just stayed out and kept walking, when there was a clanging from somewhere in the corner. The room was dark when Jack first looked in, but the lights blazed to life the moment he poked his head inside. On impulse, he grabbed the closest weapon he could find, which happened to be a soup spoon, wielding it like a baseball bat, he slowly crept towards the source of the sound, seeing a few pots and pans on the floor, and they were moving. Not much, just... Shaking, as if there was something hiding under the debris. Jack slowly walked over, crouching, until he was standing over the rubble. Jack took a deep breath, raising his spoon, and lifted the shaking pot... To see a small purple trebling form.

Jack held his defensive stance, but slowly kneeled down, his free hand outstretched to, if nothing else, feed his curiosity. When it was touched it froze, and shifted. It wasn't a simple purple mass, it had wings, tail, a cat like body, except it was wore scales instead of fur, and the creature looked up at jack, with what could only be described as the head of a dragon. Jack's eyes widened in amazement, and found his hand gently petting the creatures head. The small creature seemed to coo and grumble approvingly at jack's gentle examination.

"Hey... Little guy... Are... Are you okay?" the creature's blank, white eyes looked into jack's, as if reading his thoughts, and nodded, causing jack to again be surprised.

"C.. Can you understand me?" The creature stood on its four skinny legs, turning to better face him, and nodded again, it's toothy mouth curling into a gentle smile. Jack looked up behind him, to look up at X, who looked just as surprised as he did.

"I...It's a baby dragon... It's so cute!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, never say cute again... Coming from you it just sound's weird." X gave jack a half irritated look, and shoved him softly, teasingly. Jack was forced to look back up at the dragon, as it pressed it's head against jack's hand, as if silently asking for another petting. Jack couldn't help but smile at the creatures affection. "Okay buddy... Let's try to figure out a few things. I'm jack, and..." Jacks words froze as he saw the creature gazing just past him. Jack followed the dragon's gaze, to see it stairing straight at X "Y... Can you see her?" The dragon turned back to jack, nodding vigorously, as if a child being praised for being so smart. Jack looked back up at X, the two wondering how this was possible.

" He must be able to read your mind alittle, I am just in your head, someone who could see into your mind would see me as easy as it would you." X said, trying to form a logical reason.

"Are you saying that cause you know it or are you just grasping at straws?" X again gave him a half irritated glance, before jack returned his gaze at the small creature. "you seem kind, would you like to be friend?"

Jack asked the beast. Again the dragon nodded brightly, and flapped its wings, finding itself hovering at eye level with jack. Jack could only smile brightly.

"Alright buddy, looks like we got our first recruit."

After another 4 hours, Jack had finally thinned out his list to the five he needed. He had to try to send them there a few at a time. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible, but if he sent everyone out at once, a fight could break out and that was the last thing they needed. Jack stood in a new room, the compound they seemed to call home for the moment was in fact massive, an almost endless labyrinth, and he' with X at his side, in his mind atleast, a few feet away from a massive disk shaped platform. The computer had told them that this is where the new allies would appear. Jack looked around the room, except for the disk the room was empty, but huge, big enough to fit a blimp in it, and with one of his selected hero's that was essential. Jack was surprised to feel the dragon perched on his shoulder, much lighter than he appeared. Jack took a deep breath, and spoke.

"okay... Let's get started... Computer." Jack called out.

"acknowledge." Jack didn't quite understand, but was glad he was doing OK so far.

"Okay... Can you send me... From my home world... Kitty Pryde and Forge?" There was a computer chirp like sound.

"Affirmative, locating subject: Kitty pryde, code name: Shadow cat, locating subject: Forge, innisiating transport." two human sized beams of light, solid bright, appeared on the disk. "Transportation in progress." Within each beam, two sphere's formed from the light around it, then the two balls of light morphed into the individual shapes of Jacks two friends. "Transportation complete." And true to the computer's word, there stood Kitty and forge. "Subject: Kitty Pryde, Subject: Forge Welcome to Defense station alpha." The two x-men looked around, as if searching for the feminine, robotic voice.

"Um... Thank you voice?" forge replied as he looked around, and both student's eyes focused on their friend.

"JACK!" Kitty called out as she leapt off the disk and caught jack in a tight bear hug, causing the dragon to flap off his shoulder in surprise, hovering just over everyone's heads.

" Bro, it's good to see you... But um.. Where are we?" Forge asked in confusion. Jack took a deep breath.

" I'll explain everything, but I got to call a few more... Friends... I need you guys to trust me, and help me keep everything calm until everyone is here.. Okay?" Forge nodded, but kitty wasn't listening, her eyes were locked on the floating dragon that now slowly lowered itself to be level with her as they stared at one another.

"You... Are so cute!" Kitty exclaimed cheerfully, as if it were a simple puppy. Jack felt a nudge at his side, and looked over at X.

" I told you so." Jack rolled his eyes.

" I like, have a stuffed animal that looks a lot like you, id love to take you home!" Kitty squealed as she gently caressed the dragons cheek. The dragon almost purred, as it perched itself on kitty's shoulder.

" Looks like kitty made a new friend before the rest of us." Jack said with a chuckle, before returning his gaze back on the disk.

"Okay, time to spread our friend's list alittle, Computer?"

"acknowledge."

" let's see," Jack said aloud, looking at the small list in his hand, "Can you send me, from earth..." He looked closer at his note's, " 724... Rodimus prime?"

"Affirmative, locating subject: Rodimus Prime, Locating subject: Daniel Witwicky, innisiating transport." Again, two beams of light appeared on the disk, one much much more massive than the other, which was the size of a child. "Transportation in progress." Within each beam, once more the two sphere's formed from the light This time taking the shape of a massive robotic man, colored in bright red's and oranges, with a set of brilliant blue glowing eyes, and a boy no older than twelve, in a futuristic jumpsuit. "Transportation complete." And true to the computer's word, there stood Kitty and forge. "Subject: Rodimus prime, Subject: Daniel Witwickey Welcome to Defense station alpha." The boy instantly trembled in fear, but the robot simply looked around as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"Okay that's different." He said as he looked down to jack and the others. "What's going on here.

"Mr.. Prime, I have to ask you to come off the disk, I promise to explain everything, as soon as we call the others." Rodimus looked down to Daniel, who looked back up, almost in horror. The robot actually smiled at the boy, his hand lowering to scoop the boy up and setting him on his shoulder.

" Arlight, but I expect an answer soon." The robot said as he walked off the disk, causing the room to shake lightly. Jack gulped, hoping he didn't scare or piss off anyone else threw this.

" Alright, so far so good, Computer?"

"Acknowledge."

" Can you send me... From earth... Um... 1911, Clark Kent."

" Affirmative, Locating subject: Clark Kent, Locating subject: Chloe Sullivan. Innisiating transport... Transportation in progress... Transportation complete. Subject: Clark Kent, Subject: Chloe Sullivan, welcome to Defense Station alpha." The two, this time a teenager, tall, sporting a red leather jacket, blue t shirt and jean's, and a girl, about the same height as kitty, with short blond hair, looked around, both looking very confused.

"Clark... I don't think we're in Kansas any more..."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Secret Wars: Chapter 2 - Team Dynamic

Wow, now I'm getting things out better, what do you guys think so far? I broke the Multiverse barrier, which is something I've wanted to do for a long time, am I doing good with it so far? Please let me know what you think, I am dying to know if I'm any good at writing a sequel.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Wars: Chapter 2

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 4: The Secret Wars: Chapter 2 - Team Dynamic

Jack took a deep breath, so far the troops he had selected were all level headed and kept from starting a fight, but one guy he planned on calling up had a history of loosing his temper easily, so he would be the last.

"alright, here we go, time for group number four... Computer?"

"Acknowledge." the computer replied in the tone jack was getting far to used to.

"Can you send me... From universe... Um... 7735... Planet Eternia, He-man."

" Affirmative, Locating subject: He-man, Locating subject: orko. Innisiating Transport." and again, the transportation process began, the computer reminding everyone watching of the progress. "Transportation in progress... Transportation complete. Subject: He-man, Subject: orko, Welcome to Defense Station Alpha." When the two new arrivals materialized, Jack's eyes went wide, as did everyone else's. Even the purple dragon was at a loss when they saw the being that stood beside the massive muscle-bound man, but the being wasn't standing, he was floating.

He was no more than two feet tall, but hovering at about shoulder height, with a huge pointed orange/red hat, with a pair of light blue ears poking out of properly placed holes in the brim, a purple scarf hiding all but the creatures bright yellow eyes, and the long fluttering red cloak, with two gangly long arms, a pair of matching light blue hands hanging out of the sleeves, and a massive black "O" on the cloak's fluttering chest.

"Um... Hey..." Jack said, breaking the nervous silence.

"What's going on, where are we?" The massive man asked.

"Um.. He-man right? Look, my name is Jack, and I promise to explain everything, but we have two more groups to call up... Would you be able to wait so I can explain to everyone at once?" The muscle man known as he-man looked to his bizarre friend, then back to jack, an nodded in silence as the two stepped off the disk. Jack took another deep breath.

"Well then... Next up.. Um... Computer?"

"Acknowledge"

"Can you send us... umm... From Earth number... 1903...Ars ne Lupin?"

"Specify." Jack was surprised, before now he hadn't had any problems. He looked down at his notes, and it instantly became clear why the computer was confused.

"Lupin the 3rd."

"working... Affirmative, Locating subject: Ars ne Lupin the 3rd, Locating subject: Fujiko Mine. Inissiating transport... Transporting in progress... Transportation complete. Subject: Ars ne Lupin the 3rd, subject: Fujiko Mine, welcome to defense station Alpha." The two new arrivals, this time a thin couple, the man in a red blazer, the woman in a very tight latex jumpsuit, stood in confusion. Suddenly the man pulled a gun and pointed it straight at the crowd.

"Where are we?" Jack's hands were high in the air.

"Take it easy lupan, I promise to explaine everything, but we got one more group to call up..." JAck said nervously. Lupin studied jack for a moment, then holstered his gun.

"Lupin, not lupan." Jack nodded, slowly lowering his arms, as he watched the two step off the disk.

"Okay, this last guy can... Get alittle... Well he has a history of leaping without looking... If a fight breaks out, IM asking you all to help me just keep the peace, okay?" The group gave a clutter of mumbles and answers, but the answer seemed unanimous, they would all do their best. "Here we go... Home stretch... Computer?"

"Acknowledge."

"ok... From earth number 1988, can you send us... Raphael?" There was a pause, unlike the other times.

"Specify." Jack thought for a moment, he hadn't even realized their may be more than one.

"Um... The mutant, Raphael."

"Working... Affirmative, Locating subject: Raphael, Locating subject: Master Splinter. Inissiating transport... Transportation in progress... Transportation complete. Subject: Raphael, subject: Master Splinter, welcome to defense station Alpha. This time jack wasn't surprised by this odd hero's appearance, but the others were. One of the two was, for lack of a better definition, a giant, humanoid turtle, wearing a belt, along with red bandanna's on his wrists, elbows, knees, and one made into a mask over his eyes. Beside him, stood a very old man like rat, barely being held up by a frail walking stick. Instantly the turtle took a defensive stance, a monstrous foot long dagger pointed and ready for a battle.

"Please, take it easy, I promise you are in no harm."

"Where the hell are we?" The turtle asked, furious. Jack held his hands up as if he was held at gunpoint. But the turtle instantly calmed itself, when the rat rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Be calm my son, all will be made clear." the rat said in a soft voice. The turtle gave a growl at jack, but seemed to ease himself.

Jack let a moment passed as he watched Raphael and splinter step off the disk, and after yet another deep breath, the climbed up onto the disk, and turned to face the small army he had collected.

"I'm sorry to pull you all from your regular lives, I wasn't exactly brought here by request ether. The truth is... Believe it or not... I was brought here by some apparently god like yo yo calling himself the beyonder. He told me he basically wanted me to... Um... To lead an army of good against an army of evil... To see which is stronger... If we loose... This guy will wipe good off the face of every world... Everywhere..." Jack paused a moment to let his words sink in.

"I wont pretend to know what IM doing... I'm just a kid from jersey... But I don't know how much power this beyonder guy has, but it seems to be alot, and if what he says is true... I can't do this alone... I picked you all from a list of countless hero's from countless worlds in countless different universe's... I picked you because your the greatest choices... all of you." Jack stated more clearly, glancing at forge and kitty, as he continued. "I need everyone's help... If we lose it could be... Really bad. I have to ask everyone, I brought you all here against your will, and again IM sorry, but I need to know... Are you with me?" Without even thinking, forge and kitty took a step forward.

"We'd follow you to hell and back." Forge said with determination in his voice. Kitty nodded in agreement. The purple dragon answered in it's own way, fluttering off kitty's shoulder to land on jack's shoulder, licking his cheek. Jack smiled for a moment, then turned to see the others. For a moment, no one said anything. Then one, strong voice came out from the small crowd.

"I have always done everything I can to stop evil in all it's forms," He-man said with a small smile, "You will have the sword of greyskull fighting at your side."

"I'm in too," The boy known as Clark stated, "I was taught to do what was right, no matter what. So I guess I'm in."

"I don't like to work without getting paid," Lupin said, twirling his gun as he leaned against the nearby wall," But I've been known to work for a just cause once or twice." He said with a sly smirk.

" I wouldn't be a good leader myself if I didn't do what needed to be done once in awhile." Rodimus smiled. Then again there was silence, and all eyes fell on the human turtle that gripped his dagger, his anger clear.

"What gives you the right to pull us all away from our homes? What if we were in the middle of a fight, what if our disappearance causes someone we care about to get hurt?" Jack sighed. There were so many things jack hadn't thought of, but honestly he was glad he hadn't, it would have effected his decision and made the whole process a whole lot more difficult.

"I think no one wants that, and I never wanted to be put in this place to begin with, but I made my choice, and now IM asking you to make yours. If you decide to not be involved, ill do my best to bring you home.. But I can't promise anything." Raphael growled alittle, both after a look from splinter, he took a deep breath, and calmed himself.

"I don't have to like it, but IM in."

Two hours had come and gone, the group of hero's and their friends had all talked and started to get to know one another, and in small groups people had started to explore the massive complex, all except for jack. He had never left the arrival room. He now sat on the disk, his back against the wall. IT had been so quiet he was startled when the automatic doors spread open. Jack looked up to see the giant rat, the one known as master splinter, slowly set in, leaning against his walking stick that seemed to fit his name.

"I sense you are troubled." He said in a soft, aging voice.

"I guess so... I've been in alot of fights... Some even I wouldn't Believe, hell I've even been to the future... But this... It... It's too much." Jack said, his knee's up against his chest, as splinter sat down in front of him, his legs crossed.

"You feel as though you are not worthy to be a leader... Or a hero for that matter?" Jack nodded, he was surprised at how on the nose he had gotten to how jack felt.

"Um.. Yeah... Actually..." Splinter nodded.

"My sons have been in very many such situations. I, myself not so much, however, they always persevere... Would you like to know why?" Jack nodded. "It is because they are doing what they Believe is right, they have fought for good for many years now. The only constant in all their encounters is that they had catheter, I trust that you too will make the right choices when the time is right." He said as he rested a hand on jacks shoulder. Jack felt that this splinter was even wiser than he let on, as if he had lived and learned from a million smiled alittle, and stood up, heading for the door.

"Jack," He called out, causing jack to turn, "Perhaps an item from home, something to carry in the heat of battle, will give you some sort of inner Pease, a sense of calm." JAck thought for a moment, and the idea sounded better than he could have hoped.

"Computer?" Jack called out.

"Acknowledge"

" Can you transport items?"

"affirmative." Jack smiled brightly.

"Okay, there's an item in my room back home.. Earth number... Um...617... its in a box under the bed on the northwest side of the room."

" working... Affirmative, item in transport..." Jack watched as the wide white box materialized on the disk, "Transportation complete." Jack ran up to the box, opened it, and his eyes widened, half thinking it wouldn't work. He turned, facing Splinter, the unmistakable red, white and blue shield slung on once forearm. Splinter smiled.

"That appeared to be an appropriate choice."

End of Chapter

Next chapter: The Secret Wars: Chapter 3: awaiting war 


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Wars: Chapter 3

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 5: The Secret Wars: Chapter 3: awaiting war

Jack felt incredibly out of place as he lay in the bed of the small cube of space that had been determined to be his personal quarters. They had found enough rooms for everyone, each with a connecting rest room. This place they were using as their base felt as if it had been made specifically for them, and that scared him a little. These thoughts swarmed his head as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." He called out. The door slid open as if by magic, and kitty stood in the open doorway, the purple dragon, which she had affectionately named Lockheed, perched on her shoulder. Jack smiles as he sat up to greet them. "Well someone's made a friend." He said with a chuckle as kitty stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Jack, are you ok?" She asked nervously as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just... I was at the mansion door, I was three feet away and then... Suddenly I'm here... I was so close to home after so long..." He sighed sadly. Kitty felt for him, but didn't know what to say. "How's ollie? I haven't heard from her in so long and the professor wouldn't tell me anything." Kitty looked down a moment.

"She seems alright, but she's been quiet lately, like.. I don't know, the only one she really talks to anymore is pixie, and that's not much... Other than that she seems great. She's the best in her sessions in the danger room, and she's been getting straight a's in school." Jack was happy to hear that, but something about it worried him.

"Anything else going on? Kitty looked up at the question, glad the subject had been changed.

"Pretty good actually, the x-men haven't really been needed at all lately. Kurt let being team leader get to his head for awhile, but he wised up when people started ignoring his orders. And magneto is like, a teacher at the mansion now... But he doesn't seem to fond of you..." She said nervously. Jack nodded.

"I was afraid of that, but if the professor trusts him I guess I have to too... I guess when this is all over ill try to talk to him." Just then there was another knock on the door. "it's open... kinda." Jack called out, not sure a self opening door could be left open. He smiled as forge stepped threw the self opening door.

"Hey bro, you called for me?" Jack gave a sinister smile.

"Yeah, I did, were you able to find any kind of workshop in the compound?" Jack asked. Forge's eyes seemed to light up at the question.

"Ohhhh yeah, and it's overflowing, I haven't left that place since I found it, and I've been playin on new idea's all day." Jack smiled at his friend's happiness.

"That's great buddy, but I got a job for you," Forge gave a surprised look, "I need new armor, I'm pretty sure I grew out of the old gear, and I'm sure you can update the weapons." Forge lit up like a Christmas tree. "There's more buddy, I need you to go around the compound, talk to everyone, find out what, if any gear or weapons they need, and make it happen, also, ask them about enemy's they've run into. We wont know who we're fighting till the battle starts... Which I was told by our pal from beyond... start's in 12 hours, so get to work and make sure you get space in there for some sleep, I want everyone ready to fight an hour before." Forge nodded, saluting as if jack was a four star general.

"Sir yes sir." He called out jokingly. Jack shook his head, but couldn't hold back a snicker, kitty burst out laughing.

" Get out of here dummy, get your super smart ass to work." Forge nodded and sped off. Jack sighed and looked over to kitty. "You get to sleep too kitty, I want everyone fresh." Kitty smiled, and leapt to her feet, saluting, mimicking forge. Lockheed noticed kitty's stance and mimicked it himself, his tiny clawed hand pressing against his rigid brow.

"Sir yes sir." She said smiling. Jack smiled, and threw a pillow at her, as she and her new dragon friend sped out the door laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, somewhere dark, The sound of water trickled in the distance as a man stood over a computer terminal, busy at work as a second figure stepped in from one of the many tunnels that made up this dark structure.

"Is it finished yet, he will be very furious if it isn't ready in time." The new arrival said in a commanding tone. The first man, mostly hidden in the rooms dark shadow, something on his face shimmering off what little light there was in the room.

"It isssss almosssst ready, just a few final ajussssstmentssss." The man hissed as he tapped the last few buttons on his terminal. With a blast of lightning in the glass tube that stood before them, a puddle of black ooze that settled at the tubes bottom sprang out, as if the dark goo was alive and reacting to the lightning. The man at the terminal examined the reading on his computer and leapt up in joy.

"Sucssssssess! I've done it at lassssst!" the first man yelled out with his high pitched shrill of a voice.

"Excellent commander, I feared I would have to dispose of you if you had not produced results." Both men turned to the open doorway, to see a third figure, this one like the others hidden in the shadows, he held a long staff, and his features, even in any light, were hidden in a long flowing black cloak and hood.

"My lord, it lives, and all the readings show the specifications you ordered." The second man said, his voice laced with empty praise.

"Of course it did, had it not someone would have been made to suffer." The hooded man said as he stepped into the room, as if the other two men weren't even there. He walked up to the tube, and pressed an open hand against the glass. The black substance within shifted, and a thick tentacle of black sludge rose out of the puddle, pressing against the glass on the other side, as if a hand from within the puddle had reached up to mimic the mans hand.

"Soon, my creation, soon you will unleash such delightful horrors upon this world, and every other." The hooded man said with a sneer, before a massive horrid laugh bellowed from within him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours remained before the was ahead would begin, and jack found himself wandering the halls, he ran his hand along the smooth steel hallway as he walked, lost in thought.

"You know, in times of battle, when a ships captain feared that he was about to send his ship into a suicide mission, he would wander every inch of his ship." A voice said behind him. Jack turned to see no one there, instead there was a massive truck, from something out of a very stylish future, red flames painted everywhere on it, with three shimmering silver exhaust pipes wrapping around on either side.

"Hello?" Jack called out in confusion. Just then, the truck moved, not driving, moved, shifting, changing and shifting from the massive truck into a massive mechanical man. Jack took a deep breath, and reminded himself of who was here with him.

"Geeze Rodimus, you got to stop sneak up on me." He said with a gasp. Rodimus gave a slightly mischievous smirk.

"What's on your mind son?" He asked as he walked with jack, which felt very weird to jack, walking at pace with such a massive person.

"I'm scared rodimus, I'm no leader, I'm just a kid, who am I to lead everyone into something so.. So monumental." Rodimus turned and stood in front of jack and kneeled down, he rested his massive metallic hand on jack's shoulder, and must have been watching how much pressure he put on jacks shoulder, cause it didn't feel heavy at all on jack.

"Son, I wasn't a leader ether when I was... Promoted. I've learned alot since then, but the one thing I've noticed is that no matter what you do, if you do what you think is right, whenever you can, then everything should be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had come and gone, and the time for it all was soon, a few minutes away. Everyone stood in the main hall, a massive stadium like room, like something out of the auditorium of a college. The places seemed empty, but everyone jack had summoned was here, every hero and every friend, it felt like jack was the headliner of a comedy act that didn't sell every well. When jack took he stage in the center of the auditorium.

"Okay everyone, I hope everyone is fresh, we all need to be ready. I've done my best to pick the greatest of hero's from every world within the beyonder's reach, and that's you guys... You can bet that the worst of the worst are going to be up against us, and don't expect a fair fight, if I know anything about the typical bad guy, they don't play fair. I want everyone from now on to be ready for everything, and I ask you, if your put in front of a hard choice, do not do what others would say. Your normal general would say to make the hard choices, to to sacrifice the few for the good of the many, well I say no one should be sacrificed for anything. If you come before a moment like this, I ask you all to do what you think is right. Is everyone ready?" There was silence, it was clear no one was really looking forward to war, and jack couldn't blame them. Suddenly there was a tremendous thundering sound that shook the room. And suddenly jack was forced off his feet, falling into the stadium seating, caught by Clark and lupin. When the rumbling stopped, there was silence, until There was a loud gasp, kitty and Chloe had made the terrified sound in unison as they and everyone looked up, to see a massive being, a being in the loosest sense of the word. It was in the shape of a man, but that's where the similarity's ended. It looked to be a mass of bright light, barely contained in the frame of a man.

"It is time," The creature's voice boomed from everywhere at once, "the battle begins, you are warned, you and your enemy are equally balanced in weaponry and defenses, who wins depends on who is the better." Then there was a blinding flash, and when everyone was able to see again, the man was gone. Suddenly there was a massive chime filled the room.

"Commander Carson, Incoming message for you from the leader of the apposing army." Jack looked to his crew of hero's, then back to where he thought the voice of the complexes computer came from.

"Can I see it here?" There was no vocal answer, but a monstrous screen lowered from the ceiling, like a movie screen about to begin. There was the sound of static, then the frame of a man appeared on the screen, shrouded in shadow.

"And who is the leader of this laughable resistance against my power?" The high pitched voice asked.

"Name's jack, jack Carson, and you are?"

"For the moment, who I am is not important, I thought it simply appropriate to give you this offer to surrender and risk no further bloodshed. Surrender now, or you will die." Jack looked to the crowd, but no one could seem to identify the voice. Jack wanted to tell this guy where to stick it, but he couldn't speak for everyone, and looked out to his allies.

"Well, let's vote, surrender or no, I'm for no." Jack said sternly with a tone of confidence he didn't know he had. Not a single person voted to fight. Jack smiled, somehow he knew there wouldn't be a yes.

" No dice buddy, but I give you the same offer, surrender, we don't want to fight, but we will if that's what it takes." the man on the screen gave a wild laugh. Jack didn't like it.

"Who are you!" Jack demanded.

"I have many names, "overlord of Evil", "The lord of destruction," " Before the man could finish, he-man leapt to his feet.

"YOU!" He yelled out in anger.

"That's right, he-man, you know me to well, Jack Carson, meet the leader of your enemy, I AM SKELETOR!"

End of chapter

Next chapter: The Secret Wars: Chapter 4: Enter Pure Evil 


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Wars: Chapter 4

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 6: The Secret Wars: Chapter 4: Enter Pure Evil

With a bone chilling laugh, skeletor's transmission ended. Jack immediately turned to his crew.

"Forge, workshop, I want gear and weapons ready for everyone, including me. He-man, take Clark, lupin and kitty to the main entrance. Raphael, Rodimus, I want you two to take everyone else to the emergency shelter, and bring a comlink, I want to be in contact." He yelled as he started for the door. Raphael had grabbed him by the arm before he could leave.

"I'm here to fight, not to hide or play babysitter." Jack gave him an angery look.

"Are you that selfish. If our first team fails, you and rodimus are all we have left, besides, you want to risk all of them getting killed cause you needed to throw a punch?" Raphael looked back at all the others, he felt a stab of failure when his eye's met with splinter's.

"Think of it this way raph, if we loose, then you'll have someone to swear revenge for." And with that, jack shook his arm free, and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skeletor was still chuckling as he sat in what he had claimed as his new thrown. If his skull face would have allowed it, he would be wearing a bright smile.

"What are your orders... My lord." A voice said, one that obviously disliked calling anyone "my lord". The voice was followed by the sound of massive footsteps that sounded like metal on metal.

"Prepair a first wave, They will expect us to attack blindly... As lesser villains often do, take the woman, and the duplicate, I'm sure our opponent's will enjoy a small army of them." Skeletor said with a new, higher picked cackle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack raced into the workshop, finding forge busy at work.

"Forge, I need my gear, please tell me it's done." Forge smiled.

"Ready and better than ever, this place had adamantium, your new gear has got all the bells and whistles as the old ones, only this one has nanite tech, the old gear is worn the same but when you need some added protection, the nanite reactor will form a full body armor of adamantium, nothing, and I mean nothing can break threw it, also, the gloves and boots have acceleration generators, you still get hurt if your hit, but any punch or kick will be strengthened by 200%." Jack loved the new improvements, but there wasn't time to enjoy it.

"Good work buddy, is everyone else equipped with assault gear?" Forge nodded.

"There was only enough material to make one of your suit, but the others all have what they asked for."

"Good, take the portable command station, so you can keep monitor on my suit, then get to the shelter with the others." Forge nodded, grabbed the metal suitcase, and sped off. Jack took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready for this..." He said aloud to himself, before racing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When jack made it to the main entrance, he found he-man, kitty, lupin and Clark all waiting for him.

"What's the plan boss?" Lupin asked, twirling his pistol on his finger.

"He-man, Clark and I are gonna keep our base secure, lupin I want you and kitty to take one of the transports in the garage and get to the villain base, as quietly as possible. If your seen, turn around and get back here." Kitty looked up in surprise.

"Like.. What?" Jack gave kitty a worried look.

"Kitty, we need to know what we're dealing with, you can get into any building, and lupin has the experience enough to keep you both from getting caught. I want a list of every enemy in that base, and any plan's they may have already come up with." Kitty nodded, and raced off for the garage with determination in her step. Lupin was following when jack grabbed his arm, lupin turned and caught a very stern look in jack's eyes.

"Lupin, let me be clear, I don't trust you, and if you switch sides I wont hold any grudge... But if you or any villain hurt a hair on kitty's head, there's no where you can hide on this planet or any other where I wont find you... And I will make you pay." Lupin gulped, nodded and sped off after kitty, who had a massive lead on him. Jack turned back to Clark and he-man, who both gave him a look of concern.

"Did I seem intimidating?" The two men looked at eachother and spoke at once.

"Scared the hell out of me." Clark said.

"I was just hoping you trusted me." HE-man said at the same time. Jack smiled a little, and lead his crew out into the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin and kitty found their way to the garage with no trouble, kitty had spent the last few hours before, exploring the compound and had found it hours ago. When they stopped in the middle of the garage, they looked around. The place seemed endless, with every vehicle imaginable inside it, and many they hadn't imagined.

"Like, what should we take?" Kitty asked. Lupin inspected vehicle after vehicle.

"Well something that can handle different terrain and move quietly, probably... ahhh." Lupin's eyes widened as they settled on a small volkswagon beetle hiding in the corner. Lupin smiled as he walked over, running his hands over the hood. It had many dents, the windshield had been shattered away long ago, but he knew it was better than new despite it's appearance.

"No, no way, you like, can't seriously want to take that?" Kitty protested. Lupin turned, that sinister smile widening smugly.

"This lil girl can take anything any of these other rides can take, and more, trust me, we have a history."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, he-man and Clark stepped outside the compound, looking over the landscape for the first time. It was unlike anything jack had ever seen. There were three different landscapes before them, with what seemed to be a Barron wasteland that wrapped around the compound, acting as a pathway that stretched around the massive building. Passed that, there was a huge mountain range far off to the right, a wide open prairie off to the left, with what appeared to be a village just barely in view. Between these two environments stood a tall forest that seemed to be full of wildlife and freely growing vegetation. Jack turned to his two men.

"I'm going to scout ahead, I want you two to head for that village, if there's a settlement their, I want them to know who the good guys are, and to make sure skeletor hasn't already taken it over." The two men nodded and started walking. Jack looked down at his helmet, the helmet he hadn't worn in years, before strapping it on, and tapping the button on the side. a sleek faceplate slid over his mouth, giving jack the appearance of some kind of anime robot, and then he was off, fire spewing out of his boots as he sailed into the air like a rocket.

Jack was amazed at what he saw. He first rose up to look over the compound, and could see just how immense it was, and after that, in all directions were countless chunks of environments, as if some unknown force and scooped out chunks of different planet's, giving this "warworld" every form of terrain possible, some of which jack hopped he wouldn't have to enter.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jack turned to see x, floating in the air beside him.

"You've been gone awhile, are you OK?" Jack asked the woman in his head. She nodded, smiling, running her fingers over the faceplate of his helmet.

"I thought you could use some time alone so you could plan things with a more clear head." Jack nodded, it made sense.

"Well... I missed you..." X smiled, but sighed.

"You know I can't stay in your head forever right? And even if IM here for along time, eventually your going to fall in love again, I... I don't know if I should he in your head when that happens." Jack bit his lip.

"Navi, IM pretty sure it's not going to happen soon... I... I'm not sure IM over you... I don't know if I ever will." She smiled, and took his hand in both of hers.

" You don't have to get over me, you just have to.. To make space in your heart for one more..." Jack didn't know what to say, but there There was a massive crash coming from the forest area. Jack turned to look for the source, then back to x.

"Go to work, hero, I'll still be in your head when your done." Jack said nothing... There really wasn't anything more to say. Jack turned and soared threw the sky, closing into the forest area. His eyes went wide within his helmet as he saw a massive cluster of tree's had fallen, a perfect circle, the lack of them forming a small clearing in the wood. Jack lowered himself, landing on his feet, and tapping the keypad on his left gauntlet, calling forth the adamantium armor, then looked around. He walked up to one tree, examining the cut. What he saw sent a shiver down his spine. The cut was clean, smooth, as if someone had cut threw it like a knife threw butter, but it was warm, a heat coming off it.

"Carson." A voice called out. Jack turned to see Clark, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Clark, what's going on?" He asked as he ran up to his friend. But suddenly, in a blinding flash of movement, Clark flung his fist into jack's chest, sending him sailing, right out of the forest, tumbling like a bowling ball into the wasteland between the forest and the complex. Jack coughed. His armor may be unbreakable, but his insides weren't, and he was sure he cracked a rib. He stood up to watch Clark stepping out of the forest.

"y... You're not Clark, are you?" Jack asked with a cough, tasting blood.

"I am and I'm not... You might say IM something more... Bizarre." the words were barely out of "evil" clarks mouth, when jack felt himself flying sideways, another blinding punch sending him toppling a few feet to his right. JAck stumbled back to his feet, his head ringing, as he looked up, to see someone he hope's he'd never see again, someone he hoped had died long ago.

"Hello little man, are you ready to feel pain?" The voice of Kimura asked with a twisted, sadistic smile. "You're going to feel pain you didn't know existed, and your scream's will sound ohhhh so sweet." She said as she licked her lips. Jack suddenly felt a flair of hatred. His fists clenched as he-man and Clark raced up beside him.

"Try it bitch, cause You're the one person on any world I don't have a problem killing."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Secret Wars: Chapter 5: unexpected allies


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Wars: Chapter 5

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 7: The Secret Wars: Chapter 5: unexpected allies

The odd landscape, host to several different environments, was quite beautiful at sunset, and lupin loved the sight as he sped across the bizarre patches of different worlds, kitty gripping her seatbelt as the tiny Volkswagen bounced over the rocky path, or lack there of.

"Aren't we like, going alittle fast?" She yelled out over the loud engine and constant craziness of Lupin's off road driving.

"We got a mission and the less I'm out in "battle world" the better, I want to get this job done and get back." Lupin yelled back, a wide smile on his face, clearly enjoying the wild ride. The drive was so violent that nether of them noticed the unknown passenger hiding in the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack flung his fist into Kimura's face, causing her to fall back. She stumbled back to her feet, more in shock than in pain, as she spat out alittle blood. She turned back to jack, here eyes alive with fire.

"You made me feel pain, your going to die slow for that little man!" She said in an almost feral cry as she ran up in blinding speed, slamming her fist into jack's abdomen. Jack doubled over in pain, sure he felt another bone break, as he looked up at her, glad his whole face was concealed by his helmet. This time he was the one to stagger back to his feet, giving an angery growl.

"I'm done with you, as much as i want you dead, thats not who i am." He said, and he meant it, he wanted to kill her, badly, but knew better. Before kimura could do anything about it, jack pointed his gauntlet, pelting her with pellet after pellet, some electrical, some freezing pellet. The electric pellets came first, causing her to cry out in the blinding shock to her system, then the freezing pellet's came next, connecting and forcing her to freeze in place, her hands in the air, fingers outstretched, forever locked in a pose of pain, her mouth wide open in mid scream, her eyes wide, almost red with hatred. Jack held his ribs with one arm, feeling the internal bleeding as he walked over to her.

"Just so you know, bitch, X 23 is dead... But she lived and died in a way you'll never understand, she died saving lives, and she will never be forgotten, unlike you... When your gone, you'll just be a footnote in a huge book of pointless punks who wanted nothing more than what was good for them." He said, walking behind her, hoping she wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing him, as he walked, barely a yard away, before collapsing to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin and Kitty had left their car a few miles behind and walked to the structure they just knew had to be the villain's lair. Lupin was tired, but kept moving, kitty on the other hand was panting weakly.

"Can we like, rest for a second?" She asked, out of breath as she leaned against a nearby rock formation. Lupin looked out to the sky, then turned back and nodded. He looked around, and picked up a few convenient logs, and tossed them into a small, foot deep hole in the floor, then lighting the logs with his lighter. As his hand was illuminated by the flickering fire, kitty sat down in front of the fire to keep warm, and noticed the two rings he wore on his left hand.

"Those are pretty strange rings." Lupin looked down at the rings, then pulled his hand back into his pocket, after lighting a cigarette of course.

"They... Are a reminder of why i do what i do." Lupin said quietly as he began to poke the fire with a stick with his ringless hand.

"Of being a thief?" Kitty asked. Lupin chuckled.

"In a way i guess that's appropriate."

"There's a story behind those rings, isn't there?" Kitty asked, watching the first serious look he ever made as the fire light flickered, illuminating his face.

"It's not so special, but yeah, i guess so." It all started at a casino and my partner, jigen, and i had just robbed it."

"Wow, when you steal you don't kid around, so what happened next, you go on a spending spree?"

"Heh, no nothing like that... Actually we tossed it all out the window of the Volkswagen we're driving now." Kitty's eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open, eager to hear more.

"It's not what you think. To the normal guy they were actual dollars, only a master criminal like myself could tell what they really were, the legendary goat bills." Kitty sat down, looking up at him as if he were her grandfather telling her one of those amazing tales of old.

"Goat bills?"

"The were the best of the best in counterfeit money, and had had a history with them before. So jigen and I decided to head to the small settlement of Cagliastro.

"Cagliastro... Never heard of it."

"No i suppose not. But the story had always said that the bills were made there. Anyway, on our way we spotted a girl in a wedding dress speeding off and around me and jigen, and then some hired gunmen were after here, and started shooting at us both. Well long story short, i got the girl, but had to throw a rope up the the edge of the cliff, we held out for awhile, but the log i had latched onto didn't have the strength to hold us and... i passed out when it landed on my head."

Kitty giggled at the thought of that.

"Yeah... Anyway, when i woke up she had just takin off her long silk glove, had to be part of her wedding outfit, cause by the time i stood up, all that was left of her was the glove she had dipped in the lake to sooth my bruise. When i gave the glove a second look, this ring was in it." He said, holding out his hand, drawing attention to the rusted, age ravaged ring.

"Then what happened, what happened to the girl?" Kitty asked as Lupin

looked over the rocky structure and found what he was looking for.

"The grand duke had taken her back, she was being blackmailed into marrying him, but story time is over, we got work to do." Kitty crossed her arms angrily.

"Unless the place we're goin to is right behind that rock I'm gonna..."

She stopped mid sentence as she saw the massive towering mountain, taller than any building lupin had ever seem, it looked like it had been ripped off the side of a mountain, spears of rock reaching out to the top, as a massive snake of solid stone wrapped around the mountain made from hell. Lupin bent to one knee, his hand rubbing his chin.

"This isn't what i had expected... This may be tricky. How are you at climbing rope?" He asked as he turned, to see kitty there, smiling brightly.

"Like jack said, i can get us into anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in a small, quiet village nestled in the lush green of a small forest, life went on, war not even a subject, as the odd, orange skinned people went on about their lives, content in their small speck of the universe, but war was about to be introduced to this peaceful race. He-man sailed threw the air, falling threw the straw roof of a small hut on the edge of the village. The people screamed and ran in all directions, as the evil Clark, Bizzaro as he preferred, stalked menacingly into the village. He smiled as he looked around, watching the seemingly helpless townspeople running, knowing nothing of fighting.

He took pride in knowing he would help introduce it to them. He was so lost in this thought that he had almost completely forgotten about he-man, and didn't even see the strongest man in the universe's punch as it cracked into his jaw, sending him threw the air, and threw three treetrunks. He-man panted as he waited for bizzaro to stand up. The villain climbed to his feet, wiping a small bit of blood off as it trickled down from the corner of his mouth, before the wound healed in the blink of an eye.

"I'm impressed, it takes alot to get me down." He said as he casually walked towards he-man. " Why all this fighting, huh "He-man," " He asked with a snicker, "Skeletor seems like an alright ruler, I'm sure he'd love to have you on the winning team." He-man felt a sting of anger.

"You don't know skeletor like i do, they call him the lord of destruction for a reason, the minute he gets what he wants, he'll make sure you all are cast aside, he isn't one to share power." Bizzaro gave a condescending laugh.

"Maybe, but who's to say he'll have that power for long?" And in an instant, Bizzaro had reached out, and caught the throat of a passing villager in his steel grip. "I don't know you, but i know Clark, and if your on his side you'd rather die than see an innocent fall on your watch, so... How dose this play out, will you be the one to die," He asked, looking down at his hostage, a young woman, eyes a glowing green, hair a bright red and cascading as if she worked for Victoria secret, her face consumed with fear, " Or is she?" Bizzaro leaned down, and licked the woman's cheek, his eye's on he-man the whole time, taunting him. He-man clenched his fists, he hated being put in this situation, and it wasn't the first time, but sadly he had never been able to plan for it. He sighed as he slowly pulled his sword from the holster on his back, kneeled down, and layed it on the ground. Bizzaro laughed.

"I like this, you, apparently the strongest man there is, bowing, all because there is an insect between us." He said, glancing at the woman, quivering as she tried to free herself, realizing how futile it is. "I think I'll kill you... Then the rest of her village, make her watch, and leave her alone, on this miserable speck of a planet, to suffer knowing she is truly alone in the universe." He-man wanted to lunge at him, but he was stuck in this moral trap.

Suddenly, bizzaro's eyes went wide, feeling a weakness he rarely ever felt, as he looked down, and saw the glowing green shard that had been tossed at his feet. An instant later he spazmed, and fell to the ground, a dark black scorch mark against his back, steaming smoke. He-man looked up, watched as the girl leapt away from her kidnapper, only to see him again, standing over... Himself, his eyes still glowing red, before fading to a normal, brown shade, a lifeless man flung over one shoulder.

"Kryptanite, never leave home without it, thank god i still have that small lead pillbox." Clark said, stumbling alittle, feeling ill as the green rock seemed to effect him as well. He stumbled away from it, the lifeless body on his arm swaying like a rag doll. He-man raced up, stepping over Bizarro, as he helped Clark stay on his feet. He took a moment to look at the injured man on his shoulder, and gasped as he recognized jack, his skin pale, his body cold.

"How long has he been like this?" He-man asked.

" I don't know, a few minutes, i was out for a minute when the pill box over there had clicked open when i fell... It took me awhile to get moving again." He said in a disappointed tone. He-man layed jack down, and examined him as best he could.

"We don't have much time, contact the other's, Have them send for our best translator and a first aid kit, and tell them to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Lupin crept up to the base of the towering tower, both dressed in black bodysuits, careful to cling to the landscape as they came within 30 yards of it. Kitty was about to continue, but lupin grabbed her wrist, keeping her from moving forward, and falling into a crouch beside him.

"Like, what's wrong?" She asked. Lupin pressed his finger to his lips, shushing her, as he pointed over to the tower. Kitty took a second look, and noticed the cluster of 20 floating cylinder's, strange robot like faces, and a pair of odd tentacle like arms, that ended in three pronged stubby metal claws. They hovered around the edge of the mountain, like a platoon of soldered.

"Like, some kind of guards?"

"Among other thing's," Lupin replied, rubbing his chin in thought, "this is going to be tricky, we'll have to wait awhile, see if there is a pattern, maybe we can slip threw between groups." Kitty squinted to make them out better in the coming darkness of nightfall.

"So, like, what was the grand duke using as blackmail?" Kitty asked.

"What?"

"The woman, you know, the story of the goat bills?"

"Oh, right, well he didn't have much really, it was mostly just that she and he both had family's that had alot to do with corruption and death, she herself had done nothing wrong, and to be honest, he could have just taken her ring and left her alone, i think he got off on the thought of owning her like that, plus there was a secret to the rings." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, there were two rings, weren't there, so what was so special about them?"

"Well the duke had one, passed down from his family, same as the girl, and the two together unlocked a treasure, in the end that was all he wanted."

"ooooooo! Treasure, did he find it?" Lupin sighed, his focus still on the robots that patrolled the dark tower.

"In a way, i told him how to unlock it, but there was something about the lock he didn't know about... But we got to move... NOW!" And in a flash, lupin was on his feet, Kitty pulled up with him, and they both sprinted to the tower. Lupin gasped as his run forced him to cling to the wall when he got to it, as he looked at kitty. "Okay, you said get to a wall, now how are we getting in?" Kitty just smiled, it was her time to surprise lupin, as she took his hand, and suddenly, they both became transparent, and kitty pulled him with her, as they stepped threw the wall, as if they were nothing more than spirits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark stood outside one of the many huts of the village, looking down at his duplicate, his hands bound, the green rock laying at his feet, just out of reach. Bizzaro was alive, but weak, to weak to do much of anything. Clark was going to say something, ask something, when there was a loud squealing of tires, as a massive semi of the future, sleek and curved, painted in flames, as it sped into the center of town, careful to avoid anyone, as it came to a screeching halt, a yard away from Clark. He was about to walk up to it, when the tinted blue windshield popped open like a car door he never imagined before, and orko and Chloe leapt out. A moment later, the cockpit closed, and the truck shifted in places, until it was gone, replaced by Rodimus prime.

"Where's Jack?" Chloe asked in a panic, the suitcase shaped medical box cling to her hand's. Clark simply pointed into the hut, and watched as Chloe raced in. Orko was about to follow, when Clark stopped him.

"Orko, your the closest thing we have to a translator... These people don't speak English... Can you find a way to translate?" Orko gulped.

"I don't know, i can try to come up with a spell, i did once before.. But it will take me awhile to um... Pull it out of my hat." Clark nodded.

"Do it, fast as you can, we may need to evacuate the village. If skeletor finds out it's here we wont have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Lupin crept threw the dark, stone, cave like halls of the monstrous mountain from hell, desperate to find something, anything that would give them an edge against their enemy's.

"So like, what happened with the rings?" Kitty asked, trying to do anything to help her forget the place they were in, watching her step, afraid to step on some creepy animal or fall in a hole.

"Not much, I'll tell you all about it later, right now we need to find... ahhh, something like that." Lupin said with his sinister smirk as they came to a massive room. A blue glow from a wall of computer monitors illuminating the room. The room was different from the rest of the mountain, rocky wall's and slime covered stone flooring drastically ended to be replaced with smooth steel, from floor to ceiling, as if they were in a different world. Lupin instantly leapt to the closest keyboard and went to work, his fingers dancing across the keys as if they were born there.

"Like what are you hoping to find?" Kitty asked, looking around the massive room. Computers were everywhere, and a tall glass cylinder stood in the center of the room, a puddle of black ooze in a pool at the cylinder's base.

"Anything, a list of enemy's, some kind of record of their plans... Bingo." Lupin said with a laugh, as he pressed a final button on the keyboard. A sleek CD leapt out of the computer tower in front of him. He instantly snatched it up and placed it delicately into a CD case, and stuffed it into his pocket. "This should work." He said, turning to kitty."Time to go kitten." He said, grabbing her arm and leading her out, back into the cavern, back the way they had come. All of a sudden, they stopped, 4 hovering robot sentry's blocking their path, They turned, only to see 4 more behind them. They were trapped, surrounded, as they heard the sound of someone walking out from the shadows behind the robots.

"Ssssso, you've come to sssssteal our ssssecretssss." The his of an erry, high pitched voice asked.

"Maybe, who's asking?" Lupin asked defiantly, taking a stance in front of kitty, as if to defend her. The man stepped out of the shadows. He had a feel of arrogance about him but you would never tell by looking at him. He was dressed in a bright blue suit, like something between military issue and a combat battle suit, a long flowing black cape draped over his shoulders, a golden staff in one hand, with the head of a cobra at it's top, but the most noticeable feature was his head. It was hidden in a matching blue helmet, and his face was completely hidden by a shining faceplate, as clear as a mirror, reflecting the hero's faces back at them.

"I am Ssssssimply your capture, I am known asssss Cobra Commander, And you will be exxxxxxcellent offerings for the lord of destruction... That isssss... After i am threw with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in a daze, for a moment there was only darkness, then a light, three shadows silhouetted within the blinding brightness. He stood there... No, floated, raising an arm to shield his eyes.

"What is this, what's going on?" He asked, his mind still swimming in confusion.

"It is not yet your time." A male voice called out, almost in an echo. Jack wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"What dose that mean?"

"You have so much more to do." A female voice called out... a voice he knew from long long ago.

"Who... Where am i?" Just then a fourth shadow walked into the light, a shadow he knew all to well, one he would never forget.

"Your work is not finished Jack, go back, and tell your sister hello... And be happy, find love... And live." The voice he knew better than any other almost ringing in his ears, tears forming and rapidly trickling down his cheeks.

"N... Navi..." And then there was darkness. Suddenly Jack felt his whole body ache worse than he ever felt before. He could feel himself bleeding internally somewhere, and broken in random places. He tried to move but his body wouldn't allow it. Then he felt a hand, keeping him laying in place. The hand was warm... a warmth he felt cascading all over his body, as if the heat was warming him the way a soft fire or a comfy blanket would. He gave a cough, and felt blood slatter over his chin. His eyes slowly opened, one a deep red around is soft blue iris. His vision was blurred, almost one mass of rainbow colors.

" Kal torua, al sya ner." A soft voice spoke, almost far away, like he was hearing it under water. He bit his lip, realizing he had tasted blood this whole time, he strained, forcing his eyes to focus, to be able to see what was happening. It was slow, but his vision started to clear.

"De la, oronate, trep, del kal, ka enu... Jack, ka inu... orko." Another voice spoke, one he barely recognized as orko's. Finally, his eyes were able to make out a figure, and it was as if a true angel had decided from the heavens. The woman, barely a woman and, her eyes wide, a soft, but glowing green, which seemed to lighten or dim with the emotion in her face. Her skin a sweet orange, which felt softer than sand as her hand pressed gently against his bare, bleeding chest. Her hair, almost perfect, wild, long and curly. She seemed to realize He was starting to awaken, and a small smile came to her innocent lips, as she spoke, replying to whatever orko had said, but her eyes never left his.

"Kal tiokro, wer glalalev, ka inu... Karone." Jack didn't know why, but he somehow knew that the girl had just given out her name.

"Kerone... b... Beautiful..." Jack mumbled painfully, before passing out.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Meanwhile (Part 1)

well, it's a slow going process, but I'm moving along. This story is defiantly a challenge to me. How's it sounding to all of you? I'm doing my best but i need to know if I'm even going in a good direction. Please leave your reviews and comments, and do so often, i really need to know if I'm doing a good job. Thank you all for making "The Human X-Factor" such a huge hit, i hope this second installment will do it justice.

for making "The Human X-Factor" such a huge hit, i hope this second instalment will do it justice.


	8. Chapter 8: Meanwhile Part 1

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 8: Meanwhile (Part 1)

Olivia gasped, she was out of breath and half blinded by sweat, standing in the middle of what seemed to be a baron metal desert. The ground was solid steel and stretched on for miles, with nothing else in view. She gulped as she creped down the metal landscape, no real destination, she just felt like she had to keep moving.

"HOLD CHILD," A booming voice bellowed. Ollie froze in place, looking up, and her eyes widened in terror. There, hovering above her in the sky, stood a man, clad in red and purple. a long flowing cape, a matching helmet congealing his face in shadows. "You have trifled into my affairs for the last time child, now you shall suffer the wrath of MAGNETO!" Ollie stared, lost in thought for a moment, then began to twitch, before finally bursting out laughing, hard.

"Your kidding, you really used to challenge people like that?" She asked, falling to her knees, doubled over in laughter as magneto slowly floated to the ground.

"I did, what do you find so funny?" Magneto asked as he touched down on the ground in the middle of the massive metal ground. As ollie finally found her calm, and stood up, the metal desert vanished, to be replaced with the familiar feel of the X-mansion's danger room. As ollie stood, she looked up at magneto, and really got a look at his outfit for the first time, and rolled onto her back, howling in a new wave of laughter. Magneto sighed as he pulled his helmet off and looked up at the main computer room, where Xavier and Logan looked down. Magneto grumbled lightly as he noticed a chuckle from Logan.

"Charles, I can not work like this, these children have no respect." He said, almost pouting as he walked over to the door and out of the room, followed by ollie, who still struggled to contain her laughter. Logan and Xavier met them at the elevator, where they would all ride up to the mansion's main room.

"I do apologize, Eric, children are not as they were when we were young, old friend." Logan still snickered as they all climbed into the elevator, as Xavier looked looked down at ollie from his chair.

"Olivia, you must learn to control your emotions better, where that a real fight, a real enemy would use you laughter as a tactical advantage. You would have been vaporized before you caught your breath." Ollie grumbled as she leaned against the elevator wall, almost mimicking Logan.

"I can't help it if he used the silliest line in the book, speeches like that went out in the 60's." Xavier sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Silly or not, you should use that moment to attack, not to laugh." Ollie just rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a stop and opened, revealing the normal halls of the mansion.

"Sure professor, look, I got to get ready for school." She said as she ran off, clearly not interested in the lesson. Logan groaned. As he stepped out of the elevator to face the other two men.

"Chuck, she's getting more and more snippy, she keeps this up much longer and we're gonna have to start dropping punishments on her." HE said as he pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket.

"I know Logan, since Jack had gone off to school, she has been so defiant, I fear she is becoming unimaginable. You and Howard are the only two adults she will listen too."

"If you can call that mallard an adult." Magneto added. It was clear long ago that magneto and Howard did not get along, but they were both sensible enough to keep to themselves.

"Eric, this is no trivial matter, Since Jack disappeared a week ago, she has become exceptionally irritable, I fear if jack is not found soon she may be beyond our aid."

"Speaking of, Charles. Has there been any news on where, JAck, Katherine and Forge have disappeared to?" Magneto asked as the three of them started down the hallway.

"Im afraid not. And the scariest part is that I was in a meeting with forge and his parents at the time. He was there one minute, and simply gone the next. I can find no sign of any of them, even with cerybro's aid. It's as if the three of them have simply been plucked from the planet." Logan grumbled as they walked.

"Stranger things have happened chuck, But if anyone I know could pull themselves out of a jam, it's Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sighed as she sat in the living room. She smiled as she watched the younger kids going off to school, glad that she herself was past all that. She had to admit the school was changing, a lot. Most of the students she had shared the school with when she first started attending the institute had gone off and gotten jobs or had gone on to college, Scott and Jean had even started their own small skydiving business. Rogue always found that funny for some reason. Kurt was still at the mansion, he had made sure to go to a college nearby so he could still perform as X-men team leader.

She had hoped to atleast spend some girl time with kitty, but she had disappeared a day or two after Jack had, along with forge. It started to worry her, was kang back? Was he collecting Jacks friends again? She felt that didn't make sense cause if it was kang, Why would he grab jack first, and then his friends. She sat there on the window ledge, a book in her hand, one of her favorite books... one jack had loaned to her just before going off to college, his complete Sherlock Holmes collection. She tried to read it, and usually was very interested in it, but today she just couldn't considerate. She gave a weary sigh as she let her gaze drift out the window. Her eyes went wide when she saw a man she recognized walking to the door, a big man, with short blond hair and the look of a man who had seen far to many fights in his time. She raced to the door, feeling her heart pounding as she reached the door and flung it open. There, standing in the doorway, his fist in the air as if about to knock, was Captain Steve Rogers.

"Rogue, right?" He asked with a smile. She nodded warmly.

"What are y'all doing here, cap'n, y'all got news about Jack?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Jack... Why... What's happened?" Rogues heart sank, as she looked at the ground timidly.

"Maybe tha professor should talk to ya." She said, carefully taking his hand and leading him into the mansion.

"Gee whiz..." Steve said in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A two foot duck stood over the Grave of Navi Logan, his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking anywhere but at the tombstone.

"Look kid, I know we didn't know eachother to well... But... Well I guess I need to say this." He said to the stone, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. "I'm not one for my speeches, kiddo, but I just feel... Well I miss ya, everyone here dose. You may not have known it, but you meant a lot to a lot of people... This place hasn't been the same since..." Howard said with a groan. He stood there another moment, before setting a single rose on the grown in front of the towering stone in the ground, before turning and walking back to the mansion. Beverly Switzler, the girl that was the closest thing to a girlfriend to Howard, stood at the window, watching Howard walk back into the mansion threw the padio doors, and walked over to meet him.

"You alright, ducky?" She asked as she kneeled down to pull him into a gently hug. Howard fought the urge to grumble at the sappy thought of a hug, but relented and hugged back.

"I'm well enough toots. With the kids disappearing again, I thought I oughta make my piece with the kid." He said, glancing back at the single grave in the courtyard. The two walked back into the mansion together and decided to settle in the waiting room on the corner sofa.

"So ducky, what now? With X... Gone... We aren't really obligated to stay here, I mean, no ones gonna come after us now, right?" Howard wanted to agree, but at the same time this place had become his home, more of a home than his home planet. He was about to try to spit out some kind of half assed response, when the main door's flung open, Ollie storming into the main lobby and up the stairs. The other school students shuffling in a few moments later. Howard looked up at bev, and sighed, looking at the ground.

"We can't go toot's, We can't leave that kid like she is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long has he been gone professor?" Steve asked as he and rogue stood in xavier's office. Xavier sighed as he looked into the war hero's eyes.

"He has been gone a few days, Steven. We have no idea where he is, all I can say is... He is no where near us. He could be ether on the other side of the world... Or somewhere farther." Steve didn't like the sound of that.

"Somewhere farther, professor?" Steve asked.

"Steven, he has disappeared on occasion before, from what we've been told he has.. Been to the future before, and then turned up in Antarctica. I don't know how son but..." Xavier was interrupted.

"The future thing isn't just some story, prof." A grizzled voice stated. The three of them looked up to the corner of the office, to see a massive man, wielding a futuristic rifle that looked like it should have been on a tank. One eye a glowing gold, and parts of his arm and face masked in some sort of metal skin.

"Who tha hell are y'all?" Rogue asked angrily. Steve taking a defensive stance. The massive man smiled, his short white hair seeming like cut to military standards.

" You can call me cable, IM here to let you guys know what's going on... To a point, if you can all keep a secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie thought the night would never come, and she thought it would take longer for her roommate, pixie, to finally fall asleep. She crept out of bed, and tip toed to the window. She had her black bodysuit on before bed so she could slip out faster. When she reached the window, she pulled on her ski mask, and climbed out the window. It was time's like these that she loved having the powers she did. She couldn't believe how little she used her powers before now. She had planned to do this for along time but before now she didn't have the nerve. She crept out the window and clung to the outside wall of the mansion, and looked out at the city skyline off in the distance.

"I wonder if this was how Jack felt his first time." She said aloud to herself as she closed the window behind her.

"Nope," A voice said above her. Ollie looked up, eyes wide with shock, the only thing visible from within her mask. "He was a lot more scared." Ollie's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, to see a tall woman over her, she too, clinging to the wall just like her. Her bright red and blue spandex making her very easy to see despite the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ollie asked sternly. The woman shook her head.

"Such language kid, come on, let's talk." The woman said as she scaled the wall as if as easily as jogging down the street. Ollie was frozen in place for a minute, before following her as fast as she could, it took her atleast three times as long, but eventually she reached the roof, to see the woman perched on the tip of the roof in a crouching position. Ollie took one look at her and wondered how she could be so nimble. She shook the thought aside as she scaled the roof and sat beside her.

"There something you want? How do you know anything about Jack?" Ollie asked in a demanding tone.

"Ollie, I know everything about jack, and about you." She said with a gentle, yet cheerful tone.

"How?" The woman looked into the sky for a minute, her full red mask, the webbing pattern stretching around it giving her a definite spider theme.

"Let's just say I've known your brother for along time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man called cable explained some of what happened, but not much. All they knew was that jack, kitty and forge had been whisked away on some sort of cosmic mission, and that hopefully they would return soon. Xavier was able to probe Cable's mind enough to be able to tell he was telling the truth, but there was something else that concerned him. He let the others step out before he decided to speak.

"Rogue, say a moment." He asked. Rogue nodded, watching the others leave the office. She stood behind, and closed the door before facing the professor.

"Rogue... I know you are concerned about Jack, but what your thinking is not a good idea." Rogue's eyes went wild in anger.

"Y'all looked in mah head?!" Xavier sighed.

"It wasn't intentional Rogue, at times when I look into someones mine, like I was with cable, I can hear other's thoughts as if I heard someone talking outside my conversation." Rogue wanted to be angry, but she knew The professor, and knew he wouldn't do something like that intentionally. "I know what you are thinking about doing, Jack kept that information a secret for a reason, and if you let it out, you could be breaking his trust." Rogue looked at the floor, feeling like she had just disappointed her father.

"Y'all gonna tell on me, or blank mah head?" Xavier shook his head.

"I am your teacher, not your parent, even though I sometimes think of you as a daughter. I have no right to tell you what to do, IM just giving you warning, the action you wish to take may have consequences you do not for see." Rogue nodded, not sure what she would do now, and slipped out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... Jack actually has a piece of X in his head?" Ollie asked the woman who went by the name spider-girl.

"Yup, And he's gonna go threw a lot of crap after the crap he's going threw now... Some of the worst things you couldn't even imagining... And he's gonna need his little sister's help more than ever." Ollie growled in anger.

"Where was he when I needed him?!" Ollie asked angrily. Spider-girl just rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Ollie, come on, we both know he couldn't have known what you were going threw if you hadn't told him. He wrote to you from college, you didn't try to talk to him." Ollie grumbled. She didn't like how this woman knew so much about her, but she knew she was right. Ollie pulled the mask off her face, her eyes welling with tears.

"He was gone for so long... I know I was mad but... I just wanted my little brother back..." She said with a whimper. Spider-girl climbed over and pulled ollie into a gentle hug.

"It's OK sweetie, it will all be OK." She said, gently running her fingers threw ollies long white hair. Ollie looked up at the woman in the mask.

"He was going to come back... And then he was gone again... Will he ever come back?" Spider-girl looked away for a moment. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know kiddo, but I know that he's gonna do anything he can to see his little sister again." She said gently petting the little teenage girls head. "you need to go back to bed lil spyder, you need to get things back on track, and make your big brother proud." Ollie nodded, blushing a little at being called spyder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Steve was heading for the mansion door. He had heard all he could, and wasn't able to do any more until he heard back about Jack. His hand was on the doorknob when rogue ran up to him.

"Captain Rogers... Sir." She said nervously. Steve turned and looked down at the young woman.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" He asked, confused. Rogue looked at the floor, as if unsure what to say.

"Well sir... There... There's something you should know..." Rogue didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, and was just about to blurt it out, when the doorbell rang. Steve looked at rogue, who nodded, before reaching past him and opened the door. There was a man standing there, in a long grey trench coat, his expression grim.

"hello, I'm looking for a Jack Carson?" Steve and Rogue looked at eachother in confusion. Before Steve took charge.

"Regarding what?" The man sighed, showing the gleaming shield of his badge in the man's wallet.

"I'm Detective Jim Hammond, and I'm afraid I have a warrant for Mr.. Carson's arrest."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The secret War: Chapter 6: Strange Bedfellows


	9. Chapter 9: The secret War: Chapter 6

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 9: The secret War: Chapter 6: Strange Bedfellows

Kitty and Lupin stood in the cold corridor's of snake mountain, a small army of robots surrounding them, and the sinister, faceless villain calling himself Cobra Commander leading them all, his laugh so much like a snake's hissing it was sickening. : lupin was reaching for the pistol hidden in the holster strapped to his chest, when every robot rose an arm in response, a odd glow coming from their fingertips.

" I wouldn't do that, boy. My followersssssss are eager to ssssstrike." The commander said evenly. Lupin slowly pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket, and revealed a cigarette, his other hand showing a zippo lighter. The room was silent except for lupin's lighter clicking, as he lit his cigarette.

"So. Mister shiny face, how is this gonna end?" He asked. Completely calm.

"I thought I would enjoy watching you both tortured, sssssseing you ssssscream before you die." Lupin chuckled at this, and in a flash, opened his blazer, to reveal a massive row of what appeared to be miniature rocket, every fuse lit and sparkling. The hallway lit up in a blinding flash as lupin grabbed kitty's wrist and ran. "Do your thing kitten!" Lupin yelled as they dashed passed two robots and headed for the wall.

"Don't let them essssscape, DESSSSSSTROY THEM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat up, gasping, his forehead cold from the layer of sweat that had settled there. He looked around, still struggling a moment for air. He didn't recognize the place. It was very humble, a few flower arrangements, some hand made pottery, but no pictures, not even any lights, just a few candles. He gave a deep breath as he rubbed his face with his hands, then stood up. He winced, expecting to feel pain, but there was none. He felt fine, better than fine. He felt better than ever. He grumbled a little to see his armor and weapons piled in the corner.

He walked over to it, now realizing, to his thanks, that he still had his pants on, however his shirt had been discarded to who knew where. He kneeled down to the tattered remains of what may have saves his life. He fished threw it a little, and found that the helmet was still in tact, and pulled it out of the pile and put it on. He tapped the side to switch it on, but the only thing to happen was the faceplate snapped away, revealing his face from the built in mask. He sighed in defeat, as he searched threw the wreckage, and found nothing more.

"Ku let coa?" A voice whimpered behind him. He turned, to see a woman. She was his height, with hair that grew down to the small of her back, fluttering in the wind as if it were a part of it. Her eyes a deep green, her skin a bright orange. She stood in the doorfraim, her simple dress flowing from shoulders down to her ankles, her bare feet sinking lightly in the soft dirt that made up the room's floor. She held a small tray in her trembling hands, with what looked like a tea pot and two glasses. Jack couldn't tell what she was saying, but it was clear she wanted him back in bed. He wanted to argue but between the language barrier and the look in her eyes, he knew it would be pointless. He walked back to the bed, setting his helmet at the foot of the bed before climbing into bed. The woman walked over once he was back in bet, setting the tray on the end table and pulling the blanket over him.

"hello... y... You saved me, right?" He asked. The woman gave him a half glance as she poured a steaming purple liquid into the first glass, and offered it to him. "what is it?" Jack asked nervously. She thrust it up to him again.

" oola reg sal brua ral." Jack frowned. He had to ask forge to put a universal translator together later. He timidly took the glass, and wanted to sniff it, but felt it could seem offensive, so he took a breath.

"Ral... Right?" He asked, pointing at the glass with his free hand. She nodded brightly.

"dolar gryk, ral." She replied. Jack nodded, and took one last breath.

"Well... Bottom's up." He said with a breath, and sipped the liquid. He took a moment. He knew it was hot, he could feel the warmth of it in the glass, but it felt cool down his throat, and sweet. Jack smiled at the girl, and gave a thankful nod. The girl lit yup joyously, clapping her hands.

"Fugja, bantella ral." Jack smiled, at her happiness.

"Well, she's cheerful." A voice stated. Jack looked up, to see X standing behind the woman. Jack said nothing, but knew x knew he thought the same. Just then the girl leapt to her feet, pointing at x, her eyes angry and glowing.

"Gula her tual!" She yelled, suprising both x and Jack.

"No no no, it's ok. She's a friend." Jack said, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman took a breath and looked at Jack, her angry look slowly shifting to a calmer one. "You... You can see her?" Jack asked. The woman said nothing, just tilted her head in confusion. Jack made a motion as he spoke.

"You," He pointed at the girl, "Can see," He pointed at his eyes, "Her?" Jack finished, pointing at x. The woman thought for a moment, putting the movements together in her head, before nodded.

"Galoret grubn jaleco." She said, mirroring jacks actions. X walked over to the woman, and held out her hand, offering to shake. The woman examined the hand at a small distance, before reaching out, not shaking it, but examining it, feeling it as if she were trying to identify it while blindfolded. Jack's eyes went wide. Not only could this woman see x, a person who was literally in his head, but he could make contact with her, as far as this girl was considered, she was really there.

"X... What's happening." X looked up at jack, the same look of amazement on her face as he wore, before looking back to this woman's hand as it examined her own.

"I don't know Jack but... I like this girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty leapt from out of the mountain wall, gasping for air, never before had she been so terrified.

"Wow, that was like, scary as hell. But we got out, you ready to head back to..." Kitty's words fell as she looked up at lupin, to see his pail, sweat covered face. She looked him over for some kind of reason why he looked so bad, to see the gaping splotch of blood soaking threw his blazer.

"Yeah kitten, let's...m Lets get... Back." He said as he fell into a crouching position. Kitty kneeled down, afraid to touch him, afraid to hurt him more. But after a moment of terror, she finally decided to pull him to her, throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, helping him to walk as best they could.

"Stay with me lupin, hang on!" She said with a fearful whimper as they limped back the way they came. Lupin chuckled as he winced between steps.

"Kitten, I hope you can drive." Kitty wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I like... Have my... Learners permit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel sat in the corner, feeling very scared in this new place, and it was all made much worse when everyone was relocated to the safe room at the bottom of the complex. Splinter, a four foot tall, walking, talking rat, slowly and cautiously walked over to Daniel, and took a seat before him.

"It will all be alright child, be calm." He said, his voice one like a grandfather, a voice silently demanding respect.

"I... I miss my mom and dad..." He said, trembling, almost on the verge of crying.

"We all have loved ones we miss, we must stay strong, we are all here for a reason. We must be prepared to play our part. We can not allow the enemy to win." They both looked up, when Rapheal's passing became to much for them to ignore.

"I should be out there with them, it's taking too long, we haven't heard a report back since Rodimus left." He said, punching a wall. Forge gulped, reminding himself to never rub the giant turtle the wrong way. The purple dragon that had quickly become kitty's pet, floated up to be at eye level with the turtle, giving him a concerned look.

"What are you lookin at barney?" Rapheal snapped. The dragon looked to the ground, as if hurt, and floated to settle with forge as he continued to monitor the radio frequency's.

"Rapheal!" Splinter snapped, causing the turtle to jump, almost afraid. "Calm yourself my son, we are all at unrest, that is no excuse to loose control of your emotions." Rapheal sighed, and nodded.

"Yes master." He said, looking over to the dragon. "Sorry buddy." The dragon nodded, giving a smile. Forge sighed as he sat up from his terminal and looked out to the group.

" well... There's no answer. I don't know what... Hey... Where's Fujiko?" Forge asked. Everyone looked around the room, which had been sealed since they all entered.

"Did anyone see her leave?" Denial asked.

"I do not believe she ever entered the room with us." Splinter said, finding the thought disturbing.

"That's it master, I'm goin after her, she could have run off on her own and gotten hurt." Rapheal said in determination. Splinter nodded.

"Take one of the transport, and a transmitter, keep in contact." Forge said, tossing rapheal a small metal ear plug, rapheal caught it, and nodded, and sped off. Daniel looked up to splinter.

"Sir, why are you letting him go now and not before?" Splinter gave the boy a small smile.

"Because my child. Had I allow him to leave before, he would have been fueled by his anger, where as now, he is fueled by compation for a comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESSSSSCAPE?!" Cobra commander howled as he threw furniture around the small room he had claimed as his personal office. The chair he tossed slammed into one robot, which collapse on collision.

"Is there a problem, commander?" Skeletor's sinister voice asked as he stepped into the room. Cobra commander froze, standing over his desk, his gaze unreadable threw the mirror faceplate.

"The intruderssssss sssslipped threw our grasp, my lord." He said, not liking to answer to anyone.

"They came here for a reason, commander, discover it, and do not allow it again," Skeletor said, waving a single, black fingernailed finger, "I will not tolerate failure a second time." Skeletor said with tone dripping in confidence, as he turned and walked out, his long black cape fluttering in the brease as he left. Commander howled in anger, picking up the paperweight globe off his desk and flinging it into the whiteboard sized screen, watching it shatter, his fists clenched. He turned, leaning over his desk.

"It cannot happen again, firssssst G. , and now these children, I cannot fail again!" he growled to himself.

"It sounds like you need an outside assist." a voice said from the shadows. He turned, his pistol pulled from his leg sling, pointing it at the figure in the darkness.

"Who dares?!" The voice only chuckled.

"Put that thing away, commander, I'm here to help. You want a victory? I think I can help," The voice said, as it's owner stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a beautiful woman, curves that would make any man drool, and a smirk on her face that made one think she could slip her way out of anything. "For a price." Fugiko said, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. The commander holstered his pistol, and rubbed his thumb against the faceplate where his chin would be.

"Hmmmm, perhapssssssss I could usssssse an assssse in the hole."

End of chapter

Next Chapter: The secret wars : Chapter 7: battle plans 


	10. Chapter 10: The secret wars : Chapter 7

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 10: The secret wars : Chapter 7: battle plans

Kitty was frantic as she sped the tiny Volkswagen threw the bizarre alien landscape. Her foot never left the gas pedal as she looked over at lupin every few minutes.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She repeated in terror, fiercely turning left and right to avoid obstacles in what passed for the road.

"R...ra...io..." Lupin groaned a wet, sickening groan. Kitty continued to look between him and the road.

"Like, what?" She asked, still struggling to focus as the sky overhead began to darken.

"R... Radio..." He said, one weak finger trembling as it pointed to the CB radio on the dash board. Her eyes widened as she snatched the receiver and yelled into it.

"Like, mayday, mayday, can anyone hear me?!" for a moment there was nothing but static, and it made kitty start to loose hope.

"Kitty?!" A voice called out, one she knew but not well.

"Yeah, it's like, me, lupin's been shot.. He's not doing well." There was silence for a moment.

"Okay, It's Rodimus Prime here, I got you on my G.P.S., take a hard left and keep going straight, along the forest, and take a right at the forest edge. There's a small village there, we can treat lupin there, and don't panic." Kitty trembled as she clicked the button again. She knew Rodimus was pretty much just a robot, but he had this calming, almost parent like quality to him, which made her feel a little more calm. She looked down at lupin, who's skin seemed to pail more and more with each passing moment.

"Hang on, lupin, just stay with me." She said, turning hard to the left and somehow sped faster towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raphael sailed threw the air, steering the hovering, space age motorcycle like it was a part of him. He was barely out of the compound when he spotted a set of tracks in the dirt, they led to a pair of tire tracks in the muck. The small shape of the ball of the foot, and the tiny poke in the back was clearly that of a set of high heels, and didn't need a half second to think as he swerved the hoverbike in the direction of the tire tracks.

"I hope your alright girl, as bad as I'm itching for a fight, I don't need any blood on my hands." He said aloud to himself as he soared into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raphael didn't realize that he was being watched. Skeletor sat on his thrown of aging bones and rotting flesh as he hunched over, his empty eyes staring at the monitor in front of him.

"It appeared an amphibian has decided to invade our realm." He said in his high pitched voice. "I understand, he is one of your old combatants?" Skeletor asked, as he turned to one of his lieutenants.

"Indeed he is, and I want him!" The angry man demanded, shaking his fist.

"Very well, my metal plated allie, take a platoon and set your trap." Skeletor said with a sinister chuckle, as the man stepped out in front of him, bowing, his body clad in countless blades strapped to his arms and shoulders, his helmet and faceplate hiding everything but his anger filled eyes.

"I shall, if it's the last thing I do, Oroku Saki will have his revenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack slowly stepped out of the small room, hoping he wouldn't be yelled at for being out of bed in a language he didn't understand... Again. He smiled as he saw he-man, Clark, Chloe and orko all huddled together, talking about this and that. Orko floated over with what jack could only assume was a smile under his purple scarf.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Orko asked as the others walked over.

"Honestly, I've never felt better, what happened?"

"Well, Clark had found you in the woods and after a fight with his... Dark half, we were able to bring you here." He-man said as he gestured to the small building they all stood in.

"The healer woman here brought you back... And honestly we don't know how." Chloe said, scratching her neck nervously.

"Yeah... I got the feeling there's a bit of a language barrier here." Jack said as he looked around. "So.. What's our status?"

"Well, kitty is on her way here, lupin's been hurt and we're hoping he can bet patched up the way they fixed you, Fujiko is missing and Raphael is out looking for her, the rest of the group is back at the compound." Clark said, giving the best info he could. Jack sighed.

"Is there any way we can talk to these people at all?" Jack asked.

"Well... Somehow... orko can talk to them." Chloe said, giving the small floating creature a confused look. Jack looked up at orko, who simply shrugged, just as confused about it as they were.

"Orko, I want you to ask the healer woman and the village elder to come in here, we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raphael pulled up to the massive towering mountain, the menacing stone snake wrapping around the rock as if planning to devour it. Raphael felt a shiver shoot down his spine as he pulled off his helmet and slowly climbed off the hoverbike. He creped slowly towards the mountain, following the fresh footprint's in the dark, ash like soil. The trek towards the massive structure seemed to easy, until he heard the sound of rock crumbling off to his right. He whirled around, drawing his twin ninja daggers, better known as sai's, twirling them in a ready fighting stance. He watched, his eyes narrowing as a massive cluster of hovering robot's surrounded him. He gritted his teeth, as they all pointed their left arm's the glow of a purple lazer humming, preparing to strike.

"Ahhh, it's been so long, turtle, tonight, I finally dine on turtle soup." A fearfully familiar voice said, thick with sick confidence, as the voices owner stepped out of the shadows. The look on rapheal's face was priceless to the man.

"Shredder?!" He said in shock, and horror.

"Indeed amphibian, and if you don't want to see your friends, the girl and the thief, die a needless and bloody death, you will surrender." Raphael bit his teeth, these were the times that infuriated him the most, and with a furious growl, tossed his sai's to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jack felt really odd, watching orko translate everything he was saying to the woman he had learned was karoin, and the village elder, who went by the name, harouka. He waited, nervously as he waited for orko to translate their responses. Finally, orko turned back to face jack.

" The elder has agreed to side with us in the war against... Well... Evil." Orko said nervously, clearly as uncomfortable playing negotiator as jack was.

"Okay orko, tell them that we would like to relocate their village population to the compound, that way we can keep them safe and not worry about them being attacked when we're not around." Orko nodded, and turned, translating Jacks words. The elder seemed upset, almost angry at the sound of orko's words, but seemed to calm instantly as karoin rested her hand on the elder's shoulder. a moment later the elder gave his response.

"He... He didn't like the idea, but he said he would tell the village to prepare to move on." Jack took a breath.

"Alright, tell him to ask the villagers to pack only what they need, bear essentials, there's enough food and water for everyone, so they don't need to bring food, and..." Suddenly there was a loud commotion from outside. Jack froze for a moment, before heading for the building entrance. "Translate that orko, and I'll be right back, tell them to wait here for now." Jack said as he sped outside. There was a small crowd of villagers, which all leapt away from the commotion as they heard a loud scream.

"Everyone, like, get back!" A shrill, girl's voice called out. Jack instantly recognized the voice, and looked over to rodimus prime, who was standing just outside the cluster of villagers.

"Rodimus, what's is it?"

"It's lupin... He look's bad." Rodimus replied.

"Get him out of that mess, get him to the healer, now!" Rodimus didn't need to be told twice. He reached into the mass of villagers with one hand, and delicately pulled Lupin's lifeless body from the center, and carried him a foot away (for a giant robot) and reached his hand, with lupin in it, into the tent Jack had just come out of as lupin finally crawled out of the crowd, to stand beside Jack.

"I like... He passed out about ten minutes ago.." She said, her skin pail with horror. Jack gave him a worried, but calm look.

"It will be OK kitty, let's get in there, we need to see what's happening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat in the main room of the hut jack had woken up in hours ago. He watched as Kitty paces back and forth. She seemed to have grown fond of lupin, nothing sick like a love, but she definitely admired him. He decided to keep his thoughts about it to himself. The idea of this girl looking up to a thief definitely sent up some red flags, but she wasn't just some child, she wasn't stupid. After a moment, Kerowin and orko slowly came out of the bedroom. Kerowin looked very raced up to help her walk to the small sofa on one side of the room.

"Cula eruoin plartec ves." She said in her alien language. Jack and kitty looked up to orko.

"She said lupin should be fine in a day, but he'll need rest, she can't heal him as quickly as she healed you, she didn't have the energy she needed." Jack nodded.

"Well, then we just have to keep from getting ourselves hurt from now on." Jack said as he turned to kitty. "Did you find anything at the enemy base?" Kitty reached into her pocket and handed Jack a CD.

"Lupin like, thought he found something big, and put it on this disk." She said as she handed it over. Jack handed the disk to orko.

"Give this disk to Rodimus, orko, I want Chloe and forge to look it over and find out everything they can, and tell them to get ready for a lot of visitors." Orko saluted as he took the disk and sailed out of the room. Kitty looked down for a moment.

"I'm gonna check on lupin." She said in a tired voice. Jack nodded and watched her go, then sat down next to kerowin.

"You.. You have an amazing gift." Jack said, looking into her eyes. Kerowin said nothing, knowing anything she said would make no sense to him. They looked deep into eachothers eyes for a moment, and the world seemed to slow down. Jack heard a giggle somewhere outside his field of vision, but didn't bother to look for it, knowing it was X.

"It's OK Jack, you know what you want to do." She said in a sweet, confidant voice. He knew she was giving jack her blessing, which made his feeling flutter all the stronger. Again, life seemed to slow to a crawl, and before jack knew what was happening, he felt her timid, orange hand caressing his cheek.

"Talaku, nerou... Jack." She said, almost a whisper, and in the blink of an eye, they were locked in a passionate embrace, a wild kiss setting them both ablaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Jack was holding kerowin in his arms, as they watched the townspeople pilling up into a massive cart, which had been attached to the Trailer of Rodimus prime. She seemed to almost cuu as she rested her head against his shoulder. The people of the village seemed to completely ignore it. As far as they were concerned it was none of their business, but some of his allies thought different. While the trailer was still, and being filled with supplies, Rodimus prime stood, watching the movements of the village. He cleared his throat, which normally and autobot didn't need to do, but his time on earth, atleast his earth, had taught him some of the more suttle things humans did.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Jack looked up, and Kerowin followed his movements. As jack started to pull away, kerowin seemed to cling to him, as orko floated by, trying his best to translate for anyone who needed it.

"kalucka tea." She said, almost worried. Jack gently stroked his fingers threw her flowing, silky hair.

"Orko, tell her I will only be gone a moment." He said as he kissed kerowin's hand, and stepped away as orko translated. She heard orko's words, and gave a nod, he could see it pained her to be away from him, but was also clear that he was his own person, and it wasn't right to cling to him. Jack gave a sigh as he followed rodimus to the edge of the village. "What's up, prime?" Rodimus gave a sigh, which was more of a habit than something necessary.

"Jack, is this a good idea.. Getting involved with a native?" Jack looked back at rodimus. He wanted to be angry at the question, but he knew Rodimus had a point.

"Prime, you know as well as I do that we can't pick who we care for... It's more than I can control right now... I... I think I love her... And ill bring her home when this is all over if possible." Rodimus kneeled down to be closer, to whisper as best he could.

"What if you can't, jack, what if when this is over you can't bring her with, or worse.. What if we loose this war?" Jack looked down, taking a breath, before looking back at rodimus, a passion in his eyes.

"I can never except that as an option. We have to... We WILL Win this war, I wont let evil rule." Rodimus nodded in quiet agreement.

"Just be prepared Jack, as bad as you want it, you may not be able to hold her when all is said and done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, everyone was back in the complex. The villagers were calmly settling into their new home, and Kitty was personally seeing to Lupin's recovery. The crew that had hidden in the saferoom were now out and about and meeting their new friends. Forge was now busy at work in the workshop, tinkering with the new alien tech that seemed to be everywhere. He jumped in surprise as a mass of metal clanged on the floor at his feet. He leapt to his feet and looked up to see jack standing in the front doorway.

"Your new design has some bugs in it... No pun intended." Jack said as he walked into the room, the door sliding shut with a hiss behind him. Forge bent down and looked over the helmet, covered in dents and dings.

"What the hell could do this to adamantium?" Forge asked as Jack took a seat at the nearby table.

"Kimura happened..." Jack said with a groan as he leaned his back against the wall, feeling sick just saying her name.

"Who?"

"One of the bad guys... Can you fix it?" Forge examined the helmet again.

"It would be easier if you could have saved more of it."

"Well that wasn't happening, the rest of it is scrap metal." Jack replied, looking down at his hands. "We fucked up forge... We nearly got ourselves killed... I should have brought cap's shield... I just can't seem to do it... It feels like.. If I do I might loose it... I can't let myself risk it..." Forge rested his hand on jack's shoulder.

"Get some rest buddy, I'll have your watch back and better than ever in three hours." Jack nodded, and stepped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, jack sat in the stands of the war room, the massive stadium like room was completely empty now. Jack sat, his eyes blank, cause his mind wasn't on where he was, but thinking. He needed to come up with a plan, something.. Anything. He had been improvising long enough.

"It wasn't your fault you know." A voice said. Jack looked up, to see X standing on the stage.

"What wasn't my fault?"

"Kimura... You couldn't kill her jack, letting her live wasn't a bad call." She said, as jack started walking down to the stage.

"Yeah x, what if she comes back, what if she kills again, anyone she kills after now is on my hands... I should have done more..."

"Jack, if you had killed her, you wouldn't have been the man I loved." Jack sighed.

"If it were you and not me... Would you have killed her?" X looked down, before returning her eyes to his, but said nothing. "That's what I thought."

"But I'm not you jack... I was raised in a lab, they literally made me to be a killing machine. You... Are the greatest man I've ever known..." She said as she stroked her fingers against his cheek, his reaction, leaning into the caress, made her smile, "And Jack... I'm not the only one who thinks so." She said, glancing passed jack. He followed her eyes, to see kerowin, standing there timidly. Jack turned back to X, but she was gone. Jack walked over to Kerowin, who was walking to him as well. She gently put her hands on his shoulders, and seemed to be struggling with something, before looking deep into jack's eyes.

"I... Love... You.." She said slowly, almost as if she had studied to say them. The simple statement made him blush, his arms gently wrapping around her waist, holding her too him.

"I... I love you..." He said, his eyes welling up with tears, as he leaned in to a tender kiss. That's when kitty had just walked in. She was so excited to tell Jack of lupin's full recovery, but her throat went dry. Her eyes wide, as she leapt back into the hallway, out of site. Her back against the wall, her body frozen. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Was this good or bad? She raced off, not knowing who to talk to, but she had to talk to someone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour later, the war room was now filled with the allies jack had called to this world. Kerowin sat in a seat at the front row, beside the village leader, orko beside them both, to translate jack's speech.

"everyone... I screwed up... Bad. We were incredibly outmanuvered and outgunned... Because I ran off without thinking. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm asking for you all to bear with me... We need a plan... I've got half of one.. But I need help... I need idea's... I.." Jack was cut off when the massive screen burst to life, revealing Skeletor's demonic features.

"Greetings hero's." His high pitched voice echoed threw the hall. Kerowin gave a terrified gasp. "I have word of one of your allies." He said, stepping back, revealing someone behind him, chained to a stone wall, blood trickling down his chest, Raphael hung, alive, but barely.

"Skeletor, what do you want?" JAck asked angrily.

"As badly as I want this whole battle to be over, I will set it aside for the moment... For now... I WANT HE-MAN, he is to be delivered to my second in command before sunrise, if not... The amphibian will die."

"How dare you!" Rodimus yelled angrily, but skeletor held up a hand, stopping his verbal assault.

"I would choose my words carefully, Rodimus Prime, for if you do not, your turtle friend will die, and my second in command is very egger to kill someone." He said, as he stepped of screen, making room for his allie, a being Rodimus knew to well.

"Ah, An autobot, I look forward to ripping out your optics." The demented robot on the screen said, his glowing eyes so crazed he almost looked insane, as insane as one could look and still be a robot. Rodimus's mouth hung open.

"Galvatron."

"You have until sunrise, Autobot, If he-man is not delivered, Your friend will die." And with that, the screen sparked into blankness. Jack stood in blank shock for a moment, then a smile cracked on his face.

"Guys... This is bad... But there may be some good that's come out of it." Kitty stood, her gaze angry.

"What good could come from this?!" She almost screamed.

"I got a plan, and it's going to work!"

End Of Chapter

Next Chapter: Meanwhile: Part 2

OK, Things are getting hectic. Kitty had some new information that she can't get out of her head, All the villains have shown their faces, and fugiko may have switched sides. Not to mention thing's are about to get real crazy back home. Detective Jim Hammond is much more than he seems, and His number one priority is bringing jack behind bars, and what is so big and bad that spider-girl and Cable have shown themselves to the X-men?

What could happen next? Will (young) ollie keep herself in the X-mansion? Will Jack be able to keep his happiness with Kerowin? And what will Skeletor and his followers plan for the future?

So what dose everyone think? Am I doin good? This secret war story is got me second guessing myself, if its any good so far please... PLEASE let me know.  



	11. Chapter 11: Meanwhile (Part 2)

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 11: Meanwhile (Part 2)

Steve Rogers stared evenly, almost angrily at the man across from him. The man named Jim Hammond. There was more to this New Jersey detective than met the eye, something he almost recognized, from long ago. But that was impossible. Long ago Steve was fighting the Nazis, back in the 1940's, no one as young as Hammond would have lived that long and still look this young... Besides Steve himself of course.

"So, Detective, what exactly is Jack being charged with?" Steve asked evenly as he, Xavier and Hammond sat at the dining room table, quietly sipping on his coffee.

"I hate to say it, captain Rogers, but We turned up a body back in Jersey, a body that has evidence that leasts straight to Mr. Carson." Hammond replied as as he looked back at Steve, the same look almost mirrored at him. Xavier coughed, interrupting the silent battle of minds.

"Yes... Well Detective, as much as I would like to give up Jack, which is not at all if I may be so blunt, he is simply not here, he disappeared about five days ago and we have heard nothing since." Xavier said evenly.

"Forgive me, professor, but I can't take that chance, I would like to search the property. I can do so now, or I can come back with a warrant, and many more cops." Hammond said sternly as he stood up. Steve stood as if taking a battle stance, preparing for anything.

"That will not be necessary, you are welcome to search the entire compound, we simply ask that anything about our... Private rooms, remain private." Hammond looked out the window, as if taking a moment to think.

"Professor, I am not some wild cop determined to put anyone and everyone in jail blindly, and I do respect the X-men and everything they have done and will do. I'm looking for Carson, and that's it, If you don't mind I'll get to looking around now." He said as he stepped out of the room. Steve turned to Xavier.

"What do you think, professor?" Steve asked. Xavier gave Steve a worried look.

"I believe he is true to his word, Steven, but what truly worries me is his mind."

"You couldn't read him?" Xavier shook his head.

"That is just it, I could... There was nothing there, no emotion, no random thought, just a blank slate, as if he were not even here."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie was on her way to meet up with the others. School had just ended and storm, as always, was picking up the students. She felt real weird being in high school, and she always imagined that her big brother would be around to back her up when she needed. She sighed as she dug threw her locker before making her final run to the van. She closed her locker door, and jumped, a boy standing there behind the door, as if waiting for her, a wide, almost cruel smirk on his face. She took a breath, and scowled.

"What the hell?!" She growled. The boy just chuckled.

"Your that kid from the mutie house, Olivia, right?" Her anger only grew.

"ollie... No one calls me Olivia." She lied, the only ones she did let call her that was the professor, storm, jack and... x.

"I got an offer for you." He said with a cool tone. Ollie flung her backpack over her shoulder and started walking.

" Not interested." She stated over her shoulder.

"Doesn't it bother you at night... Not knowing who you are?" The boy asked, his words chilling Ollie in place, "Not knowing where you come from, what make's you who you are..." He asked as he casually walked up behind her, he leaned in, whispering into her ear, "don't you want to know who your parent's are?" Ollie's eyes widened, the very thought exciting and terrifying at the same time. She turned, looking straight into his eyes, one of which was almost hidden by the star shaped tattoo that wrapped around one eye, her own eyes glowing red, even threw her holographic appearance.

"And you can offer these answers to me?" She asked, a tone of disbelief.

"I can't, but the boss can, all he asks is that you do afew jobs for him to... Earn the information." Ollie sometimes gave the appearance of innocense, and naivety, but she was actually very smart for her age, and had no trouble hiding it to this punk.

"Yeah, jobs huh? Like what, robbing a bank, emptying a warehouse? Not interested."

"Oh I think you are. Look, the boss is the boss, but anything... Illegal... Is his business, his jobs for us are on the level. Your welcome to leave at any time, no harm done," He said as he handed her a small business card, "call when your not scared to learn the truth." He said, as he walked off, not a care in the world.

"I didn't get your name?" She called back threw the sea of students.

"Just call me longshot." He said before disappearing into the crowd. Ollie snickered at that, no name more appropriate. Just then, her room mate, Megan, ran up to her, a giddy expression on her face.

"so... Who's the cutie?" She asked with a smile. Ollie just groaned.

"You want him, you can have him, he just offered me a job... I guess." She said as she looked down at the card, which simply showed a phone number, and the business name, "Mojo Makers."

XXXXXXXXXX

Detective Hammond had looked over the mansion, and nothing looked unusual... atleast unusual for the X-mansion. He stood at the mansion door, about to leave, when he sighed and looked back, giving Xavier a stair.

"Professor... I don't think your boy did this... But the evidence is pretty stacked against him... If you find him, please tell me, I'll do all I can to find the truth... And... I know a couple of good lawyers." Xavier nodded, as he watched the Detective walk out.

"Y'all arnt gonna call him when we find Jack are yah?" Rogue asked simply. Xavier sighed.

"No, atleast not right away, but Jack owes us an Explanation, and hiding from the law is not a good idea... I don't know why but I trust this Hammond. In the meantime, We must learn all we can about this murder case." He said as he tapped the comlink in his pocket. "All X-men to the war room." He said as he himself headed for the mansion elevator. He was stopped in mid motion, when Steve held on to his chair.

"I'm in on this, professor. Jack saved my life, I'm not ditching out on him now." He said sternly. Xavier nodded and continued on. Rogue smiled. She had always had a childhood crush on the first super hero, but in time it had grown to admiration. She raced after Xavier and cap as they headed to the war room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott was surprised when he walked into the mansion, Jean, Kurt. Bobby and Alex behind him. The mansion, usually busy with people, was deserted, as if abandoned.

"Hello?" Scott called out, hearing only his echo.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked as he set down his suitcase against the entry way wall.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good." Scott said as he looked behind him to jean.

"Jeanie, can you... Um.." JEan rolled her eyes.

"I got it covered." She said as she pressed her finger tips to her forehead and stood there a moment, as if deep in thought. Her eyes wend wide as she looked up. "They're all in the war room, something's happened." She said fearfully. Scott wasted no time running off, the others close behind. After a moment, they reached the war room's main door's, to see the students and staff piling out. Scott ran up to the professor as he saw his exit.

"Professor, what's happened?" He asked franticly. Xavier sighed as he looked up to his first student.

"Something has happened Scott, something I don't know if I'm able to handle properly, but it is good to see you here... We may need everyone's help on this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie stood at the door to a small, one floor building with the sign "Mojo Maker's", slapped on the side of the building wall. Whatever this place was, it hadn't been here long. She took a deep breath, and walked into the building. A thin, elderly woman sat at the desk, and smiled as ollie walked in. Ollie wondered if this woman would be smiling if she could see threw Ollie's holographic alter ego.

"You must be Olivia, come in my dear, the other's are waiting for you in the back." She said with a bright tone, as she gestured for the door behind the desk. Ollie wanted to growl over her name, but let it slide this once, and walked into the back room. There were five other kid's her own age there, all displaying their own amazing powers in what seemed to be a mutant gym. The first kid was the boy who came up to her earlier, longshot. She didn't know the other four, two boys and two girls. They all stopped when they saw ollie walk in, and surrounded her. Ollie didn't know if she should be scared or not. The eldest boy smiled and held out his hand.

Ollie took a deep breath, and wrapped her fingers around it and shook. Suddenly, one of the girls seemed to disappear for a moment. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't seen a blur pass over her hand, and then see her hand change from the hologram's normal peach, to her real shining grey.

"There's no need to hide who you are here." The boy who held her hand said with a smile. Ollie pulled her hand back, and wanted to jump the girl who now held her holographic watch, but knew it would be a bad idea, even if she weren't faster than a bullet.

"What is this, who are you?" Ollie asked evenly, her red eyes glaring at the five. The boy who had held her hand just smiled.

"We're like your friends, mutants who want to fight the big bad guys." He said, crossing his arms in a wide smile.

"So... You all plan on being... Super hero's?" She asked, a sarcastic tone in her voice. The youngest girl, maybe 2 years younger than ollie, snarled at her.

"Yeah, we do, you got a problem?" She asked angrily. The third boy just rested a hand on her shoulder, calming the angry child.

"And We want you with us, we've seen what you can do, and we think you'll be a great addition to the team." The boy in front of her said with a smile.

"Okay... You guys seem to know alot about me.. Who are you?" They all smiled, as if waiting for this moment.

"Well, my name is Alex, but my codename is Powerhouse." She said with a smile. The older girl, a year older than ollie, walked over to stand beside the boy.

"I'm Julie, also known as starstreak." the girl said as she handed ollie back her watch, which ollie took back with a snatch, grumbling as she strapped the watch to her wrist. The girl only smiled. "My cheerful sister over there is Katie, but you can call her energizer, if you don't she may give you a good shock." The little girl known as Katie smiled evilly, letting small sparks shoot from her fingertips. The last boy, who seemed to be closest to ollie's age held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Jack." he said with a smile. This made ollie smile alittle. That name always seemed to have that effect on her. "The gave me the codename counterweight... " He said shyly.

"Do you have a nickname or something... I um... I can't call you Jack, that's my brother's name." Jack nodded, blushing alittle.

"Sure... How bout J.P.?" Ollie nodded, she liked that. That's when Longshot walked up, resting an arm over Alex and Julie.

"So kid, you in or out, you know what you get if you say yes." ollie thought for a moment. She always wanted to play heroine, and there were other perks, beside's finding out about her parents. She couldn't help but blush alittle as she looked over to Jack.

"First... What do you guys call yourselves?" Alex smiled at the question.

"We're the power pack." Ollie tried to not snicker.

"What? Where did that come from?" Ollie asked with a snicker.

"It's our name." Katie said sternly. Ollie was confused. "We're all siblings, me, Alex, jack and Julie. Our last name is powers." Ollie nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I get it, but what about goldielocks here?" Ollie asked, motioning to Longshot. Longshot only laughed.

"Ooh I'm not on the team, I'm more of a recruiter," longshot said, motioning over behind ollie, And here's the boss now." Ollie turned, and held back a gasp as she took in the sight of the very heavy man that waddled into the room, sunglasses over his eyes, and his hair a greasy yellow mane of hair that hung to his shoulders.

"I'm no one's boss, boy, I'm simply the man to lead this merry band.

Call me Major Domo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Spider-girl sighed as she thought back. She had watched ollie leave the mansion from her spot on the mansion roof. She had hoped her words had convinced her to stay home and out of trouble, But sometimes there was no changing time.

"Who are you?" An innocent voice asked. Spider-girl looked up, surprised for a moment to see a sweet, innocent looking girl looking down at her, Her fluttering insect wings almost magically holding her airborne.

"Geeze, Maggie you scared the hell out of me." She said, holding her hand to her chest, as if to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"How do you know my name?" meg asked as she fluttered to a crouching position beside her.

"I'm spider-girl, I'm a friend of Jack's, he told me about everyone here, He's really very proud of everyone here." Meg tilted her head in confusion.

"Jack was proud of me?" She asked.

"Yup, he told me about the time you and ollie and kitty made him fall off the latter. When you girls tried to help him, he was so proud to have friends like you." Ollie... Older ollie knew this was true cause he had told her... The night it all happened, back when she was a little girl, although in this time, this year, far less time had gone by.

"Wow... That was so long ago... He's such a great guy... Ollie is lucky to have him as a big brother." Ollie smiled under her mask.

"You know... Maybe you could do me a favor..." Meg leapt to the air, fluttering again, nodding rapidly, egger to help.

"I want you to keep an eye on ollie, don't let her know... Just watch her..." Spider-girl said as she looked down the road, present day ollie still in view. "I worry about her, and when jack come's back he's gonna need someone to give him an update." Meg saluted as if given a deadly mission.

"I'll be like a fly on the wall..." She glanced at her wings, and looked back, " No pun intended." And with that, meg was sailing into the air, taking shelter from tree to tree to keep from being seen as she followed young ollie.

"I figured id find you here." Cable's voice said as he slowly walked over the roof. "But I didn't think you'd be playing around with the timeline. " He said as he took a seat beside her. "Ollie what are you doing, you know messing with the timeline is a very bad idea." Spider-girl looked at cable, he could feel the death stare threw her mask.

"Arnt we doing that already by being here?" She asked angrily. Cable shook his head.

"You know damn well history recorded us coming back here and giving the x-men an update on what's happening with jack and to play counselor, and that's it." Spider-girl sighed as she crawled over the roof and perched on the roof's edge.

"I couldn't just sit here Nathan... I didn't really do anything, just... Talked to them." Cable sighed but made no move to get up.

"If pixie dose anything to change your younger self... We may not be able to come back to our time... Do you really want to go back, and see that lil navi never happened." Spider-girl shook her head.

"It wont happen again nate... I just... I never forgave myself for what I said to jack when he came home..." Cable took a breath, and forced himself to walk to the edge, resting a hand on spider-girls shoulder.

"Your anger didn't last webs, and you know he forgave you along time ago." Spider-girl said nothing, but rested her hand on cable's.

"Let's go inside nate... And do our job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Later that night, in a dark ally somewhere in the dark side of new York. A man stood, leaning against the brick wall, his hands in his pockets as he stood there silently.

"How did it go?" A voice asked from the far end of the ally, almost invisible among the shadows.

" The tattle tale is dead, and the traitor is the prime suspect." The hidden man's smile seemed to glow threw the shadows.

"The evidence?"

"There's no way anyone could possibly think it was anyone other than Carson, The mimic can be anyone he wants, whenever he wants." The man who leaned against the wall said with a smirk.

"Very good, I have one last job for you." The shadowed man said with a snicker. "Look up." Mimic did as he was told, confused. His eyes widened when a flash went by them. The 3 inch long dagger that now imbeded in his skull shimmering in the shadows, blood trickled down his cheek a second before his body fell lifelessly. The man in the shadows smiled and clapped his hands.

"Like the marionette who's strings have been cut, For someone who isn't a mutant you play your part very well Mr.. Longshot." A man leapt down from the sky, landing on the ground in a crouching position, before standing up and bowing as if the man in the shadows were an audience of thousands.

"when one has trained to be an acrobat all his life, it is easy to be mistaken for a mutant." Longshot said evenly. The man in the shadows laughed.

"A good thing your not, if you were you'd be dead just like the scum on the ground there." Longshot looked down at the almost forgotten assassin at his feet. "Tell Mr.. Mojo He has the thanks of The Friends of humanity." The man said in the shadows.

"And how long will it be before you come after his collection?" The man stepped out of the shadows, lighting the cigar at his lips.

"Tell him they will be exterminated, but not immediately. Tell him... They can live til He is threw with them, Tell him... Graydon Creed will come for them when the time is right."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter:

The secret wars : Chapter 8: Turning Point


	12. Chapter 12: The secret wars : Chapter 8

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 12: The secret wars : Chapter 8: Turning Point

Jack and He-man stood at the edge of the nameless forest, waiting for their enemy's to meet them. He-man seemed calm as ever, but jack seemed to be sweating bullets.

"Jack, it's a good plan, it will work, just be calm my friend." He-man said with a smile. Jack nodded, he tried to show he wasn't scared, that he was a good and competent leader... But he felt like he was blowing it. He looked down at the wrist watch on his wrist, hoping it worked better than the last one.

"I know, I just want all this to end... I didn't ask for all this... I never wanted to be a leader. I just..." Jack suddenly silenced himself as he heard footsteps, massive footsteps, coming closer. Jack turned, and watched the ground seem to tremble, as if an earthquake was starting, until the massive purple robot walked into view, his psychotic gaze looking strait at them, and a human was beside him, one Jack hated more than any other.

"Kimura." Jack said, not liking the taste of the word as she gave the woman a death stare. She just smiled and crossed her arms.

"Heh... Hello again little man, are you ready to die?" Jack wanted to punch the woman, but he had to keep cool.

"Can't kill me, we had a deal." Jack said evenly.

"I didn't make any deal." She said, cracking her knuckles and licking her lips. She started walking slowly towards them. She was forced to stop when a massive purple hand landed in front of her.

"We are not here for your petty revenge, human." the massive robot said with superiority in his voice. The woman nodded, as he lifted his hand.

"Okay... You wanted me... Here I am." He-man said evenly. The robot laughed.

"Fool, you really think Skeletor is foolish enough to kill just you when he can destroy all you foolish heroes in one wave of his hand." As if proving his point, Gavatron flicked his finger. If ready he-man could have caught the finger and sent the robot flying, but he wasn't, and he-man was knocked backwards, sailing far over the forest. Jack gasped as he looked up angrily at the robot.

"What the hell?!"

"Change of plan's boy, You are our target today." Galvatron said with a wild laugh, as he quickly scooped him up in his massive hand. Jack struggled, terrified, when Kimura leapt up, perched on the robot finger, looking down at him.

"Can't have you straining yourself." She said with a cruel smile, as she gave Jack what seemed to be a gentle slap on the cheek, but it was almost enough to rip his head off his shoulders, but instead simply knocking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe was pacing back and forth in the small room that was her quarters. She didn't like one bit of this. And she wondered if this Jack person was keeping anything from the others. She slumped onto the chair at the small desk along the wall as Clark entered, looking down at his oldest friend.

"You alright Chloe?" He asked, concerned.

" Clark, we are on an alien planet, we're bunking up with the goofiest bunch of people, not including a village of aliens, We have no way to get home and we're in a war that we are probably going to lose, how could things possibly get worse?" Chloe asked with a yell. Clark sighed and looked down for a moment.

"Chloe, Jack seems to be a good guy, I trust him, and I Think if anyone can get us home, it's him. Now we just need..." Clark was interrupted when the room shook in what seemed to be an earthquake. Clark grabbed Chloe and held her in the room's corner, shielding her as the ceiling crumbled over them. In seconds the tremor was over. The two stood and looked over the room. To see half the room was rubble, as if something had come threw one wall and out the other. Clark and Chloe crept over to the hole in the wall. Clark instantly saw something and ran into the hole. A moment past, and Chloe gasped as she watched Clark carrying he-man out of the wall, cuts and bruises all over him from the collision.

"He-man, what happened?" Clark asked as he shook the hero awake, and set him on his feet."

"It looks like Skeletor is had a different plan in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack awoke, sore all over, feeling his right eye swollen shut. He tasted blood as he looked up weakly with his one good eye. He was hanging from a slimy stone wall in the far end of a dark dungeon, shadows all around, small slivers of light spilling out from a cage door far off, almost out of view. He tried to struggle, but the chains and shackles were strong. He could see that his watch was still on him, and seemingly still in one piece, but the chains were unforgiving, and kept his other hand our of reach of it. He found himself coughing uncontrollably for a moment, spitting out a mass of blood and spit. He stopped moving for a moment, hearing something in the shadows.

"Who's there..." He called out in a scratchy voice. There was whispering from various spots in the shadows, and something moving in one or two corners. "S.. Some one talk to me... Please.." After a moment, a woman stepped out timidly. Jack's open eye gave her a good look. She was one of the people from karowin's village, the same orange skin was a dead giveaway, along with her bright, green eyes. There was a bright pink design in the shape of a four sided diamond over her left eye, and she was dressed in rags as she limped over to him.

"You... Jack?" She asked with a shiver in her voice.

"Yes! I'm Jack... You speak English?" She flinched, almost expecting him to assault her.

"I learn... little, from the ghost face..." She said weakly. Jack wanted to curse at the sound of that. Knowing full well who she meant. Jack took a deep breath. "Okay... Clearly I am not a friend of his, what's your name?" He asked. She looked away, as if thinking over the answer.

"I am called... Blink." Jack gave a weak smile.

"Okay.. Blink, tell me what happened, how did you all get here?" She gave a weak moan, as if breathing was painful to her, before talking.

"We have village... Far from here. Strong woman come to village. She say she take us to happy place. She trick us, they bring us here... Ghost face... Poke us... Hurt us..." Jack knew he didn't like the sound of that.

"You... Did.. They experimented on you... Didn't they?" Blink cringed, her hand gently touching the diamond on her face, and it suddenly occurred to jack that the design was no birth mark... But a very dark surgical scar.

"Experiment... Yes... They... Put things... in us." Jack bit his lip. Skeletor and his crew pissing him off more and more. Just then there was a loud clanking sound, the clear sound of a massive steel door opening with a creek. Blink quickly scurried away to the shadows. Jack looked up, to see Kimura, the same sickening smirk on her face, as she stood beside Skeletor, her hand over his shoulder as though they were lovers. Skeletor seemed to smile, despite his face being just a skull.

"So.. You are the boy who has caused me so much grief." He said with his irritating high pitched tone.

"Yup, lil ol me.." Jack said, trying his best to hide his pain.

"Oh child, you are in so far over your head, you know nothing of the evil you are pitted against. Perhaps... You should be reminded." Kimura took this as an okay to give jack some punishment, but as her hand reached for jack's head, Skeletor's hand gripped her wrist. "no my dear, I believe we need something more... Subtle." He said as he released her, then his own hand reached out, gripping his throat. "I could destroy you right now, boy, and not give it a second thought. So tell me... Why should I spare you?" Jack spit in Skeletor's open eye socket. Skeletor didn't even flinch, the blood trickling down his cheekbone. Skeletor laughed at the act of defiance. "Excellent, you are one who will not simply submit... But when you do... And you will... It will be far more rewarding than ending your light right now." His hand let go of jack's throat, his black pointed fingernail trailing over jack's shoulder, sliding its way over to jack's wrist, the bare one, the one with no watch.

"If... If you want me to break... You got to do better than that." Jack said in an angry tone. Skeletor gave a small chuckle.

"Oh I intend to... Consider this... a taste of things to come." And with that, Skeletor gripped his wrist tight, squeezing hard. Jack felt a burning where Skeletor's hand held his flesh, and a moment later, there was a blinding flash, as his hand burst into a white hot flame, his fingers curling up like wilting leaves, as the entire hand launched off his wrist. It was a chard black mass before it touched the floor. Jack howled in a pain he never knew, his wrist falling out of the chain. There was no longer a hand to keep him chained. Jack began to whimper and cry, a pain so intense it was new to him, worse than anything he ever expected. Jack tried to fall to his knees, but only one side was able to touch the floor, his other hand still chained to the wall. Jack's eye's filled with tears of pain as he lifted his arm, to stare in horror at the burned and bloody mound of flesh and exposed bone where his hand once rested. Skeletor took him by the throat again, looking him deep in the eye, despite not having any himself.

"Painful my boy? Yes... Very painful... But do not forget boy, this is only the beginning." Then, again, Skeletor dropped him, and walked out of the dunged, his purple cloak fluttering behind him. Kimura stayed a moment longer, as she kneeled down and picked up the crumbled remains of jack's right hand. She kneeled down, a wide grin on her face as she looked between jack and the severed hand.

"Just hope child, hope he is the one doing the torturer, for if he gives me that duty... You will never die.. Just suffer." She said sinisterly, and gave a sick display, licking the bloody clump of ash and flesh. "I think I'll keep this... As a trophy of this great victory." She said with a nauseating laugh, walking off after Skeletor, admiring the hand as if it were a work of art. Moments past, and jack eventually stops whimpering and crying, only out of lack of energy. When he had finally stopped spasming in blind pain. After a moment, blink slowly crept over to him.

"J.. Jack... You... Live?" She asked. Jack looked up, his vision blurred. He took deep breaths between words, struggling to stay awake, to not give in.

"Yes blink... Im awake... " He said in an angry tone threw gritted teeth. But he was more than awake, he was ready. It would take little more to push him over the edge. If the occasion would come... He would kill them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cobra Commander held a small Disk in his hand, his own shimmering face plate reflected in it's shining, rainbow like glow.

"And you Sssssay thissssssss will give me accesssssss to a vassssst payroll?" He asked, looking up at the woman who had identified herself as "Ms. Clarise."

"Oh yessssss, it will Commander." She said seductively, mimicking his speech.

"And what do you want in return?" Cobra Commander asked, always questioning everything. The woman rolled her eyes as if it was foolish to question her. She walked over to him, gently caressing his mirror plated chin as if it was his chin.

"Simply the joy to help out a fellow comrade, and of course, one other tiny little thing." She said, her smile almost innocent if she weren't wearing skin tight latex, as she leaned in, and whispered into where his ear should be. He leaned back, as if surprised.

"That is no tiny requessssssst, and I have no way of proving you ssssspeak the truth, what makes you think I will give you what you assssssssk?" Fugiko snickered.

"Simple, Commander. I actually do have proof." She said with a smile, tossing him a small rock. He caught it in his free, black gloved hand, and looked down at the rock, which glowed and unmistakable golden color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raphael struggled furiously to free himself of his bonds, Screaming in anger. He hated this. He hated being a prisoner, he hated being a bargaining chip. And most of all, he hated how his own anger always seemed to cost the team problems. He sighed in defeat, letting his wrists hang from the chains that held him. He looked around the small, empty room. He could have sworn he had heard voices, and a scream from somewhere deeper in the mountain, but couldn't place anything. With nothing else to do, he did something he never ever before considered. He meditated.

"My son, at last you begin to learn." A voice called out, breaking his concentration.

"Master?!" He called out. There was no one there. After a moment he came to a point of realization, and began again to meditate. His fingers pointed in a very particular way. His eyes closed, his mind slowly calming itself, focusing.

"My son, remain calm, you must not loose focus." Splinter said inside his head.

"Master... I'm sorry, I... Shredder is here, he..."

"I know, my son, be still, clear your mind and focus. You must be rested. We are mounting an assault on the mountain, you must be ready. Ether we will reach you, or Oroku Saki will reach you. If he gets to you first, you must be prepared." Raphael sighed.

"I will be master." Just then. There was a Clanging sound, the unmistakable sound of the cell door opening. Raphael stirred, as if awaking from a dream, to see the Shredder starring back at him. It was impossible to tell under the faceplate that concealed his mouth and nose, but Raphael could swear he was smiling. "What do you want, Chrome Dome?" Raphael asked teasingly. The Shredder replied by lifting his hand, the two shimmering blades on the back of it twinkling.

"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack winced as Blink attended to the sticky red stump that was once where his hand would be. She slowly and timidly wrapped his hand in shredded strips of fabric she had made from his shirt. She knew this was needed to be done, but had waited for jack to give her the OK, before ripping his shirt into sections and bandaging it. His hissed as the threads touched the wound. The pain never truly had ended, but he had long run out of screams and tears. His throat ached from screaming as he leaned his back against the wall, his one remaining wrist still trapped in the chain, and aching from hanging from it for so long.

"Better... Jack?" She asked nervously. JAck nodded as he looked over her work. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for the moment. He felt his stomach twist as he watched the blood soaking threw the shirt strips. He had to put his mind on something else. He took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Blink, we have to get out of here. I have friends... We can stop ske... We can stop the ghost face, but... We have to get out of here first... All of us." Blink nodded, slowly understanding.

"Blink can... Move us... But.. Some weak.. Some... Held... Like jack." Jack looked up to the chain that held him, assuming that's what she had meant. Jack looked up at his one hand again, seeing his watch still there. He tried to reach for it, but with only one hand, the other arm was simply not long enough. Even if it was long enough, he wondered if the lack of a hand would be enough to work the tiny buttons on it. He sighed in defeat, Just then he heard the door open again, and without even looking, knew that blink had once again scurried into the shadows.

Jack didn't look up. He was to weak, to tired to even care.

"I wont tell you anything..." He said in a weak, scratchy voice, "Just kill me and get it over with."

"Oh, we can't do that now can we?" A voice said, one he hadn't expected, "If you died, then the bad guys win, wont they?" Jack looked up, and his eyes went wide as he saw fugiko standing there, a key in her hand, twirling the key ring with her finger triumphantly.

"Fugiko, how did you get in here?" He asked as he watched her work the key into the hole on his shackle.

"Oh, just chalk it up to my feminine charm, but no time for that now." She said with a smile as the lock gave way, and jack fell to his knees, his now free hand cradling the other arm. Fugiko noticed the unmistakable wound and gasped. After a moment, she helped him to his feet. Jack then pushed himself away, stumbling.

"We can't go, not yet... Blink." As if summoned, blink slowly crept out of the shadows. "Fugiko, blink and her people are still trapped here. I need you to free them, blink can do the rest." Fugiko rested her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What are you gonna do?" Jack pressed his bleeding arm against his wrist watch, blindly hitting buttons, and in an instant, he was once again covered in his shimmering armor and helmet. He looked down on his handless arm. The armored gauntlet hung lifelessly, with no hand inside it, before he looked up at fugiko, his mouth and nose hidden in the helmets face plate.

"We have one more friend trapped here, and I'm not leaving till we're all out of here."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The secret wars : Chapter 9: Escape From Snake Mountain

(authors note) I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've recently had a death in my family and my writing has taken a back page to it, no pun intended. I hope it hasn't suffered to much. Just know that there are many more twists and turns ahead, and if you thought this chapter was a surprise, you haven't seen nothing yet. Please review, I need some feed back now more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13: The secret wars : Chapter 9

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

-  
Q and A

joriholic73

here are the answers to your questions as best as I can answer them:

What era ninja turtles are they from?

I prefer to think of it as the era from the Archie adventure comics, but if it's easier, it could also be that from the original cartoon, ill let you, the reader, decide.

Are the tribe people supposed to be tamaranians?

No, but they were the inspiration.

Since when can Skeletor do THAT?

This is Skeletor as I always wanted to see him, a true "lord of destruction", while still keeping him as close as I can to the filmation cartoon version.

Why Rodimus Prime over Optimus?

Two reasons. First, Optimus was always a clear, true leader in every sense of the word, Rodimus however was constantly unsure, but always doing his best despite his inner demons, I felt that a leader who has self dought holds more drama than a leader that completely knows what he's doing. And second, I just always loved Hot Rod, to this day he's been my favorite of the autobots.

Hope that answered all your questions, if anyone else had any, please feel free to ask in the comment section.

And now, On with the story!

Chapter 13: The secret wars : Chapter 9: Escape From Snake Mountain

Raphael winced as The man he knew all his life as the Shredder pressed the blades on his gauntlet against Raphel's shell chest, leaving long scars along random spots on his chest. Shredder only laughed.

"Oh how long I've waited to hear you whimper in pain, tell me turtle, tell me of the torment you suffer."

"I got a better idea," A new voice said behind the man of metal. Shredder turned to see a man, armed in a space age suit of armor. "I bet my metal's harder than yours." and before shredder could react, a steel clad fist plunged hard against his face. There was a loud crack, and a burst of blood from his broken nose, before the shredder fell to the ground, out cold. Raphael's eyes went wide in shock.

"I didn't think you had it in you kid." Raphael said as jack's faceplate slid away, revealing his face as he pulled raphael's chains off the wall, watching them dangle from the turtle's wrists.

"Let's just say it's been a bad day." Jack said, glancing absently at his other hand, that hung lifelessly. The metal glove dangling with nothing but empty space within it. "Come on, We got to get out of here. We're close to the end of this hell, and I want to go home just as bad as you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugiko and blink had been running from person to person in the small dungeon, surprised to see how many prisoners had been crammed into the small space. Finally, after atleast half an hour, the last of them prisoners had been freed.

"Okay, so they're all free, but how do we sneak them all out of here?" Fugiko asked, a note of irritation in her voice. Blink scratched her forehead a moment, before gently rubbing the mark on her face. She took a breath, then rubbed her palms, and held them out in the air. A moment passed, then a small sphere seemed to grow from out of thin air, and grew and grew, until it was ten feet wide in all directions, like a glowing pink pool of light that hung sideways. Fugiko's eyes widened, assuming it was what she thought it was. "okay... I'm impressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was running low, he was tired, and missing a hand didn't help. He could feel the blood starting to ooze down the empty gauntlet of his armor. He had left Raphael to escape on his own, and was now making a final sweep of the mountain. He would never forgive himself if he had left any prisoners behind. He found himself now in a shadowed room, illuminated only by the computer screens that lined the walls. There stood a tall cylinder in the center of the room, with a small black puddle that swayed in the tube's floor, quaking not unlike the cup of water in Jurassic park. Jack scanned the room with his eyes, when he saw one computer show a display of the mountains interior, a red light showing where every living person was in the mountain. Jack smiled, noticing every light was labeled with a name, and very happy to see that none of them was a friend. It proved to him that none of his friends and allies were still in the mountain. He let out a sigh of relief, just before a lazer whizzed passed his head, a hole in the now blank computer screen. Jack dove for the only shelter in the room, the massive cylinder. Jack tapped a button on the side of his helmet, making use of the armor's 360 degree vision, showing Cobra Commander, hiding just around the wall that was his only exit.

"How dare you tresssssspasssss here!" Commander howled in rage as he fired his blaster again, making another shattering sound of broken glass, as it showered down over Jack. Jack grumbled as he looked around. He didn't have any other reason to be in this mountain, no one else in danger, so it was time he left.

"Sorry face plate, but I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, so let's just say I was never here." and before The commander could reply, a body sized mass sailed passed him, over his head and down the cavern. The commander fell backwards in surprise, but was back on his feet in moments, pointing his blaster at the soaring mass. But his gun was forced to point downward. Commander looked up, and his blood froze as he saw Skeletor standing over him.

"That's enough my dear commander," Skeletor said as he looked into the room, seeing the shattered remains of the cylinder in the center of the room, and somehow, his skull face morphed into a sinister smile, "He is dead already."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was in such a rush, he had tunneled right threw the thin rock wall, and sailed out of the mountain and into the green colored sunset. After a few minutes of steady flying, he decided to land in the forest between the mountain and the shelter on the other end. He leaned against a nearby tree and tapped a button on his wrist, recalling the armor. He gasped, out of breath, as he looked down at the red, slimy mess of a stump where his hand once was.

"Well... This was not the best day..." He said aloud to himself as he pulled off what was left of his t-shirt, planing to use it to try to redress the wound, but he groaned as he flung the shirt to the floor, a black, oily liquid covering it. "Well that's just super." He said in disgust. The shirt was useless, and he would just have to wait till he got back. He took a deep breath, recalled his armor, and flew up off into the sky once more. He may have worried more, if he had noticed the chemical no longer on his shirt, but clinging to his armored leg, still swirling like a mist at it's hiding spot.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: The secret wars : Chapter 10: Quiet before the storm

Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short, as I said in the last chapter, I've been going threw a tough time, and with the stress of Christmas, my writing has suffered. I have some big plans for the future of Jack and his friends, but it's a long process to put it together. I ask you all to bear with me, and am eternally grateful for all the kind words.


	14. Chapter 14: The secret wars : Chapter 10

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 14: The secret wars : Chapter 10: Quiet before the storm

Jack landed in the clear land between the forest and the compound that he and his friends had made their home. The armor had been retracted and he just stared at the red mass where his hand once was.

"You OK?" A voice asked. Jack looked up, to see X walking along side him, her face grim and concerned.

"Not really... I.. This is kind of new to me... Not just the hand... All of it... Navi... I'm not a leader." He said weakly.

"Your doing fine jack... That's not what I'm worried about." Jack raised an eyebrow as he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"What are you worried about?" X looked at the ground, arms crossed.

"Jack... I know I'm not the real Navi... And that I'm just a piece of her mind that's inside you now... But... It's become harder to.. To show myself... Something is wrong and I don't know what." Jack gulped, and X knew what he was thinking. "Its not you trying to subconsciously block me out, I can tell when you try to do that... don't think I don't know what your doing when your in the bathroom back at the dorm." Jack coughed, and blushed.

"Well what then?" X shook her head.

"I don't know, it could be the air of this planet, the trauma of loosing your hand... It could be anything. I.. I just want you to know.. Now... That if this is our last time together... I love you... And ill always be there for you.. Even if you can't see me." She said, resting a hand on his chest." Jack felt a warmth overtake him for a moment, And held her in his arms. After a moment, X pushed away, and gave him a teasingly sinister smirk. "So... You and kerowin huh... What was it like?" Jack's red cheeks turned redder.

"You.. You saw that..." X shook her head.

"I don't need to jack, I can't exactly ignore your grunts and groans." Jack looked away.

"Shut up,x..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours had passed, and The moment Jack had returned, and kerowin had instantly tried to use her abilities to heal his hand, but to much time had passed, and it was made clear from her (threw blink's translation), as well as forge, who tired to use any tech he had on hand, that his hand would never be able to be re attached or healed again. Jack lay on his bed in his room, starring blankly at the ceiling, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said absently, and looked up when Chloe, kitty and Daniel all walked in. "You guys okay?" He asked, concerned. The three of them seemed unsure how to put what they wanted to say into words. Daniel finally found the words.

"Jack... Some of the villages are getting scared... I think we need to find them a way home." Jack sat up and nodded.

"I can't say I blame them, I think I'm gonna send everyone home." He said weakly, trying to hide the handless arm, which had been wrapped in a sort of technical fingerless gauntlet. Kitty walked over, and took a seat beside him.

"Jack, that's not what we're saying. I can't speak for everyone, but I'm staying here for the long haul. We need to see this threw to the end, I just think the villagers should be taken out of danger." She took jacks free hand in hers, trying to be of some comfort. Jack gave a nod.

"I guess your right, Chloe," Chloe looked up, nodding as if on command,"don't tell the villagers, but get the others together, I don't think this is a decision I should make for anyone."

XXXXX

another hour had passed, and Jack once more stood in front of the group in the massive stadium room. They were waiting for Chloe and kitty to get there. Jack leaned against the back wall behind the podium, taking a breath. He couldn't deny that he was feeling impatient. After a few more minutes, the girls finally ran into the room, but they were followed by blink and Kerowin. Jack gave an irritated look.

"What the hell is this?" Kitty looked back.

"They overheard us, and they wouldn't let us keep them out." Jack sighed, but nodded, as the four girls took a seat and he began.

"Everyone, no one asked any of us to be here, to fight this fight. And I admit if anyone is to blame for bringing you all here it's me. I hope I can make up for that now. Blink, could you come up here please." Blink nodded and walked up to jack. Jack stepped away from the mic, to whisper to her. "Blink, I want you to take your people home, but I'm asking you to stay til this is all over, so you can take everyone home from here, can you do that?" Blink gave a soft smile and nodded.

"You saved me... I.. I will try." Jack smiled.

"Okay. I have to see this threw to the end, but none of you have to, and I'm asking you all, think this threw, and decide for yourselves. Do you want to stay, or do you want to go home? No one is to answer now, but If you want to go home now, no one has any right to stop you. If after two hours, you want to go home, meet me in the villager's shelter room then, and blink has agreed to use her powers to take you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had passed, and jack was heading back to the villager's shelter, The massive room that was given to kerowin and her people until the war was over, Wondering who he would see there, waiting to go home. Its scared him a little, What if everyone wanted to leave... Would he be in this war alone? He didn't know, but if he had to fight this war alone he would, it's what he had to do.

"I know what your worried about," x's voice said, as she stood beside him, walking with him in the hall, "But do you think anyone will stay?" Jack shook his head.

"I can't even begin to guess, other than Kitty and forge I don't know anyone well enough. I think they will want to stay... And if I had my way id make them go home.. But if they want to stay, I can't make them go, I need their help." X nodded.

"You've become a very strong, dependable man, jack. I... I just want you to know that if..." And before X could finish, she seemed to flicker a bit, as if fading away for a moment, only to return a moment later.

"This is going to happen alot, isn't it?" Jack asked, X nodded, causing him to sigh. "Okay... We'll have to deal with it as it happens..." He said weakly. He wanted to say goodbye, just in case... But there wasn't time. And this probably wasn't the best time anyway. He stopped at he got to the door, and took a deep breath, before letting the door slide open, and he walked inside. There, in the back of the room was a massive shimmering pool of sparkling purple, a pool that hung in the air, and didn't spill out as it stood un naturally. There was a massive line of villager's, the line leading to the massive pool. Jack walked around the line, to find the team he had collected standing at the side of the pool, Blink standing next to the portal, waving her arms, as if using her mind to keep the pool from falling.

"So... You've all decided to leave?" Jack asked, trying to hide his disappointment. Kitty smiled and shook her head.

"No stupid, most of us are, like, not goin anywhere, but, we decided to send Daniel, Chloe, Splinter and Fujiko home, they were kind of dragged into this and aren't really ready for like, a fight." Jack couldn't help but smile.

"What about you kitty, you and forge aren't going?" Forge laughed.

"Bro, you can't get rid of us that easy, your gear is my design and I got to stick by m best friend." Jack blushed a little at that. Jack looked over at the others. First fugiko, he walked over and shook her hand.

"Thank you for everything, fugiko, I wouldn't be here if not for you." Fugiko smiled, but frowned a little, somehow she felt responsible for Jack loosing his hand.

"If I thought I could do more, id stay put, but we left some important things left unattended back home." Jack nodded, and watched as she turned, heading for the portal. She looked back, blew jack a kiss, then leapt threw the swirling mist. Jack then turned to Daniel.

"Buddy, I'm sorry you got pulled into this, promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Daniel nodded, a tear falling down his cheek, as he leapt up to jack, hugging tightly. Jack was surprised, but then hugged back, and rubbed his head as a teasing older brother would. "You ever get to my world, I have a little sister who would just love to be your friend, be good, OK pal?" Daniel nodded, then ran off into the portal. Jack stood again and then walked up to Chloe.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't get more time to talk with you, I hope thing's turn out alright." Chloe gave a weak smile, and kissed jacks cheek.

"You keep Clark safe, OK?" She asked in a whisper. Jack looked over to Clark, then back to her, and smiled.

"You have my word." Chloe smiled, gave a wave, and leapt into the pool. Finally, jack faced master splinter.

"Be well, and calm, child, and know you are a true leader, and a man of great potential." Jack blushed, and watched, honored, as splinter bowed. Jack bowed back in respect, and watched as the aged, man sized rat slowly crept into the pool. Splinter was the last to enter. The villagers were now almost completely gone. Jack watched as kerowin hugged the man he learned to be her father, and watched as they parted, and the old man walked into the portal, only to see the portal close a moment later. Jack looked around, confused.

"orko, come over here, I need you to translate." Jack said as he walked over to kerowin, orko hovering up beside him.

"Kerowin, why didn't you leave with the others?" He asked. Orko translated in the odd, gibberish like language. After a moment, orko translated her reply.

"She said, She didn't want to leave you, and besides, she felt you needed someone to tend to wounded just in case." Jack grumbled, crossing his arms, seeing her matching his anger in her own body language.

"I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt here..." Jack said weakly. Orko again translated.

"She said, she loves you to, and has already talked to her father... She wants to go with you, to your home world when it's all over." Jack gulped, blushing. Jack looked over kerowin's shoulder, X standing behind them, smiling at them.

"I... I'd like that, are you sure?" Jack asked, she nodded. And that was all there was to it, She would come with him, and finally for the first time since X had died, He would be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, everyone who was left, He-man, Clark, orko, Raphael, Lupin, Rodimus prime, kerowin, blink, forge and kitty all sat together in another room, this one very close to what the forest beyond the structure looked like, except it was indoors, though you would never know it, all sitting around a small campfire, trying to have a night of relaxation, before the coming battle. Jack's arm was wrapped around kerowin's waist, her head resting on his shoulder, as he looked over at the small crew he called friends.

"So... Let's go around and share a story, I would like to know more about everyone." Jack said with a smile. Raphael gave a sigh, it was clear he wasn't interested in sharing, which was fine with jack, He wasn't interested in forcing anyone to do anything they didn't want to do.

"Well, I guess I could start," Lupin said, stretching as he lit his cigarette. Kitty beamed.

"Yes! Tell us the story of cagiliastro." she said, eager to hear this one. Lupin sighed, but nodded.

"That's right kitten, As I told kitty before, My partner, jigen and I had just robbed the local casino, but it turned out we had stolen counterfeit bills. It made me want to try again to learn the legend of what was called the goat bills, legendary forgeries, well on the way we ran into a runaway bride, who we tried to help shake her pursuers, but we blew it.

We eventually found out she was being forced to marry the grand duke, who wanted her ring to use with his own to unlock a huge treasure. They were related family's, and there was some legend involved, I forget, anyway. The girl, clarise, turned out to be a girl I had met years before, when I tried the first time to learn the secret of the goat bills and nearly died escaping. I can still remember the girls trembling hands as she held the glass of water." Lupin sighed as he remembered the tale.

"Well, in the end we all got out and the duke got his. When it was over, she wanted to come with us, to learn to be a thief and everything..." Lupin looked at the twin rings he now wore on one hand.

"Well.. Did she go with you?" Kitty asked, desperate to learn more. Lupin shook his head.

"I wouldn't let her, I wouldn't be responsible for... Well, for tainting another innocent. So I waved her adue, and drove off, good old zenegada hot on my tail as always." He said with a smile as he leaned back against a log. Jack was impressed with lupin's convictions.

"Well, who's next?" Jack asked with a smile. There was a loud groan, and all turned to see rodimus, sitting uncomfortably in the small room, small for him atleast.

"I guess I can share... This is the story of the biggest mistake of my life...

End of Chapter

Next Chapter:

Chapter 15: The secret wars : Chapter 11: lesson's to live by 


	15. Chapter 15: The secret wars : Chapter 11

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 15: The secret wars : Chapter 11: lesson's to live by

Rodimus prime sat in an aquard position, staring his blue, glowing eyes at the small fire in the center of the room, all other eyes on him as they listened intently.

"It all started years ago. Then I was known as hot rod, it was in the middle of one of the worst battles between my people, the autobods, and our enemy's, the decepticons, Galvatron's forces. Then though we had different leaders. The decepticons were led by Megatron, and we had the greatest leader the Autobot's have ever known, Optimus prime. They had been the greatest of adversary's for over 4 million years, and this battle.. It was their last... And it all ended because of me, because I thought I knew what I was doing, I was young, invincible, thought I could do anything..." Rodimus took a moment to reflect.

"Prime and Megatron were deep in a one on one battle, it was so massive the rest of us seemed to stop to see who would walk away. And for a moment, Prime had Megatron on his knees, his blaster pointed dead between the eyes. He would have won, if not for me. There was debris between them, enough to hide a blaster. Megatron saw it, Prime didn't. So megs started doing what he did best, deceiving. Looking back I think prime saw threw it immediately. Megatron was begging for mercy, literally, as he slowly crawled for the blaster. I saw what he was doing, and ran up to try to stop him... I still can hear Prime's voice, ordering me out of the way as I struggled with Megatron. That was the kind of leader prime was. He wouldn't take out a fellow soldier, even to kill the one decepticon that would end the war. Megatron easily overpowered me, and used me as a shield... And gunned prime down... Them Megatron threw me aside.. As if I were nothing.. I guess I really wasn't anything, not to a monster like megatron. I can still hear their words... Megatron stood over prime as he kneeled over, cradling the blaster wounds, still sizzling with electric feed back. The most sadistic smirk on his face as he said... "I would have waited an eternity for this... Its over prime" Optimus looked up at Megatron, coiled his fingers together, and slung his combined fists into Megatrons jaw, and sent Megatron falling twenty story's." No one saw Megatron after that, it was assumed he died, but some decepticons said there was a legend that Megatron was transformed into Galvatron... Prime... He wasn't so lucky..." All was silent as Rodimus finished his story, for a moment no one said anything, but eventually the night moved on, but it was clear that no one would forget the lesson Rodimus had learned from the story he lived. The night moved on, the group shared story's, and after awhile everyone had gone off to bed one by one. Jack found himself wandering the compound halls, feeling unsure. Rodimus, and his predecessor were real leaders, able to make the tough choices after learning what the wrong choices would lead to.

"Jack." A voice called out. Jack turned, and found He-man, Kerowin and blink walking up to him. Jack took a breath, and forced a smile as he-man rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your worried about tomorrow, aren't you, son?" Jack nodded.

"I'm not a leader... I'm just a kid from Jersey. What makes me a better leader than you, or Rodimus?" He asked, biting his lip in nervousness. Kerwoin came up to him, kissing his cheek, before speaking in that alien language. Jack looked over to blink for the translation.

"She say... You true warrior, you one man who save all... All lord say it in stars." Jack didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

"All lord?" Blink nodded.

"Elder say, all lord was first of us, and wrote story in stars, say one day hero will save all from evil one." Jack gulped, now he was some kind of biblical savior? He said nothing, but just looked down at Kerowin, her brilliant, green eyes having some odd power to make him smile. Jack looked up at he-man, looking for more comfort.

"He-man, have you ever been in a spot like this?" Jack asked. He-man thought a moment.

"Well, I've defiantly been in spots similar to this. I one day was sent by our spiritual leader, to find someone on an alien planet. After fighting threw an army of new enemy's I found her, and she turned out to be my sister." Jack nodded, surprised.

"so no pressure..." He said with a smile. There was a good laugh from all there, as they continued together down the hall. Jack didn't feel any more like a leader, but maybe he didn't have to. He had friends and allies, and hopefully that would be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

That night, As the hero's slept. Jack found himself somewhere else... Somewhere familiar. He found himself wandering the streets of new jersey. He was back home, but seemed alone.

He felt a chill crawl down his spine as he slowly wandered the streets, until he found what was once his old house. Just as it was before mystique burned it to the ground. He slowly walked up to the house. His hand slowly reached out, his fingers slowly, timidly touched the doorknob...

And then jack found himself sailing backwards. After a moment he found himself on his back in the middle of the road, looking up at... His shadow, somehow towering over him, a pair of wild, white eyes and a gaping jaw, filled with shining white teeth in a wicked grin. Jack wanted to throw out a clever joke or snappy one liner, but the truth was... He was terrified, more horrified than he could ever remember, and the nameless horror was closing in.

End of Chapter.

Next Chapter: The secret wars : Chapter 12: Worst Possible Scenario 


	16. Chapter 16: The secret wars : Chapter 12

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 16: The secret wars : Chapter 12: Worst Possible Scenario

Jack sat up, panting, drenched in sweat, gasping for air as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in his quarters, the smell of sweat thick in the air as he wiped off a thick sheet of perspiration off his forehead, as he looked around. The dream... It felt so real, so... Terrifying. He almost leapt at the chime alerting him that there was someone at his door. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Come in." He said, and shifted as Clark opened the door and walked in. "Clark?" Jack asked, his voice clearly weary. "You OK?"

"I'm alittle uncomfortable with what we got planned for tomorrow." Clark said, his arms crossed.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it myself, Clark..." Jack said as he shifted to sit on the edge of his bed.

"How... How can we do it without killing anyone?" Clark asked. Jack looked down, that was something he had worried about to. Then he looked past Clark, at the shimmering shield that sat against the wall, as if filling jack with a kind of hope.

"We do all we can Clark, people may die... But it's for a good cause..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came eventually, and although jack wasn't exactly well rested, he didn't let it show, he couldn't, not today. One way or another, he intended for all this to end today.

"So this is it, huh?" A voice asked. Jack looked up to see X, once again walking with him. Again she flickered, but was still there, jack sighed, trying to ignore it.

"yeah... I guess it's now or never." He replied as he walked into the main hall, the others all collected and waiting for him. He walked up to the podium, and took a breath.

"Does everyone know their mission's?" Jack asked. The group nodded, murmuring to one another. "Alright then... It's time, everyone..." Just then the building shook. Jack was knocked off his feet as the room seemed to rock back and forth. He struggled to get to his feet as the floor continued to rumble under him. "Everyone out now! Orko, Kerowin, blink and forge, I want you in the saferoom, the rest of you, outside, and be ready for anything, I'll be out in a minute." Everyone moved quickly. Rodimus prime immediately transformed and let the others hop in, before speeding down the hallway. Orko lead kerowin, blink and forge down the hallway on the other side of the room, passing jack as they went. Suddenly, kerowin broke off from the group, leapt up to jack, and kissed him passionately. The kiss make jack melt for a moment, forgetting everything but this moment.

And then blink was at her side, pulling her with them down the hallway. Jack watched her go, and took a deep breath as she disappeared from view. Then in a flash, he was running down the first hallway, taking a sharp turn to his right, into his quarters, and as quickly as he could, clamped the simple looking watch to his wrist, and started for the door. But then he froze, knowing he forgot something, but for some reason, couldn't think.

"Ahem." A couch came from the room's corner. Jack turned his head as he stood in the doorway, to see x, leaning against the wall with a koy smile on her face, pointing to the very familiar shield that lay in the corner. Jack instantly raced up and scooped up the shield, then looked up to her.

"What would I ever do without you?" He asked with a smile.

"Let's hope we don't need to find out." She replied, before kissing his cheek and pushing him off into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark, He-man, Rodimus, Raphael, kitty and lupin stood just outside the compound, weapons ready, but all shocked, with the exception of rodimus, as they gazed out on the landscape, to see the towering futuristic cannon pointing strait at them, firing a massive burst of energy. The heroes leapt off in all directions as the blast hammered into the compound wall, leaving a massive hole, and causing rubble to collapse in the massive hole in the wall, like a gaping concrete wound.

As the hero's collected themselves, the looked to see the villains standing in a line on ether side of the cannon, looking almost starved for a fight."Alright hero's," Jacks voice called out, standing in the shimmering armor, the iconic shield shimmering in the classics red white and blue, "Pick your target, and take them down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The safe room trembled as orko, blink, kerowin and forge stumbled, trying to keep from falling.

"How long do you think this will go on for?" orko asked nervously.

"Could be minutes, could be hours, I just hope it's not as bad as the last battle I saw jack in." Forge replied as a fresh rumble shook the room, causing him to fall, his back landing against the wall.

"Couldra ect rout le?" Kerowin asked, very nervous in the small room.

"What did she say?" Forge asked.

"She asked what happened in the battle your talking about?" Orko translated. Forge looked down, nervously.

"X died..." Forge said in a morbid tone. kerowin felt a stab in her heart, not for any kind of jealousy, but more for jack, knowing how he had cared for this woman, and having to loose her. When she first healed him, she felt the emotional wound in his heart, but until now never knew what had caused it. Just then the room shook harder than ever, causing everyone to fall to the ground. orko felt a chunk of the wall behind him topple, sending him flying across the room, as ruble began to fall in all directions. There was a loud scream, and the room was filled in a thick dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ssssssoo, you think you are a match for me, reptile?" Cobra commander asked, his pistol pointed at Raphael head. Raph stood in place, as if waiting for him to make a move.

"That's the general idea, mirror mouth." He replied, a confidant grin on his face. The commander snarled and took his shot. There was a second of confusion, and suddenly the bullet ripped threw the commanders shoulder, a light green liquid oozing from the wound. Raphael eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, your not human ether huh?" Raph asked, and before he could reply, Raphael fist collided with the commanders shimmering faceplate.

"Nevermind, don't get up." Raphael said with a chuckle in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

kimura walked over the warzone as if casually window shopping down a city street, looking over the combatants. She licked her lips as she saw kitty, leaping from side to side, avoiding an attack from Galvatron's ion cannon. Seconds later, the compound wall exploded from the inside out, and from the rubble emerged Bizzaro, smiling sinisterly.

"Can't keep a bad guy down." She said with a smile, brushing the dust off his jacket as he stepped out out of the slowly crumbling building. She chuckled as she watched him casually walk out, always liking the sight of destruction. Just then she was sent sailing backwards. She cartwheeled back before settling herself, shaking her dizzy head as she looked up, seeing the dent in The wild, flame panted truck that had just hit her.

"Bad robot." She said with a psychotic smile as she ran towards the truck, she stopped mid way as he-man raced up between them.

"Now, I'm never one to hit a lady," he was interrupted by a backhand from kimura, smiling as she watched him fall to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock as he stood up, rubbing a red spot on his cheek. So shocked was she in dis belief, that she almost didn't notice his fist connecting with her fore head, sending her toppling to the ground, out cold. "But your not much of a lady anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitting was gasping weakly as she leapt back and forth, avoiding galvatron's lazer blasts. Suddenly the blasting stopped. She looked up, seeing Clark trading blows with the massive robot, impressed that he was holding his own, and actually doing some damage. For a moment she couldn't help wondering if Clark was single. The thought was quickly dismissed when she found herself being slammed hard into a nearby tree, a strong hand wrapped around her slender throat.

She looked down and in horror, saw Clark, looking up at her with a sick smile as he held her against the tree, her feet dangling three feet off the ground.

"You've been a bad little girl, IM curious, tell me how you plan to survive this." She asked, licking his lips, enjoying the pain in her eyes. He gasped, and instantly grew enraged at his momentary defeat, as she simply passed threw his hand as if a ghost, and slid within the tree. In anger, he punched the tree, causing it to split down the middle. He looked beyond the tree, looking for her, when suddenly he fell to his knees, feeling his veins blister. He looked down at his hands, to see green lines forming like a spiders web over his flesh. He fell to his back, looking up at kitty, and the glowing green rock in her hand.

"Good think Jack thought ahead." she said to herself out loud. She didn't want to risk killing him, by resting the rock on his chest, so she just sighed and sat down beside him, to far for him to reach, but close enough to keep him harmless. But now she was forced to just watch the fight now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stand still, blast you!" Shredder demanded as he swiped his blades at the thin man in the red jacket.

"no thanks, blades, I kinda like not bleeding." Lupin replied and he leapt, twirled, and flipped out of reach like a gymnast, and stepped back. Shredder growled in a rage, slashing his blades in the air, kicking and chopping in the air to display his ability's and rage, clearly trying to intimidate him. Lupin watched, clearly impressed.

"Surrender now, thief." Shredder demanded. Lupin rubbed his chin, as if thinking about it.

" ummmmm... Nope." Lupin replied, and in seconds, his gun was out, pointing at shredder. The gun went off, smoke billowing from the barrel, as shredder fell to the ground, cradling his wounded leg. Lupin just stood in triumph, blowing the smoke from his gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was leaping threw the battleground, avoiding punches and explosions as he raced around, looking for a place to do his part.

"Are you ready to die, child?" A voice asked. Jack looked up, afew yards away, stood skeletor, his havoc staff standing tall at his side like a trusted companion. Jacks one hand tightened into a fist.

"I will die skeletor... But not today." he said, and looking down, as if for the first time remembering he held his great grandfathers shield, and hoped he could do it justice, flinging it hard at skeletor. Skeledor simply faded, as if he had become a simple shadow, only to re appear once the shield had safely passed by.

"Your aim is as true as your chances, boy." Jack smiled beneath the blast shield of his helmet.

"For once, we agree dead head." He said with a smile, as the shield turned in the air, and sailed back, colliding with skeletors back, sending it bouncing up high, and back at jack, catching it in his hand. He winced, not expecting it to hit his hand that hard, as he strapped it back to his arm. Skeletor screamed in a rage, pointing his staff ant jack, a yellow blast of light shooting from the staff. Jack raised the shield, and felt the blast slam into it, and dissipate into nothing. Jack looked up, to see skeletor racing at him.

But suddenly he stopped, looking around him. Jack looked up too, and smiled, as Raphael, Lupin, Clark and rodimus surrounded skeletor on all sides. He-man finally walked up, pointing his sword at the lord of destruction.

"Yield, skeletor, it's over." He demanded. Skeletor looked over the battlefield, and growled in anger, seeing all his soldiers laying over the ground.

"Now, he-man, you should know me better than that." He said with a sadistic laugh, as he waved his havoc staff. A green mist floated over him, and he disappeared. A moment later, the other evil warriors disappeared, in the blink of an eye. The hero's looked around in confusion as kitty ran up to join the others.

"Is that it, did we like, win?" She asked, out of breath.

"You have indeed." A booming voice said from out of no where. The voice they had all come to know as the beyonder. "You have the means to return to your worlds, and you may return there at any time, but decide wisely, for when no one is left, this planet will no longer exist." Then all was silent. Jack wanted to cheer, at last it was finally over, but then his heart sank before it could rise, as he looked out at the compound, which seemed half demolished. Terrified, he rose into the air, flying faster than he thought the suit could go, for the compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forge groaned as he pushed a massive boulder off him, groaning as he felt the blood trickling down his broken leg. He wanted to weep in pain, but he was even more afraid for the others. He looked around, coughing, his vision blurred. He could hear the sound of rocks crashing over themselves. And when his vision returned, he saw jack, almost in a daze, furiously clawing and throwing the towering boulders away.

He looked around, to see orko pulling blink up to her feet. His eyes scanned the area, and his eyes widened in terror, as he saw the hand dangling limp under the mass of rock jack was digging at. The moments seemed to last forever, all eyes were watching jack, as his movements seemed to be in slow motion. Eventually the others reached the rubble, and he-man and Clark began to help. Finally, the last rock was lifted away, and jacks eyes went wide as he pulled his helmet off, followed by his gauntlets, as he reached into the rubble, and lifted kerowin out of the pile.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he carried her out of the compound and layed her lifeless body on the smooth ground. He reached out to touch her cheek, and was painfully reminded that one hand was no longer there, and reached out with the other hand, and he caressed her bruised, orange cheek. Blink kneeled down beside them, and gently grasped kerowins fingers, as if feeling for something... Something that was just not there. Her green eyes glowed, as tears streamed from them, staining the ground as she looked up to jack, who whimpered in horror.

"She... Is gone." Blink said. The words stung like a punch in the gut, as he leaned down, his hand gently gripping at her hair as his head rested against kerwoin's cold flesh. His cried seemed to fill the red sky, as the others started to slowly come to stand around the painful sight. Kitty felt herself crying as well as she fell into lupin's chest, who held her gently like a father comforting a child.

Orko watched, unsure what to say or do, the sadness clear to everyone, as he hovered barely an inch off the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, Raphael finally kneeled down, and rested a three fingered hand on jacks shoulder. He looked up at the humanoid turtle, his eyes blurred in tears.

"It's time kid... There isn't anything more we can do... It's time to go home."

End of chapter

Next chapter: While you were gone


	17. Chapter 17: While you were gone

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 17: While you were gone

The X-jet soared over the great wall of china, but no one would know by looking up. That was one of the great advantages of having a cloaking device, no one knew you were there. Scott carefully piloted the massive jet a close few miles up, as jean's hands softly pressed her temples, her mind searching the landscape.

"anything?" Scott asked, the mid day sun's rays reflecting off his visor. After a moment, jean gave an irritated look, before looking up at Scott, and shaking her head, sadly. Scott sighed, never liking to see that face, as he tapped the small button next to the steering controls.

"Blackbird one to nest, No sign of him in china' professor." The radio crackled to life.

"That's disappointing, that was our last location... Alright, turn around and head home, blackbird, it's time to update everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Jim Hammond sat at his desk at the new jersey police offices, staring deeply at the file sitting in front of him. There was something there... Something he was overlooking. The report and photos of a grizzly murder haunting his vision.

"Hammond?" A voice asked as he looked up, a very very stunning blond walking up to him from the corner office, the beret giving her the appearance of a woman from a lost age, but her face quickly pushed any though of age away.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" He asked as he leaned up in his chair.

"You can tell me you've made progress on the o'maley case." She said, taking a seat on the corner of his desk, smiling almost seductively at him. Any other man would melt like butter at those eyes, but he knew the captain better than that, and her tricks didn't work quite as well on him.

"O'maley was a common punk, a snitch... Even if this Carson kid was a killer, there's no reason he'd kill o'maley, they had never even met before." The captain took a look at one of the photo's on Hammonds desk and sighed.

"Sadly that's not the worst of it. The DA wants Carson and doesn't seem to care whether the kid did it or not. He's planning on running for mayor next month, and he plans on playing the mutant card. If we catch this kid, it would make his platform almost literally raise him to the top." Hammond gave an icy stare.

"And his innocent isn't an issue, is that it?" The captain sighed.

"Ours is not to reason why, Hammond, just get him in cuffs, once he's caught, you have some time off coming.. .Plenty of time to... Make any plans you want." She said with a smirk. Hammond knew exactly what she meant, and she was right. Right away The captain knew he would do anything he could to find the truth. And they both knew, no matter how much the evidence pointed to this kid, there was no way he would kill, and Hammond would do anything to get the kid proven innocent. Having time off would give him plenty more time to go snooping, as well as distance himself from the department if he got into any trouble over it.

"Captain Dewolff, I could kiss you." He said with a smile. She simply dropped the photo on his desk.

"Not on duty, Hammond, maybe later." She said with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The world seemed to be crumbling around ollie as she leapt across the tumbling warzone around her. She gasped as she leapt from wall to wall, clinging to them like a fly, her eyes scanning the demolished landscape. She looked behind her. Watching as her friends, Jamie and Illyana raced after, her room mate, Megan, flying by with the use of her thin, insect like wings. Ollies eyes widened as she saw the wall beside illiyana and Jamie begin to fall. It would crush them in seconds. She pointed her fingertips at the wall and focused, a blanket of shimmering, electric webbing sprouting from the tips, passing over her friends, catching the crumbling wall and sending it flying back. With them safe, Ollie returned her attention to her path, and leapt like a coiled spring for the street pole ahead. She finally reached it, perching on it like her namesake, and danced in victory.

"Yes, I win again!" She said joyously as the world around them faded away, changing to the cold silver walls of the danger room. Storm looked down from the command deck that looked over the students as they collected themselves in the middle of the room.

"Olivia, the purpose of this exercise was to get the whole team to the end." Storm said threw the intercom.

"I know, and I did that." Ollie said back as she yawned, stretching her arms.

"I feel your missing the point child, however you have begun to show remarkable progress with your powers." Storm said, rubbing her chin.

"I suppose, no big deal, look, I'd love to keep playin around, but I got to meet some friends." She said with a half hearted wave, as she raced to the door, gone before anyone could say anything.

"This is bad." A woman said behind storm. Storm groaned as she leaned over the control console, watching the other students leave the room as well.

"What can be done, she is only a child." Storm said as she rested her hand to her head, and turned to face the woman behind her, in the unmistakable red and blue tights.

"If she keeps acting the way she is, things... Will get very bad. But I guess that can wait, we're supposed to meet with the prof. It's time we exchanged info."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott and jean didn't bother to change from their uniforms when the landed the jet in the hanger. The raced off as fast as they could to the war room. Scott felt strange being in the old uniform again. It was like visiting an old friend. He shook the nostalgic thoughts from his mind as they two reached the room and took a seat. Beast, rogue, Steve, Storm, Kurt and the professor were also seated, with spider-girl and cable at the front of the table.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started." Cable said as he leaned against the far wall.

"Here's what we can tell you," Spider-girl began, "Jack, Kitty and forge have been in a way... Recruited, for some kind of holy war. I don't know when or if they will come back, but for the moment we just have to be without them." Scott didn't like the sound of that, as he looked around he could tell some of the others didn't either, most notably Kurt, rogue and Steve.

"What do we know about this murder that jack is accused of." Beast asked.

"Not much, sadly records from this year were destroyed in an attack, not any attack in the near future, but all we do know is that history recorded me and spidey here popping in and helping out. Now keep in mind we can't share knowledge of the future, we're only here to talk to anyone who needs it and.. Well... To help in a fight if need be." Cable said, stroking his fingers threw his hair, his shimmering golden eye half illuminating the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Scott asked. Spider-girl sighed.

"Honestly all we can really do is wait... And be on our toes."

There was a little more talk on the situation but Steve couldn't seem to focus on it. He was lost in thought, rubbing his chin with one finger.

Rogue meanwhile felt herself fighting, feeling very nervous, fighting with herself as she sat in on the meeting. The two where lightly shaken awake by the professors words.

"Verywell, for the moment we must wait for things to happen, let's try and figure out what we can while we wait." He said as the group began to file out. Rogue was the last to get up, and held out a hand... Then pulled back, then lifted it again, catching Steve on the shoulder.

"Steve, could ah talk to y'all?" She asked. Steve nodded, and rogue was about to speak, when she caught the look Xavier was giving her, before slipping out of the room, leaving Steve and rogue alone.

"Rogue, is everything alright, you look a little pail." Steve said, snickering. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hah hah, very funny." She said with a groan. "Look... There's something ah need ta tell ya." She said, looking down. It took her a moment to find the words, and to force them out. "Jack is your great grandson." She said, and there was a moment of silence. Finally, Steve rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know rogue." He said, smiling as she looked up at him. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"H.. How?"

"Rogue, if you were asleep for over fifty years, what's the first thing you would do?" Rogue nodded, the answer incredibly clear.

"Look up family." Steve nodded, then looked her over, studying her. She noticed this, and instantly felt aquard. "What, what is it?" Steve was quiet a moment more, then smiled.

"You have a thing for Jack, don't you?" Rogue's mouth hung open, then she quickly turned away, color showing in her cheeks, she desperately tried to hide it but the damage was done.

"I got no ideah what y'all are talkin bout." She said in a wavering voice.

"Rogue, if you care that much for him, why don't you tell him?" Rogue hung her head, turning back around, but not looking up.

"He's not over losin X yet, Ah don't wanna put any more pressure on him. Steve gently lifted her chin with a finger.

"I understand kiddo, but if you wait to long, you may not have a shot. Take it from a guy who lost his shot... Fifty years two late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie was so happy she felt like she was flying, and to be fair, she was very close to it. She had trained with the power pack for a week now, and it was really paying off. Longshot had even promised to get her a costume. The end result of her training led to this among many other perks, she could swing on a web. Shooting a strand from her finger, connecting it to a nearby building or tree, and swinging threw the air, it was so amazing, and sure beat taking the bus home. Even so, she was real late getting home. She landed and clung to the side of a tree to catch her breath. She was able to use her powers a lot more, but it still drained her, and she needed to rest every so often to keep from passing out.

Just then she heard a buzz. She looked around, eyes wide, ready to strike, but there was nothing there.

"Maybe it was just a mosquito." She said aloud to herself as she looked forward, the mansion in view. She took another deep breath, and began swinging again. Not noticing Megan, Climbing out from behind a bush below, gasping.

"That was a little closer than id like." She said to herself as she took to the sky's and followed again. That woman, spider-girl, had asked her to keep an eye on ollie. And to be honest, she trusted this woman. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like she was a good friend from long ago. And truth be told, Ollies recent behavior had meg worried, so she soared off again to keep an eye on her best friend and room mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie yawned as she walked down the stairs. She always made sure to keep her bedroom window open, and always had a spare key outside taped to the window frame just in case. But now that she was home and Scott free, she was hungry and felt like making a secret trip to the kitchen for some food. It was well past midnight, and getting caught would be a bad idea. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she walked over and poked her head out the window nearby. At first she thought she may have been dreaming, but it didn't stop her from racing to the door and flinging it open.

There stood four teenagers towering over her. The one in the middle the only one she seemed to notice. He smiled sheepishly, giving the short, gray skinned, red eyed girl and nervous wave.

"Um... Hey ollie... Big brother's back."

End of chapter

Next Chapter: Unwelcome Home

Author's note:

I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but I promise things are about to get real real wild. Expect a lot more mystery, suprises, and twists in the future. Plus, there's a big Big surprise coming in the form of Detective Hammond. Let me know what you think cause your feedback is what keeps me going!


	18. Chapter 18: Unwelcome Home

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 18: Unwelcome Home

Jack had a lot of thoughts going threw his mind as he knocked on the door to the mansion, especially at such a late hour. Would people be happy to see him? Would they be angry with worry? But one thing he didn't see coming is the little girl he knew as his little sister, slapping him so hard across the face that it sent him flying off the mansion steps, and onto the path that lead to them. He winced as he sat up, rubbing the red hand print on his cheek as he looked up at his sister in shock. Even X had never slapped him that hard.

Ollie looked back at him from the open mansion doorway, a look of shock in her eyes at what she had just done, but then remembered why she had done it, and the angry look in her eyes returned. She simply turned, and stormed off, leaving the door wide open as she walked up the steps as if nothing had happened. Blink and Kitty helped jack to his feet, forge looking into the mansion as if expecting another attack.

"I suppose that could have gone better?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That was like, so not funny, forge, this is serious." Kitty snarled.

"Is this how you greet in your world?" Blink asked in her slow voice, still learning the language.

"Not exactly... It's a delicate situation." Jack said, tasting blood as he walked in, the others close behind."We should probably find the professor... Although I don't like the thought of waking him." Jack said as he almost felt a chill in the mansion.

"No need Jack," A kind, firm voice said warmly. Jack and the others turned to see the professor, wearing a brown sweater, a cup of tea in one hand, "It's good to see you again son, all of you." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Kitty ran up and hugged the man who had become a second father to her.

"I suppose explanations are in order?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well, let's just say we both have a lot to talk about. But for now, perhaps it's best if you all got some sleep," He said as his eyes passed over to Blink. He smiled and held out a hand. "Welcome my dear, I'm professor Charles Xavier, your welcome to stay as long as you like." Blink looked at the hand timidly, rubbing her own cheek, expecting something, as she slowly reached out to shake it back.

"May... May I live... Here?" she asked. Xavier wasn't expecting that, but smiled.

"I have a feeling I owe you that much, as I said, your welcome here." He said as he looked back at jack, noticing the familiar shield hanging from one hand. "I have a feeling that that needs to be returned to it's rightful place as well." He said almost teasingly.

"Well.. Let's just say it's not just for show anymore..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and forge stumbled into their shared room, as if they had just run a marathon. Jack fell face first on his bed, while forge simply sat on his own.

"It's so good to be home, huh bro?" Forge asked with a yawn. Jack only grumbled into his pillow, the shield rolling on the floor between the bed and the closet. "Bro... We need to talk about.. Her." Jack slowly sat up, but his eyes hung on the floor.

"It's over forge. It was hard enough delivering her body to her father... I don't want to go threw it again, not now." Jack said as he stood up again with a groan.

"I know bro but... You can't just bury this up inside." Jack continued to walk over to the shield, looking down at it.

"I can forge, I can and I will..." He said as he picked up the shield in both hands, looking at his reflection in the dented and scuffed shield. As he hung the massive piece of liberty back on the wall over his bed, he didn't notice something stay on the floor from under the shield, a small black glob of something. Instantly, knowing it was out in the open, it slithered across the floor and under the closet door. Jack and forge noticed nothing.

"Let's just hope that it's all over, forge." Jack said as he lay back down on the bed, and switched off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning jack, kitty, forge and blink sat in the war room after breakfast, with Scott, jean, Kurt, beast, storm, Steve, Logan, Xavier, cable and spider-girl. Before the meeting began there was a tidal wave of warm embraces and cheers of seeing eachother again. Jack was very excited to see not only Steve, but cable and spider-girl again. But all to soon things became serious.

"So, first thing's first, what happened to you three..." Scott asked, in mid sentence remembering blink, "Sorry, four of you." The next hour was spent with the four telling the story of the adventure they had had. Jack was sure to leave out some details, like falling in love only to loose the love of his life for the second time, and the loss of his hand, he didn't know how long he could hide that, but he would do so as long as possible.

"It sounds like you were burdened with a great deal of responsibility." Beast said with a smile.

"I suppose so, it's not something I enjoyed..." Jack said as his eyes fell tot he table. He shook the painful moments away and looked up. "So, what's happening here?" He asked, forcing a big smile.

"Not a lot, bub, you're wanted for murder is all." Logan replied as he chewed on his cigar. Jacks smile faded.

"What?" Jack asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Jack, do you know anyone named miles O'maley?" Storm asked. Jack shook his head. In honesty the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Jack... I hate to say this, but under the circumstances, I feel it would be best if you turned yourself into the authority's." Xavier said in an even tone. Jack looked to Steve, terror in his eyes. Steve had a calm, warm look, but nodded in agreement.

"I.. Yeah, of course... I guess if I didn't do anything I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I um... I'd like to talk to ollie first.. Before I go." He said weakly...

"Very well, We'll call the police at 4 pm sharp. If she doesn't return from school however, we can not wait for her." Xavier said. Jack understood. The whole thing left his stomach feeling empty. He had never been in jail before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the others slowly stepped out of the war room, Steve gave rogue a wink, before stepping out, followed only by her and Jack.

"Jack... Can.. Can ah talk to y'all?" She asked. Jack stopped.

"I guess, what's up rogue?" He asked. She walked up to him, her hands clasped together, trying to force the words out of her.

"Ah um.. I ah.. When y'all disappeared... Ah got real scared. Ah um.. Ah just wanna say.. ah'm glad y'all are ok." She said timidly.

"you and me both rogue... Was that it?" He asked, confused. Rogue gave him a scowl, pressed a gloved hand to his cheek, and kissed it.

"Ah hate you!" she said half seriously as she stepped out, as she turned the corner, she saw Steve, leaning against the wall, smiling. "Ah hate you to." She said in the same tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack grumbled as he sat on the bed in his room, looking at the floor. Rogue, Forge and Steve were there as well. Steve admiring the shield that hung on the wall.

"Look's like you got to play with old glory, here?" Steve said, trying to raise Jacks spirit's. It clearly wasn't working. Rogue frowned and sat beside him, this caused him to look up at her, tears in his eyes, desperately trying to hold them back.

"Jack, what is it?" She asked, her voice softer than he ever heard it.

"I... I don't even know why IM going to jail... And to be honest... IM not to sure I care... But... I just wish I could have had one last moment with ollie... She's all I got left." Rogue couldn't help but feel a bit hurt from this, but held her feeling's back.

"Jack, you've changed. What happened to y'all on that planet?" She asked. Jack looked around, then motion to forge. He nodded, got up, and walked over to the door, making sure it was shut and locked.

"I um... I don't know how to word it. I... I fell in love... There was this healer in that village I told you about. She... She was so different. Her name was kerwoin... She died." Rogue held her hand to her mouth, suppressing a gasp. To love someone so soon, only to loose them before they could truly have a life together. The room was quiet for a moment, and rogue did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie had slipped out of class hours ago, and had just stopped off at home to drop off her school stuff, when she climbed down the wall outside the mansion however, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation coming from jack's room, and stopped to listen in, and what she heard tore her up inside. She leaned against the wall, staring into space.

"How could he,"She thought, "He was with X, how could he have forgotten her so easily, just brushed her aside."

"I know what your thinking." That all to familiar voice said from above her. She looked up to see spider-girl, hanging from over the roof. She scrambled up to the roof, not wanting to have anyone hear this chat they were about to have. She reached the roof in record time, even for her, seeing spider-girl perched on the tip of the roof again, staring out at the sun. "Your thinking, how could he have forgotten X so easily, right?" She asked, suprising ollie, but she quickly hid her shock.

"So what if I am, IM right aren't I?" She asked, standing up and slowly walking over. Spider-girl turned and looked at ollie from over her shoulder, and even though her face was hidden in a mask, she seemed to scowl at her.

"yes, you are wrong." she said sternly. Ollies when wide in shock. "You think that jack should honor X's memory, well that's great and all, but people get lonely, you ever wonder what jack's been up to the last five years?" Ollie was speechless, this new line of questioning. "No you wouldn't, cause you never once even looked at his letters. You just stuffed them all in a drawer and hid in your corner. He worked hard, kid. He went to college, tried to make something of himself. And for five years, he was doing it alone." Ollie looked down at the ground.

"I have to go." Ollie said sadly, and before spider-girl could say anything, ollie had swung off into the bright afternoon sky.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt felt slightly odd next to blink. His mind had been on Amanda for quite a long time, after they had broken up he had fallen into a depression, but now he just felt strange next to this alien girl.

"This is... Your home... Also?" Blink asked, still struggling with the language.

"Zat's right, Ve all live here, except when ve are off at school." He said with a smile.

"School?" Blink asked, her bright green eyes full of questions.

"Yes, school... It is a place we young people go.. To learn." Blink nodded.

"Yes... To learn... scooool." She imitated. Kurt nodded, feeling it was close enough. They stopped as they saw spider-girl walking down the hall. When they made eye contact she turned, and raced up to them.

"Kurt, I need you... Both of you.. To be ready.. Something is about to happen, something important. I need you both to stay close to jack, you'll know what's happening when it starts." Spider-girl said, making Kurt feel like he was talking to Sarah connor.

"I.. What?" he asked. Spider-girl groaned, it was clear she was loosing patience. She gripped Kurt by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet, dangling like a child as she held him up to face her.

"Do not let Jack out of your sight, go where he goes, got it?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Y.. Ya, I got it." Not even moving, she glanced at blink.

"You to, blink, stay with them." Blink only nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spider-girl sighed. She hated intimidating people like that, but she didn't have the time to explain. She looked down at her hand, and saw in horror that it had become transparent. She pulled her mask off and looked into the hallway mirror, her red eyes sparkling, but like the rest of her, fading in and out.

"Oh god... Jack... Please be safe..." She said aloud... Before disappearing completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The time had come, It was four thirty and the police were on their way. Jack sat in the living room, wondering why Ollie hadn't returned to school with the other younger students. He heard the doorbell ring and stood up from the chair. He had been trying to put his mind away from everything by watching tv, but there just wasn't anything he wanted to watch on. He had forgotten to turn it off as he stood up, and watched from the room, to see the man known as Detective Hammond walk in. He was about to walk over and give himself up when Megan flew into the room at top speed.

"Jack, I.. Oh god... I tried to help but..." Jack was shaken.

"It's ok pixie, what's wrong?"

"Spider-girl asked me to watch ollie, I don't know why, but I did and.. Oh god it.. Its so..." Jack tried putting things together. Ollie had pixie watching her younger self? Why? Jack tried to think as the detective walked over to him. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion. Jack heard the detective give him his rights as he started to cuff jack, but jack's attention was pulled away from pixie, away from Hammond, to the television. The special report booming in his ears.

"Early reports of a new super team, calling themselves the power pack, loosing in their first attempt at the super hero game. The super team intervened in an assassination attempt on The mayors life by the known terrorist known only as Deadpool. Most of the team escaped with only minor injury's, and are being treated at mercy hospital, one team member, known by local media as spider-girl, took heavy injury's. She is now in emergency surgery, but not expected to live." Jack's mouth hung open, a terror he felt to often filling his mind. He looked at pixie as Hammond got one cuff around his wrist. Pixies tear filled eyes blinking as she nodded.

"No..." Jack heard himself say.

"I'm sorry son, repeat that?" Hammond said as he reached for his other hand, a hand which wasn't there. Jack suddenly leapt back like lightning. Kurt, Blink, rogue and Xavier rushing into the room.

"What's happened?" Xavier asked in worry. His eyes went wide in terror, only now noticing that the hand Jack had kept so well hidden for so long was no longer there.

"I lost X, I list kerowin... I wont lose her too... I WONT!" Jack said, almost a demand, as he leapt at the living room window, feeling is shatter against him, cutting him in various places as he rolled on the grass and raced off. Kurt sighed, not liking how this was going, and looked at blink.

"It is time ve go, ya?" He asked. Blink nodded as Kurt took her hand, but rogue could see what Kurt was planning, and in depredation, grabbed his tail, and in a puff of smoke, the three teens disappeared. Hammond was blindsided for a moment, but quickly looked up at Xavier.

"What's going on?" He asked. Xavier shook his head.

"I don't know Detective, but I intend to find out." Xavier replied. Hammond sighed.

"Im sorry professor, but that's not good enough," Hammond said as he grasped his radio.

"All units, all units, be on the look out for a Jack Carson, heading west on Lexington ave."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Strange Demands


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Demands

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 19: Strange Demands

Kurt, Blink and Rogue leaned against the wall, side by side, in the waiting room to see the power pack, but since reporters have been trying to do the same thing all night, it looked likely that they weren't getting threw.

"Where is he?" rogue asked impatiently.

"He vil be here, This is ver they took them, He vas clearly upset over someone getting injured." Kurt said, as he saw jack, running up to the information desk.

"The girl, the injured one, the one they call spider-girl, where is she?" Jack asked franticly.

"Sir I'm sorry, but unless you are family, I vent let you in there." Jack wanted to scream.

"She's my little sister, damnit, please." He said, begging. She gave a sigh, it was clear she wanted to help if he was truthful.

"I need some evidence of that." Jack bit his lip, and slammed his hand down on the desk, causing it to shake, Rogue, Kurt and blink all jumped at the odd behavior.

"Ma'am I've been very patient with you, and I know your only doing your job, so lets compromise," He said, peeling back the shirt sleeve that hid what was left of jacks right hand. "If you don't let me in... I wont be the only one missing a limb." The woman's eyes went wide, and nodded. She was tempted to call security... But she saw that boys eyes. He wasn't a killer, he was terrified, and not for himself. And with that thought, she pulled her finger back from the alarm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack gasped as he ran down the hallway, franticly looking threw every door he passed. After a few moment's, he saw something that terrified him. Two doctors, standing over a gurny, a child like shape under the blankets. Jacks heart sank like a rock as he sat the doctor drop the blanket over the child's eyes.

"I've done all I can, her body was... Different... I did everything I could and I couldn't save her." The doctor said sadly as he started out the door, not even noticing jack.

"It's OK doctor, it was just a mutant, no one will miss her." The nurse beside him said as she followed him out. Jack growled at that statement, but let it go as he walked into the room as secretly as he could. He walked over, his chest beading hard. Memory of identifying his father all those years ago... He reached out, lifted the blanket... And his heart froze, he doubled over and felt the bile spew out, coughing and gagging on the sickening thought. After a deep breath, and wiping the filth from his face, he took a better look at the lifeless face of Olivia. Quickly he checked her pulse, her breathing, anything the doctors may have missed... But there was nothing... He fell to the floor in a heap, holding the dead girls broken body in his arms, and cried, cried very hard. This little girl had become his family... And now she to, was gone.

"Jack?" A voice asked, soft and gentle. He looked up as if hearing some kind of vision, but it faded away, replaced by rogue.

"Yah'll okay?" She asked, hoping he hadn't broken down completely. Jack gave a weak nod. "Y'all got me so scared jack... everything's been so... Strange." The word hit him like a slap in the face. Instantly he scooped up the dead girl and walked up to the small collection of friends.

"Guys... I need your help, everyone's... But its dangerous, we could risk doing time, we could be risking our lives... But I can't do this alone... Will you help me?" Kurt smiled.

"Jack, I trust you more than anyone I've ever known." He said with a smile.

"You gave your hand... Your love... To save my people... I will forever be in your debt, as your eternal subordinate." Jack rubbed his head as she fell to one knee, looking up at him. He shook his head. "Get up, I'm no god... Friend is far better than slave." Blink blushed, and nodded. Jack then turned to rogue, who was fighting in the corner.

"WEll... Jack ah... " She took a deep breath" Ah would go to the ends of tha earth for you." Jack blushed at that, and took a breath himself, as he held is dead sisters body in her arms. Okay guys... Here is what we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and blink teleported to an old abandoned warehouse, there was a small spot in the corner which was once a make shift kitchen, a crude bed in one corner, and a massive hole in one wall.

"Who would live in such a place?" Blink asked, her speech getting better as she looked around the room. Rogue said nothing at first, taking a note and setting it to hang on the refrigerator door.

"Jack lived her for ah few months." She said as she turned. "Now, we gotta move to part two." She said, and blink agreed, and with the flick of an eyebrow, the dimensional gate opened, and they both leapt threw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me where he's gone Xavier, or ill bring you in myself." Hammond stated evenly.

"I'd like to see you try." Steve said evenly, cracking his knuckles under her hand. Hammond looked up, and the two men shared a deep death stare. Just then, a portal opened, shimmering purple and pink, and blink and rogue leapt out. The portals light seemed to cast their shadows across the whole room.

"Rogue, what's going on." Xavier demanded.

"We are with jack, professor, he's at the warehouse where you and ah met him. But we can't stay, gotta go." And with that,the two girls dove into the portal, and were gone. Xavier and Steve just stood there, staring for a moment, but Hammond was tired of all this.

"Xavier, I need the address to that warehouse, and I need it now." He said with a trembling voice, as if trying to contain a flaming rage. Xavier nodded, sighing weakly.

"Yes.. ofcourse detective, the address should be in my files, let's be going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Kurt stood on an old road, a familiar road, on bleacker street, in the busy streets of new York.

"What are ve doing here man?" Kurt asked. Jack sighed, holding his jacket over spiders body as if trying to keep her warm, it was strange, but it could be worse, not by much but it could.

"We got to wait for the..." Jack held his breath as the shimmering pink pool grew from the space of nothing, almost spitting out rogue and blink. "Girls... Okay... It's time." HE said, turning to face the condemned old building on the corner. "STRANGE! DOCTOR STEVEN STRANGE, I NEED YOUR HELP, I, JACK CARSON, AM BEGGING YOU!"

The others were silent, and rogue was about to ask if jack was OK, when the image of the dilapidated home shifted and changed into a massive well lit house, one meant for someone of an odd Asian decent. Jack walked up, the others, after realizing they were staring a bit to much, raced up behind jack. As they reached the front steps, the door opened.

"Greetings Jack Carson." the Asian man said with a friendly tone.

"Hey Wong, can't talk, problems." Jack said as he raced passed the man and into the house. The others waving sheepishly to the man as he moved to allow them all in. Jack stopped when he reached the main living room, spyder's dead body dangling in his arms. He looked up at the man he met long ago as Dr. Strange, clamping his cape on his back.

"Greetings once again, Mr. Carson." He said sternly as he walked over. Without a word he tenderly took spyder's body from jack and layed it on the small alter like table at the far end of the room. Jack wanted to protest, but it was clear that Strange knew what was going on already.

"Doc... I'll do anything.. Can you bring her back?" Jack asked. Strange's hands hovered over the body, as if searching for something. After a moment he pulled off the face covering mask, revealing the child's flowing silky hair and grey skin, which looked pailer than it should. Her eyes were wide open with a look of shock. Jack bit his lip at the sight. Rogue gasped from behind as they others slowly stepped in behind him. Strange frowned, his hand slowly falling on the girl's eyes, closing them. He turned, his expression grim.

"Even if I still had the delicate touch of a surgeon, I could do nothing. She has been gone for too long." Jack growled.

"I wont hear that doc, your supposed to be sorcerer supreme, prove it. I will do anything.. ANYTHING?" The determination in jack's voice almost frightened strange. After a moment, he nodded.

"There is... One thing... But it's dangerous for everyone involved."

"I don't care, do it." Strange frowned, as he walked threw the room, looking over jacks friends as if studying them, when his eye's fell on nightcrawler.

"It's more dangerous than you know, Mr. Carson. I can not bring her back directly because her soul is no longer with her body. I can open the gate, and give you the tools needed, but you would have to travel to the land of the dead, walk threw the trials of heaven and hell, retrieve it and come back. If you fail.. You will not just simply die, your soul will be lost forever, never again to find peace." Jack walked passed strange, looking down at the cold form of his little sister. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as his hand softly rested on her forehead as he turned to face the doctor.

"Doc, I said I'd do anything... And I will." Jack said, his tone cold. Strange nodded.

"Very well. The spell will take some time, and I will need your friend here." He said as his hand rested on kurt's shoulder.

"Me, vhat can I do?" Kurt asked nervously.

"You are unique my young friend. Your teleporting glances past the edge of the underworld. With it I can re direct it to open the portal to heaven. But you must remain with me, so that we can re open the doorway, there is no way out from the other end." Kurt sighed, and nodded.

"You are very brave, young one. I will need time to prepare, if you all would wait in the other room, while I begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat on the couch in the den, his head in his hands as he struggled to hold it together. The other three sat on the couch that mirrored the other one, not sure what to say. After a moment, rogue stood and took a seat beside jack, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm goin with ya." She said, determined. Jack looked up, completely blind sided.

"Rogue... I will literally be walking threw hell... I wont ask anyone to go with me, and I wouldn't want anyone else to go threw that." Rogue shook her head.

"Jack, if ya try ta argue, I'll just knock y'all out and go on mah own." Jack grumbled. He hated it, but he knew there was no getting out of this one.

"Okay... But at the first sign of trouble, you stay safe, OK?" Rogue nodded, taking great care to keep her crossed fingers hidden behind her back.

Kurt and blink were watching all this, both feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Tell me, friend, Kurt. Why do you appear so different from other... Humans?" She asked, blinking her bright green eyes. Kurt looked up, for the first time getting a good look at the diamond shaped scar that framed her left eye.

"Vell... I am vat is called a mutant. Most humans are born looking like them," Kurt said, motioning to Jack and rogue, "Because I am a mutant, I vas born different, with ze blue fur and tail." He said, his tail swaying over his lap nervously. Blink gently pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Is... Blink a mutant too?" She asked, looking down at her free hand.

"I don't know... But it shouldn't matter. Some people hate us because ve are different... But ve are still people." Blink nodded, feeling very safe with this strange blue elf at her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty grumbled as she paced back and forth in kitchen. Steve, Pixie and forge also at the table. Lockheed, the small purple dragon that had returned home with her from "battle world" sat on the table, watching her pace back and forth like a loyal dog.

"I like, hate having to sit here an wait." She said angrily.

"There's nothing else we can do right now, kitty." forge said, his finger sliding in a circle on the table.

"I'm not so sure of that, son." Steve said, rubbing his chin.

"What can we do? We don't know where jack is or what else to do." Pixie said, sitting at the edge of the table. Steve suddenly noticed something that made him look up at the winged girl.

"Megan, right? Weren't you... Bigger a moment ago?" He asked, confused. Megan blushed.

"Oh.. Yeah... I forgot... It look's like I developed a new power." She said shyly, and to demonstrate, she suddenly shrunk, until she was no taller than three inches tall, standing on the table and waving up at the three.

"Well that's interesting. And it gives me an idea. I think we can do something alittle more productive than just sit here, if your all with me?" Steve asked. The three teens looked up at him in shock.

"You like, kidding? Anyone would want to work with you, sir." Kitty said eagerly, Lockheed leaping up to rest on kitty's shoulder, as if he himself was also excited.

"well, the police can't seem to figure out what's happening, let's see if we can find out more about this murder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Wong summoned the teens to join Dr. Strange in the main room. His hands were glowing, his eyes closed.

"Kurt Wagner, step forward." Strange said clear as day, although his mouth did not move. Kurt gulped as he walked over slowly. Strange rested a hand on Kurt's head, and the glow that covered his hands grew to engulf him as well. Strange made a strange gesture with his other hand. His two middle fingers pressing against his palm, the two outer fingers and thumb sticking out, his finger tips pointing away, and the light slowly flooded out from his finger tips, and from that light grew a swirling pool of blue and red.

"The portal is open, go my friends, I can not keep the portal open constantly, I can reopen it in three hour, know that you have that much time to finish your mission and return, for once that second portal closes, it will never open again." Jack gulped, but felt a squeeze on his hand, his only hand. He turned, and saw rogue holding it, forcing a smile, trying to comfort him. Jack forced himself to smile back, and the two friends walked threw the gateway, into the afterlife.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Strength from within 


	20. Chapter 20: Strength from within

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 20: Strength from within

Jack and rogue looked over the landscape, and were mesmerised by what they saw. Tall towering buildings as far as the eye could see. Everything was bright and shiny, and there was no pollution or smoke anywhere to be seen. Only soft, fluffy clouds blocked out the sun enough to keep from blinding you, as the rays complemented the almost perfect scene.

"So... Where do we start?" rogue asked timidly. Jack shook his head, looking around, finding themselves on a small path, it was a dirt road, but jack had never seen dirt look.. Well... Clean.

"I guess we follow the yellow brick road." He said teasingly, as he motioned for rogue to follow, and he followed the path. They had been walking for what felt like a long time, but they hadn't even broken a sweat, when they saw people coming up the path, as if waiting for them and coming to meet them. Two men, both wearing bright white suits, with smiling faces. One of them was an African American man, who was quite short, the other, an Asian man, and taller than most.

"Welcome, travelers, here, all are welcome. Are you ready to go forth, and find your final rest?" The shorter man asked. Jack and rogue looked at eachother, and jack found himself surprised to be actually considering it.

"Um... Not exactly.. We're actually looking for someone... We're not here long IM afraid." He said nervously. The two men looked at eachother in shock.

"Oh dear, you mean you are not... Passed on?" The taller man asked.

"No, we're just visiten..." Rogue said shyly, feeling very out of place.

"This is a very rare occurrence, please come with us, we must discuss this, I promise to do all I can to help you." the short man said, guiding them ahead of them. Jack and Rogue slowly walked down the path again, the two men following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and rogue sat in a massive waiting room, it felt however more like an airport terminal, except much less chaotic. People looked down the hallways, greeting new arrivals as if they had been waiting for endless years.

"What do y'all think they'll do with us?" Rogue asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but.. If we're... In heaven... I can't imagine it being anything real bad." Jack replied, looking around, as if searching for someone.

"What are y'all looking for?" Rogue asked, giving jack a inquisitive look.

"No one..." He said timidly.

"Y'all are lookin fer X, ain't ya?"

"Well... Yeah.. And others... Haven't you lost people you lost in life?" Rogue looked down.

"Other than the other's at the mansion... I didn't really have many people." Rogue said sadly. Jack frownd at this. It occurred to him how difficult it must always be for rogue, not having anyone to care for her, as well as having no one to be able to even touch her. He was just about the hold her gloved hand when the two men walked in.

"Mr. Carson, please come with us." The shorter man asked. Jack nodded... Giving a look to rogue, who clearly didn't want to wait alone, but did her best to hide it, and gave jack a smile. Jack nodded, and slowly followed the two men, leaving rogue alone in the room, to watch the passers by like a lost child.

"Annie?" a voice called out. Rogue looked up, half terrified. No one knew that name, and she wondered who'd dare to use it, even if they did know it. She leapt to her feet, ready to pounce, when she saw, of all people, X-23.

"Ah... X?" She asked, her eyes wide. X smiled a small smile, and slowly walked up to her. "How do y'all know mah name? mah real name?" X's smile grew a little.

"Well... I am... Dead, we don't have much more to do than watch the living." She said, her usual emotionless tone returning. Rogue looked down, shyly.

"Then.. y.. y'all know wh.. What I've been sayin, what I've been thinkin?" Rogue asked, feeling like her privacy had been invaded. X frowned and sat down beside her.

"I do.. Yes... But I.. I wanted to talk to you... About it." X said, nervousness creeping into her voice. Rogue looked up again.

"Talk ta me?"

"Yes. I feel Jack seeing me now would... Affect his judgment, and I don't want to do that. He... You both have much more to do back home. I just wanted you to know.. I'm okay. When I left I told jack I wanted him to be happy... No matter what. I... I think you can give him that happiness." X said nervously.

"We both do." A new voice said. Rogue looked up, and her surprise went up another level, when she saw the tall, orange skinned, green eyed girl, looking down at them both.

"Who are y'all?" rogue asked, almost not wanting to know.

"I am known as karowin... I.. Fell in love with jack on the battle world." Karowin said shyly. Her smile was wide however, like a girl that had never known heartache.

"ah... This doesn't bother y'all... How ah feel?" rogue asked. Karowin shook her head as a child would, as she took a seat beside her.

"when we come here, something happens to us, as if... Things are made clear." Karowin said.

"What ever is in our minds to make us angry or sad... It doesn't go away, but its made much much easier to control... And there are other changes." X said, looking down at her hands, one thumb rubbing over the other hand's knuckles. "The blades are gone rogue... I guess there's no longer any need for them." Just then, the Asian man walked up to the three girls.

"Ms. Karowin, we are ready for you." He said in a soft, pleasant voice. Karowin nodded, and smiled to rogue before standing up and following the man.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Rogue asked.

"I do not know, but I do know that it's not your time... For ether of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had been lead to a bright room, so bright he could see nothing but light in all directions. It wasn't blinding, but it was nothing but light.

"Hello?" Jack called out.

"Greeting, Jack Carson." A voice said out. It was calm, like a grandfathers, but seemed to come from everywhere. He stumbled in place, looking around franticly, trying to keep calm.

"Who are you.. Where am I?" Jack asked, trying to sound demanding.

"What is it you want?" the voice asked.

"I... I want my sister back, and to go home with her and rogue." Jack replied, feeling he was being tested some how.

"If you could have anything you want, What would it be?" The voice asked. Jack wasn't sure he understood the question.

"T... To be home, with my family and friends... And to be happy."

"And nothing else? Not wealth, or power?" Jack felt like he should be seeing some kind of hidden meaning, but it eluded him.

"Yeah, that's it." He said evenly.

"Verywell, you speak true and kind, as I wish all would. For this, Jack Carson, for this and for all the good you have done in your life, you are to be given a gift." Jack was about to ask more, but then a hand rested on his shoulder. Jack turned, about to fight, and his mouth hung open.

"Hello Jack, you have been very busy." The man said that jack was shocked to see.

"This... This isn't real... Your a shape shifter, or illusion or something." The man shook his head.

"I'm proud of you boy, you saves the entire world, with no thought of reward. You make me so proud to call you son." the man said, taking both of jack's hands in his.

"Wait," Jack thought, realizing what just happened and looked down. His hands... BOTH HANDS, were there, as if his right hand had never left. He looked up, eyes watering.

"D...Dad?!" He asked. The old man nodded.

"Not all of us could be here, there are rules, even here, but I was aloud to see you." He said with a smile. Jack whimpered, and pulled the man into a tight embrace.

"Dad.. I... When you left I... I lost my way." The old man hushed him.

"And you found your way again. You never once made excuses for your mistakes, you never once expected something for your good deeds. You are the best son a father could have, and I'm not the only father who thinks so." Jack looked down, for some reason the statement hurt.

"The professor you mean?" Jack asked, the old man nodded.

"He loves you as much as I do, and if I had to pick there would be no one id want more to take my place." Jack looked into his eyes.

"No one could take your place dad." The man chuckled.

"Maybe not boy, but we're short on time and there's one more person who has time with you." Jack was confused, until he heard footsteps, and there she was. He orange skin shimmering in the heavenly light, her flowing red hair spread out and fluttering in the breezes. Her green eyes lit like flash lights, showing the sweetness in her soft smile.

"Hello Jack." She said in a soft tone.

"y... kerowin?" he asked. She nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek. "B.. You... I can understand you..."

"The impossible isn't so impossible here, my love." She said with a smile. Jack ran up to her, held her tightly in his arms and spun. She giggled as he held her off her feet. After a moment he set her down, and kissed her softly. She kissed back, gently caressing her fingers down his cheek.

"I... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said sadly. She smiled, and kissed his cheek, the fingers of one of her hands gently caressing his hair.

"You are not able to be everywhere at once. I understand." She said with a smile. Jack smiled, then stood back, his mind soaring with thoughts. He looked back to the old man, who smiled at the whole scene.

"Dad.. Is mom here, and ash... And.." The old man held up his hand.

"I can't say son, it's giving away to much information IM not allowed to share. Jack frowned, then turned and raced up to be intensely close to Kerowin, his eyes piercing into her own. "Kerowin, I have to know... Is X here?" Kerowin gave a look of shock, but only because of the sudden action. She smiled, gently caressing his cheek again, and nodded. He let out a breath. He often wondered if she could have "made it in" and if someone like her could change her fate, then he had hope for the world... For the universe... For everything.

"Jack, as much as we want to be with you, there is no time, all we can do is give you this." His father said, motioning to kerowin, who now seemed to hold a small sphere of light in her hand. Jack was confused, he reached out, but then hesitated.

"What is it?" Jack asked. The old man gave a small laugh.

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself, just know we are all behind you. Now go... Go and save your sister." And with that the light became blinding. Jack shielded his eyes, and when he looked up again, he was on the dirt road again, rogue at her side.

"What was that?" Rogue asked, rubbing her eyes. Jack looked around, and his eyes fell down at his restored right hand, a small ball of light hovering in his hand, but as he reached out to touch it with his other hand, it shrank away until it was gone.

"I don't know... But we don't have much time." Jack said as he looked down the path, and saw the scenery ahead growing dark, twisted thorny dead trees and thunder filled storm clouds forming in the distance. "and IM pretty sure the worst is ahead of us."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Enter the Inferno

Author's note:

Well We've been on a wild ride with Jack so far, and it's only going to get wilder. But I need to know the direction's i'm taking are good ones. I need feedback folks, and I need a lot of it. Please tell me what you thing, how was the secret war? Who did you miss from the first story, who do you wish didn't come back? Give me anything, thank you.

Orko ;)


	21. Chapter 21: Enter the Inferno

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 21: Enter the Inferno

Jack and rogue had been walking for what felt like days. The terrain had gotten more and more difficult to walk threw. The dirt road had long since disappeared, only to be replaced with a small gap between the thorny vines and thick, dead trees.

"How long has it been?" Rogue asked, ducking under a pitchforked tree branch.

"It can't have been to long, If it had been, The doc would have opened the gateway again." Jack said as he slowly crept threw the dark forest. After afew more minutes that felt like hours, they came across a long river that seemed to stretch on forever, almost perfectly blocking their path. Jack groaned as he lead rogue threw the edge of the forest, and walked slowly over the cold beach. As he scanned the landscape, rogue kneel down and examined the sand as it fell threw her fingers.

"This is to weird... Can Sand even be dead?" rogue asked. Jack looked down, watching the sand shift as he nudged it with his shoe.

"If it can, this is what it would look like." Jack replied with a grumble, still looking over the endless lake.

"Can we go around?" Rogue asked. Jack shook his head.

"No suck luck, I don't think there is an end to this river." He said sadly as he walked up tot he massive body of water, making sure to keep away from the black waves.

"Look!" Rogue yelled, pointing past jack, to the small figure that was almost invisible behind the blanket of fog. After a moment, the small shadow took the form of a tall, thin figure, standing in a rickety, crumbling gondola. The man hidden in a long black cloak with a thick hood over his face. Jack said nothing as he watched the figure change coars to meet them on the beach. Jack felt a shiver shooting down his spine as the figure towered over him, not making the slightest move to leave his boat.

"The living have no place here. What business do you have in the land of the dead?" The man asked, his voice hoarse, as if the man had a cold all his life.

"I... We intend to bring someone back to life, she died before her time." Jack said evenly. The hooded man gave the lightest chuckle.

"Everyone's death occurs on schedule, there are no early or late arrivals. But once they arrive to their place of rest it is no longer any business of mine. This vessel is the only way across the river, but I do not transport for free. What will you give me for passage across the river styx?" Jack gulped. He never saw this coming.

"What would you like?"

"Anything of value to anyone." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think. At a loss, he dug around in his pockets, but couldn't find anything more than afew dollars, which he doughted would work here.

"What about this?" Rogue asked, offering The man a pendant on a necklace. Jack looked up at her.

"Rogue, what.. What are you doing?"

"We need ta get passed, right? Well.. this is somethin valuble ta me." She replied, holding it out for the man to take. The hooded figure revealed his hand, which was barely a hand, there was nothing but a set of bone fingers, small trails of dried blood and rotted flesh hanging from the yellow stained digits. Without even thinking, rogue lost her hold on the pendant, and it fell into the man's skeleton hand. He felt it in his hand, and it seemed to glow with a light, blue haze.

"Indeed, an item of great value, not only to you, but one other... A fitting payment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a time that they couldn't measure, they reached the other end of the river without incident, and without a word. When the boat hit the sand, the boat rocked hard, kicking up a small cloud of dead sand. Rogue shivered as she stood up and leapt out of the boat, her arms wrapped around her, her fingers clutching her arms, feeling cold as ice. Jack slowly crept out to follow her, when the hooded man reached out with a sudden swift motion, his boney fingers gripping hard on his right wrist.

"Know this, Jack Carson, The place you are bound for is not for the feint of heart, and this hand..." The hooded man said as he lifted Jacks arm up without effort, despite jack's intense struggle to free himself, "This hand has already traveled the river styx once before, and I look forward to holding it again, when anything leaves this realm, and returns again, it is not offered a second ride aboard this vessel. Once you leave this place, I will wield this hand...again, And as you can see..." The man said, his free hand lifting his hood slightly, revealing the pale, skull beneath, the socket where there were once eyes only showed a glowing dark red, " As you can see... I can use all the hands I can get." And with that, jack was pushed hard onto the sand, the man laughing a hard as he pushed the tall staff into the shore, and forcing his boat back into the sea, the fog growing thick and enveloping him like a mothers embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue and Jack had continued walking, for what felt like another lifetime. Jack let his hand flex, remembering what it was like to have both hands again. But it was mostly to keep his mind off the fear of walking into hell. The surroundings had quickly drifted from a cold, dead forest to something like a living inferno. The sky was filled with dark, red clouds. The temperature had rising to an intense heat. The sound of pain filled moans filled the air as they passed the occasional person, laying on the landscape, their body's thin, as if there was nothing but skin and bones.

Rogue shivered, as a particularly loud moan made her leap, and cling to jack's arm. Jack bit his lip, scared himself, but forced himself to laugh a little.

"Scared rogue, I figured this would be your kind of place?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Shut yer trap, jersey boy." She replied as they reached a towering gate. Back, smelling of burned metal. Jack reached out to try to push it, but it was blindingly hot, so much so that jack pulled his hand away, not even needing to touch it to know it would hurt.

"Okay... So what now?" Jack asked.

"I can help you..." A voice stated. Jack and rogue turned to see a tall, thin woman walking over to them. Rogue clung tighter to jack as the woman walked passed them, and pushed at the gate. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the woman forced the gates open, and waved the two teens onward, leading the way. " we must hurry, Cerberus will be close." She said as the three started hastily down the path.

"Cerberus?" Rogue asked, whispering to Jack.

"Greek myth, Cerberus was the three headed dog of Hades, And guarded the entrance to the underworld." Jack explained, surprised that the myths had some basis in reality.

"You are well informed, Jack Carson." The woman said.

"You know me?" Jack asked, still not sure if he trusted this woman.

"I do, Mephisto has had his eye on you for some time." the woman said, leading them farther into the dark underworld.

"Mephisto?" Jack asked.

"He is ruler of all who lose their way, he lives off the mystery of the dead." Jack gupled, not sure if he liked the idea of the king of hell watching him.

"Kay... Look, I'm looking for..." Jack was interrupted.

"I know what it is you seek, and I wish to help you." The woman said.

"Why would y'all wanna help us?" Rogue asked. The woman slowed in her step, but didn't stop, continuing down the path.

"I have my reasons," The woman said as she stopped at the edge of a tall staircase. "What you seek is up those stairs... But I warn you, the journey is not a safe one... But it is one you must travel alone." Jack frowned, and looked into rogues eyes.

"Rogue... I got to do this... Trust me.. OK?" Jack pleaded. Rogue frowned... But nodded, and watched helplessly as jack started climbing the stairs.

"You care very much for him, don't you?" the woman asked. Rogue nodded, watching jack disappearing up the endless staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack gasped, the stairs seemed to go on and on forever. He felt the air begin to grow thin, as he struggled up the stairs. Suddenly, he felt the ground under him give way, and suddenly it shattered like glass under him. He found himself falling. He reached out, fingers gripping the edge of the broken staircase, hanging by his fingertips. As he struggled to pull himself up he felt the stairs cutting at his flesh. He looked up, shocked to realize the stairs were actual glass, and the spider web cracks were starting to grow.

"Mr. Carson..." A voice called out, one he knew as Dr. Strange's voice.

"Doc, What is this?" Jack called out, his legs flailing in an attempt to right himself.

"It is once of the trials the lord of evil has prepared for you. Those stairs are a physical representation of your own confidence, you must have faith in yourself, if you don't they will shatter as your confidence would." Jack felt his heart fall at the sound of that. He had let down so many already... Spyder, Kerowin, X... How could he... His thought were interrupted by the sound of cracking glass, and shook the thoughts away, forcing himself to remember the good he had done. Bringing captain America back to life, saving Spyder from the mob of mutant haters, the fight with kang... As if the memory's fueled his strength, he pulled himself up, struggling, but eventually he was back on the staircase. He groaned as he slowly crept up the stairs. The glass shards along the walk had cut him in countless places. He felt blood trickling freely from all over, making a sickening squishing sound in his shoes as he walked.

After some time the top of the staircase became visible, but he had to hold back from running the rest of the way, if he tried he would cause another collapse of the stairs, and the last thing he needed was to fall forever. When he finally reached the edge, he saw something that made his blood freeze. A tall mass of pointed rock, standing tall from the rocking mass of ground that made up the mile wide mass of floating rock that made up the top of the stairs. But there was something within the rock, trapped within it, wrapped in a circle of spiky tall towers of rock, like a cramped prison that forced the object to stand upright. Jack's eyes went wide as he crept closed, and saw it was a person.

"Ollie..." Jack said, horrified. The girl stood in the tight space of rock, nude, her eyes shut as if sleeping, but forced to sleep standing up. Odd, thick thorny vines wrapped around her as if strapping her to the rocky wall. Jack ran towards her, but found himself being knocked sideways. He dell hard to the ground, his wounds stinging as his head fell back, over the edge of the hovering rock platform. Jack stood up weakly, and looked up at his attacker.

"hey Jack, Remember me?" boy asked, his expertise a sickening smile, like one a psychopath may wear before killing his victims. It took Jack a moment, but he recognized him.

"T... Ted?" Jack asked.

"You remember me, I'm touched, to bad you had to turn into a mutie's pet." HE said angrily as he leapt at jack. Jack rolled away and pushed off the ground, stumbling but in a defensive position.

"What are you doing here, did you die?" JAck asked, terrified.

"Fraid not pal, I'm jus there to kill you for screwing up the Friends of humanity's plans." Ted replied, leaping hard, an uppercut sent him flailing back on the ground. Jack had to think, this wasn't making sense The stares seemed to be effected by how he felt... He had been in that situation before... And hoped it worked the same way here. Ted leapt up to jack, who still lay on the ground, a knife in his hand. JAcks eyes tightened shut, his arms crossing to block what looked like it would be the final blow... Only to hear the loud klang of metal on metal. Jacks eyes lit up, knowing that sound well, Looking up he saw the all to familiar shield strapped to his arm. Jack smiled, and without even thinking, he slapped the shield up, connecting with teds chin, sending him sliding against the rocky floor. Jack leapt up, and ran over, pinning the boy, his shield pressing against teds chest.

"I wont kill you ted, leave now." Jack said angrily. Ted only laughed.

"Fine jack, ill go... But don't think this is over... Even if you do get out... You'll see me again... Keep your friends close jack..." And with a sick laugh, he disappeared in a thick cloud of vapor. Jack stood up as the mist fluttered about and then, dwindled into nothingness. Then he looked down at the shield he had somehow summoned with his mind. He slipped it off and threw it to the floor as he ran up to ollie, his heart beating as he pulled and ripped at the vines. They were tightly wrapped around her, and cut at his hands as he pulled, but after a moment, the began to give way, and he tore at them like a man possessed. The pain wouldn't slow him, no enemy would keep him from coming. His only thought was of his sister.

"ollie..." Jack said, slapping her face gently, trying to wake her. After the second or third slap, her eyes slowly widened.

"J...Big Brother?" She asked. Jack smiled, tears mixed with drops of bloodstreeked down his cheeks as her own bright glowing red eyes filled him with a warmth.

"Jack... I... I wanna go home now..." Ollie said in a whimpering tone. Jack nodded, and timidly scooped her up from her prison of stone, and held her timidly in his arms, but then he stood her up for a moment.

"What are you doin?" Ollie asked in confusion. Jack said nothing, but peeled off his shirt, and one could see the blood stains all over it, as well as the massive amount of bruises and wounds, and what looked like could be a broken bone or two. Jack took a breath, trying to ignore the feeling of inurey.

"Put the shirt on kid, it's weird to see you naked..." Jack said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Jack smiled alittle when he met rogue and the strange woman at the foot of the stairs, ollie wrapped in his arms, his shirt now the only thing hiding ollie's dignity.

"I think it's time we headed home." Jack said between breaths.

"Ohhhhh Nooooo, Jack Carson," A voice called out, a massive one. THey all looked around, the woman seemed terrified, as if the voice had written her death sentence. Suddenly, one wall of rock crumbled, falling hard like a door sliding to hide beneath the rocky floor.

"Nooo, Jack Carson, I think we will be having much Much more fun with you dear boy.

End of chapter

Next Chapter: Devil's Challenge 


	22. Chapter 22: Devil's Challenge

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 22: Devil's Challenge

Jack looked up behind him, and his jaw dropped in a moment of terror. There before him stood a man that was monstrously huge. Towering over him like a tall building, his face a bright red, his toothy fangs curling over his lip in a sinister grin, his ears pointed, his hair do red it was almost on fire. Jack was sure he was starring up at the devil himself.

"You will never leave my domain!" The monster man screamed, swinging his thunderous claw at him. Jack fell backwards, Ollie's body dropping hard on his chest. But the force of the fall seemed to shake her awake. Jack leapt up slowly, Ollie still tightly held in his arms as he dove behind a rock, the massive tantrum of the monster causing the entire area to tremble.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked out loud.

"That is Mephisto, He is the ruler of the underworld." The woman Jack and Rogue had met earlier said, her breathing weak. Jack looked down to see Olivia stirring, and sitting up in his lap.

"Welcome back lil sis, have a good nap?" Jack asked sarcastically, making sure his shirt was secure around her, hiding her otherwise naked body.

"What happened?" Ollie asked weakly. She jumped as a fresh tremor shook them all.

"Explanation later, we got to get out of here." Jack said, gulping, trying to think, all of a sudden, the shaking stopped. It was deathly quiet.

" , Perhaps there is another way we can enjoy ourselves?" The monsters voice called out, only this time it wasn't laced with the gurgling sound of a rampaging beast. Jack took a breath and set Ollie to sit beside them all, then turned his head towards the voice. The woman gripped his wrist, causing him to turn to face her.

"Jack... Don't..." Jack looked the woman in the eye a moment, wondering what she meant, why she cared, but in the end he shook himself free, stood up, and faced the devil.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked. The man was human size now, the same terrifying features, only now he wore a dark suit.

"Perhaps a bargain. Tell me boy, what is it you want more than anything else. Your loved ones living once more, or perhaps your hand?" The man asked, walking over to Jack as he would a good friend.

"No, thanks, im good." Jack said evenly. He had to stay strong and focus. They only had afew more minutes before Dr. Strange opened the gateway back home. All he had to do was stall.

"No? hmmm, perhaps information would be better?" Mephisto said as he came uncomfortably close to Jack, whispering into his ear.

"Your whole family is not here you know, your sister still lives. I don't mean that mutant whelp you've come here for, your flesh and blood sister. She lives still. Perhaps you would like to know where she is, why she was gone for so long?" Jack turned to look the devil in the eye.

"Where is she?" Jack asked, trying to hold back from punching the demon.

"Ohhh dear boy, it's not so simple, nothing is for free." Mephisto said with a chuckle as he backed away, and took a seat, in the chair that wasn't there a moment ago.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, evenly.

"your will." Jack was confused.

"What?"

"Boy, I have collected countless souls in my existence. Hell is filled with countless peons who were so hungry for power or wealth. To be truthful it has become tiresome. You however... .You are different. Your inner strength seems to be endless, it is truly a rare thing, and I want it." Jack bit his lip, how long could he stretch this out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be keeping that." Jack said evenly. The words were barely out of jacks mouth, when Mephisto leapt out of his chair, diving at Jack, causing him to fall backwards, the monster pinning him to the ground, his suit morphing into a fluttering cape of flame, as his burning claws dug into Jack's shoulders.

"I will not be denied!" the devil screamed in a voice that was truly demonic.

"NO!" a voice screamed. Jack and Mephisto both looked up to see the woman that had been traveling with Jack and rogue, racing to them, and tackling herself into the man on fire. Jack sat up, groaning as he watched the two of them in a pile of limbs on the ground as they rolled away.

"JACK!" Rogue called out, causing him to turn, and see Dr. Strange, standing in the center of a tall glowing pool of light, like a mirror hanging in thin air.

"There is no more time, Mr. Carson, hurry!" Jack nodded. Already he saw Rogue and Spyder racing for the doorway as he stumbled to his feet. He raced for the doorway, but looked back, the woman still holding Mephisto back, but she was clearly loosing the battle. He was inches from the doorway, when he took a final look back, and his heart sank when he saw Mephisto standing tall, holding the woman up by her hair like she was a prized trophy, she looked up, so weak she could not move, her face pail as she looked helplessly at Jack.

"Go on boy, I know you will be mine one day. You may have saved the soul of the mutant... But what of the soul of your mother?" Mephisto said with a sickening cackle, lifting the woman up, showing Jack clearly the prize he held.

Like a blow to the stomach with a sledge hammer, Jack realized what he just learned, and forgot everything about why he was there... About everything but the woman in his view.

"M... Mom... MOM!?" Jack screamed, and instantly he raced towards the devil, but suddenly he was held back. Rogue had wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him back.

"Jack, we gotta go!" She screamed.

"NO, I CAN'T, I WONT LEAVE HER!" Jack screamed like a man possessed. Rogue frowned, she didn't like what was to be done.

"Im sorry bout this, Jack." She said as she pulled off one glove, and touched his cheek. The last thing Jack saw before passing out, was Mephisto's sadistic laugh, echoing in the darkest corners of his mind... The Devil, Triumphant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke up weakly, rubbing his pounding head as he sat up. His vision was blurry as he looked around. He fell back down hard as he was tackled by some unknown force. He groaned weakly as his vision slowly cleared, and he looked down to see Spyder, her strong arms tightly wrapped around Jack.

"Big brother!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had literally just been brought back from hell, and it took Jack a moment to process that before he finally gently hugged her back, groaning weakly.

"Ollie, your getting to strong, your gonna crush me." Jack said with a chuckle. She quickly lightened up on her grip, but not entirely.

"I was so scared... I.. I'm sorry." Ollie said, fighting back the whimpers of a hard cry. Jack smiled at her, and gently patted his little sisters head.

"I missed you, sis. It's good to finally see you safe." He said with a smile, before looking around. Kurt, Blink, Wong and Dr. Strange all stood around them. After a moment to calm himself, he realized Rogue was no where around. He slowly stood up, letting Ollie walk over to Kurt and Blink, curious to meet the new girl, as Jack walked over to Dr. Strange.

"Hey doc.. Where's..."

"She is in the lounge... And she has been threw a difficult experience... Be calm with her." Jack nodded, confused, but walked out into the lounge. He let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, before finding Rogue sitting on the edge of a long couch in the corner. Jack slowly walked in, groaning a little as he took a seat beside her.

"Rogue... You OK?" He asked. Rogue turned to face Jack, her eyes welled up with tears as she looked into his eyes, the look of a woman who's heart had been broken showing on her face.

"H... How... How can you... How can you go on... With everything you've seen?" She asked, almost whimpering. Jack frowned... It suddenly dawned on him that she had drained him, most likely to get him to safety." He simply held out his arms, and held Rogue gently, letting her sobbing head fall on his chest.

"I don't know Rogue... I just have... It will be alittle easier now that I have someone who knows what I've been threw." He said as he gently stroked her hair. She looked up, her eyes gazing deep into his, and she couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"Ah guess so." She said as she sighed, absently holding Jack's left hand. He reached up to rest his other hand on her shoulder, only to see that it was no longer there. He sighed weakly.

"I guess that would have been to good to be true." He said to himself, as he leaned back in the couch, just holding Rogue as she trembled after the intense flow of emotions she had just experienced threw living Jacks life in a few moments. Jack looked up a little, to see X standing over them, smiling softly. He smiled at her, as she leaned over, and reached into Jack's pocket, and pulled out a bright, golden ring, and slid it on his finger. Jack's eyes widened, and realized this wasn't the X from his mind, but the spirit of the real X.

"What... what is it?" he asked in a soft voice, so quiet that Rogue didn't notice.

"A miracle. Don't waist it." X replied, before fading away like a gentle breeze.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Blind Justice

Sorry this one is so short folks, but things are gonna get wild. 


	23. Chapter 23: Blind Justice

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 23: Blind Justice

Jack ignored the students as they watched on in shock as he weakly crept threw the mansion doors, Spyder's slumbering body cradled in his arms. It was a difficult feat to do with only one hand. Jack felt incredibly tired, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Scott and jean running up from out of the library.

"It's good to see you again, slim." Jack said with a grin. Scott seemed to be worried, but couldn't help but smile back.

"You've been busy, haven't you buddy?" Scott asked. Jack yawned, and nodded.

"Scott... When was the last time you went threw hell? Scott didn't seem to understand. Jack stumbled backwards, his weirdness getting the better of him, when he felt an arm catching him and holding him upright. Jack turned, to see rogue standing beside him, taking Spyder from his arms and holding her herself.

"Trust meh, Hell Is Defiantly not a place y'all wanna be." Rogue said in a grim tone as she passed them all and carried Spyder up the stairs and towards the dorms. Jack sighed, watching her walk up the stairs. Jack took a breath when he felt scott's hand on his shoulder.

"Jack... You know there's another problem we have to deal with." He said sadly. Jack nodded as he turned to his friend.

"I know, and I'll take care of it, but... I have to do some thing's first." Jack said sadly, looking down at the ring on the finger of his one hand, it seemed to be gold yet... Somehow shined brighter than it should.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Eventually found his way up the stairs and headed down the hall, not sure how he was going to handle things. As he walked he looked up to see rogue walking towards him.

"You OK?" Jack asked, stopping in the hall as she came near. She sighed as she stopped in front of him.

"Ah dunno. Ah feel so... Depressed... Since ah... Ah..."

"Since you touched me." Jack said sadly. She looked up, avoiding his eyes, nodding. Jack gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "How do y'all keep it inside. Ah couldn't handle half tha things y'all have been threw." Jack smiled slightly.

"I don't know rogue, I guess I don't talk about things cause I don't want to come off like a whiner... And if I started talking about it I'm afraid I may never stop." He said sadly, looking down at his feet. Rogue frowned, but rested her hands on jack's shoulders, forcing him to look up with tear filled eyes. She suddenly felt much worse, but forced a smile.

"Now don't y'all get down now. Look at everything y'all have done. You walked threw hell just an hour ago and you're standin here like nothin happened. If y'all ask me, ah'd say that's somethin ta be proud of." Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

"Rogue... You never talk about your powers.. Your past. I... You know I can't stay long... If... When I come back, can we share? It's only fair. You literally know everything about me... It's only fair." Rogue looked down for a moment, but then looked up with a nervous smile, pressing her gloved hand to his cheek and kissing there.

"Not everything, but yeah, we'll talk." She said as she walked around him, and into her room. Jack watched her walk off. He had two more things he felt he had to do before it was over, and as he watched rogue walk off, an idea came to him. Rogue had walked down to the bathroom at the end of the hall, and once she was out of site, he ran up to her room, and knocked at the door. Kitty phased threw the door, and her eyes went wide and leapt up to jack, hugging tightly.

"Jack, your back, Like, what happened?!" She asked in a happy panic. Jack smiled and hugged her back for a moment, before pulling away.

"Kitty... You know I have to go soon." Kitty frowned and nodded. "While I'm gone, I need your help with something." Kitty nodded eagerly.

"Like, what can I do?" She asked, as her pet dragon, Lockheed floated out from he now open door, and perched on her shoulder.

"Well... Can I borrow your little friend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie yawned as she sat up in bed. She was incredibly tired, especially after what she'd just been threw, but she had defiantly learned from her mistakes, and wished she had listened to that woman, spider-girl, before. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing her to jump alittle. She stretched and yawned.

"Come in." She called out, and the door opened slowly, cutting a beam of light threw the darkness of her room, and Jack walked in.

"Hey lil sis, can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She said, shifting in her bed to make room for jack as he walked in, and took a seat beside her. He looked sad, and she could see it in his posture.

"Ollie... You know what people are saying about me on TV, right?" Jack asked. Ollie nodded weakly, thinking she knew where this was going.

"Your going away again, aren't you?" She asked sadly. Jack didn't say anything at first, he looked over her, and leaned over, taking the small doll that lay on the pillow, and looking down at it.

"You know I don't want to, kiddo. But it's something I have to do... But I promise you this, when I come back, I wont leave on you again, I promise." he said weakly, his eyes still falling on the doll. Ollie leaned over and gently took the doll from him, causing to up at her.

"I know, big brother. And I will always be here waiting for you." She said with a smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back, gently running his fingers threw her long hair.

"I talked to kitty, and she offered to give you something to get you threw things while I'm gone." He said with a smile. And as if on cue, Lockheed leapt up from behind Jack, to land on ollie's lap, and licked her face like a happy puppy, causing her to giggle. "Kitty said Lockheed here is yours til I come back." He said with a smile. Ollie blushed, and hugged the small purple dragon fondly.

" Big brother... Jack... I'm not little girl anymore... but I'll always be on your side." She said with a smile, cuddling with the sweet dragon. Jack smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Well ill still always be your big brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With kitty's help, jack slipped into the quiet bedroom. Kitty couldn't help but giggle as she left him alone in the room, with the only other person in the room, sleeping soundly. Jack slowly crept over and slowly sat at the end of the bed, watching as rogue slept with a loud snore. Jack couldn't help but think it kind of cute, as he looked down at her. He took a deep breath, and reached out to touch her cheek, but thought better of it at the last moment.

"I don't know what it's like to live the way you have... But it can't be easy... Living so long without being able to touch another person." He looked down at the glowing ring on his one hand, then looked to his side, to see x standing there.

"Are you the X in my head?" He asked her. She said nothing, and just smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Are you sure this is what you want? You only have the one use, and you can't take it back." She said softly. Jack looked back down at rogue, despite sleeping peacefully, she still looked troubled, as if constantly living with a troubled fact.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." He said evenly, as he put his finger in his mouth, using his teeth to pull off his ring, then he took it from his mouth, and slid it on her finger. He watched in amazement as the ring faded away with a flash of blinding light. He looked up at X... Who was no longer there, then back to rogue. He took a deep breath, and after a moment, he reached out... And gently took her hand in his, and kissed it. Fully aware that nothing happened. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, taking not of the silky smooth feel of it. He somehow always assumed her skin would be rougher, to match her attitude, but it wasn't something he minded at all. After another moment, he stood up slowly, and set a note on her end table, before walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two am when Detective Hammond rubbed his forehead, reading the files over and over again, struggling to find some kind of clue that would crack the case. After a moment, He jumped when there was a knocking at the far edge of his desk. He grumbled, not looking up.

"What?" he asked evenly, expecting it to be one of the guys asking why he was still working.

"Detective Hammond... I um... I'm here to turn myself in." Hammond looked up, eyes wide, to see jack Carson standing there in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did WHAT?!" Xavier asked in a moment of rage as Scott and Kurt stood in his office, standing there as if in line at the execution squad.

"He... He turned himself in sir, last night." Scott said nervously, his shaded eyes on the floor. Xavier rubbed his forehead, at a loss.

"I see. This is going to be extremely difficult." Xavier said evenly.

"Professor... Vat are ve going to do?" Kurt asked wearily. Xavier gave a weak sigh.

"I'm afraid Kurt.. That we can do nothing but watch." Kurt eyes went wide.

"But sir... We can't..."

"We can and we will Kurt." Xavier said evenly, not needing to read his mind to know what he was thinking. "For one I know this is the way Jack would want it, and for two... Any kind of escape attempt would only make him look guilty, not to mention the anti mutant backlash it would create. I want both your boy's word, there will be no attempt to break Jack out of jail." Kurt and Scott nodded together weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack felt really weird sitting in the small room at the jail. He had been told to wait there. His one hand chained to his waist, the chain fell down to also chain both ankles. He wondered why he was considered such a risk, especially with only one hand. He didn't even know why they took him out of his cell, no one wanted to tell him anything. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Um... Come in?" He called out nervously. A thin, blond man walked in, his sunglasses seemed to act like a mask as he stepped in, closing the door behind him, and took a seat at the table across from jack. "and um... You are?"

"No one told you? No... I suppose they wouldn't. Detective Hammond is an old friend of mine, and asked me to be your court appointed attorney." he said with a smile. Jack was confused.

"Your my lawyer?" Jack asked. The man nodded. "I um... I don't have any money, atleast not enough to pay for a lawyer." The man snickered and shook his head.

"that's not a problem son, I'm court appointed, which means I'm free, for lack of a better term." Jack was surprised, a free lawyer, he didn't think those existed.

"Okay... I um.. I'm jack Carson." Jack said, lifting his right hand to shake his, forgetting that he no longer had a right hand, and offered his left. The man shook his hand firmly, but his gaze didn't seem to move at all. After a moment jack wondered... And waved his hand over the mans face.

"Y... Your blind? I.. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude I just... It was a surprise." Jack said, instantly feeling like a jerk for pointing it out.

"It's quite alright son, They say that justice is also blind, I like to think that gives me a leg up on the competition. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm matt, matt murddock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, far out in Manhattan, Graydon Creed sat at his desk, a large map spread over it. He smiled as he crossed X's on specific spots, marking where the most concentrated amount of mutants seemed to be, when a man burst into his office, gasping franticly.

"Mr. Creed, We have a problem." the man said between gasps. Creed didn't bother to look up.

"What problem is that, solder?" He asked absently.

"Carson... The announced his lawyer, It's Murddock, sir." This made Creed look up in surprise, but smiled a wicked smile.

"He's never lost a case... hmmm, sounds like a challenge... I like a challenge." He said sinisterly, as he looked threw the neatly kept folder of business cards, after a moment he pulled a card out and handed it to his solder. "Call this firm, We can get an unbeatable lawyer as well." He said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. The solder looked at the card with a shiver.

"Sir... This is a huge law firm, who do I ask for?" Creed leaned back farther, his smile growing.

"Walters... Jennifer Walters."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Titans of law


	24. Chapter 24: Titans of law

Non Mutant Hero: A Human X-Factor Sequel By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, DC Comics Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Monkey Punch Publications, Nickelodeon entertainment, and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 24: Titans of law

In the middle of a lake of fire stood a small island, and on that yard long island, stood a woman, chains hanging from her wrists and dangled to their mounted to the small island. She cried and howled in pain, the heat of the lake of fire scorching her flesh.

"Jack!" She screamed out in terrible pain as she struggled in vein with her chains. She fell to her knees as something massive rises from the lake of fire. Lava dripped off the monstrous creature as it stood and straitened. Massive twin horns stood from the creatures skull, his face rigid in a frozen look of evil rage. The creature laughed as it's titanic clawed hands wrapped around the woman. Countless snakes slithered down the monsters arms and coiled around it's clawed fingertips, hissing in a horrific hunger. The monster laughed a painfully and sadistic laugh.

"She belongs to me now!" the monster laughed in a horrid cackle that shook the entire lake of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOOOOOOM!" Jack screamed as he sat up, gasping for air, as if it was the first breath he ever took. He wiped the sweat from his eyes as he looked around. The small cell that surrounded him gave him little comfort. He fell back onto the small cot that made up his bed, the thin blanket that didn't even stretch down to his feet crumpled at his waist. After a moment he sat up with a pounding headache. He took another breath and stood up. Slowly he walked over to the bars that made up the door to his cell and slowly squeezed the bars, as if doing so would give him some comfort.

"I'll save you mom... I swear..." He promised to the open air. After a moment, there was a loud clanging of the main cell door opening down the hall, and then footsteps, clearly indicating someone was coming in. After a moment, someone's shadowed outline came into view and stopped at his cell. The person just stood there, as if studying him.

"I... I should be sleeping... I guess..." Jack said weakly as he took a step back towards his bed.

"Mr. Carson... I felt I had to talk to you." The voice was incredibly gentle for someone so tall. This person... This woman had to be over 7 feet tall. Jack kept his eyes on this towering woman in the shadows as he walked backwards to sit on the cot.

"What can I do for you ms. ?"

"Walters, Jenifer Walters." She said evenly. "I'm the attorney who will be trying to prove your guilt." Jack sighed.

"Well... I don't know how much I can tell you... I'm not even completely sure why I'm here. Im told I killed someone, but I wasn't here then... I was... Away..." He said evenly, not sure what to tell people."

"Can you tell me where you were, if not here?" Walters asked. Jack looked down as he sat back down on his cot.

"I would, but id rather not... It's kind of hard to believe, im not sure I believe it myself." He said, looking down at his right wrist, the wrist with no hand.

"I wont ask you to tell me here, but I should warn you, the question will come up again, and I strongly suggest you find a way to make it beleivable. I don't enjoy trying to prove you guilty, but I will do everything I can to do this." Jack bit his lip, not liking the sound of that.

"I understand." He said, his voice trembling, truly scared for his future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue lay in her bed, still shaking after a good hour of crying. She had read the note jack left behind 3 times, but the outcome was always the same. He was gone once again, and this time he could never return. In an attempt to forget about what had her feeling so awful, she had tried once again to bury herself in the book jack had left behind from when he had disappeared weeks before.

The book itself was a terrific read, and once she started, she found it hard to put it down once she got started. She remembered Jack telling her it would be an omen of things to come. What he meet, she had no idea, but it scared her, being as the story had something to do with time travel, and it kept reminding her of the lunatic, kang, who had attacked the mansion afew years earlier. The heroine in the book seemed to be a very strong character, but was constantly second guessing herself. Rogue couldn't help but see similarities between her, and Jack, and wondered if this self dought was something Jack felt as well, but after her experience of seeing his life threw his eyes...seeing The main character and jack being similar made sense.

She was shaken awake from her thoughts as the alarm rumbled throughout the entire mansion.

"All x-men to the war room immediately, all students are to return to their dorm rooms until told otherwise." Xavier's voice boomed, ether from the pa system, or from within her mind she didn't know and didn't care. She leapt to her feet and ran for the door.

"What's going on?!" a voice asked. Rogue looked over to see Ollie coming up behind her from down the hall, Megan and the little dragon, lockheed, trailing behind.

"Y'all need ta go back ta your room." She said sternly. Ollie shook her head.

"No way... If it's about jack I'm in and no ones keeping me out of it." Ollie replied, arms crossed with that look of determination on her face. Rogue was about to argue more when a hand rested on rogues shoulder. She jumped alittle, and turned to see the woman who claimed to be from the future, Spider-girl, standing over her.

"I'll take responsibility." she said sternly. Rogue bit her cheek to keep from arguing more. She nodded, and raced off down the hall, ollie, spider-girl and the others all close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier watched the last of the teams stumble into the war room, and gave a look to spider-girl as she led ollie, Megan and Lockheed into the room. Spider-girl gace a stair back, and there was nothing more of it. Anything needing to be said would be said later.

" Thank you all for coming so quickly. It's time we discussed the recent events." Xavier said as he looked over to Steve, who stood up.

"We're here to see what we can do to help Jack. But this isn't your usual battle the villain mission, so anyone who wants out, there's the door." Steve said as he motioned to the door. There was some light chatter, and some clear hesitation, but eventually it was clear no one was going to leave.

"Very well, here is what we know for now. Jack has been arrested for murder. Many of you know, Jack could not possibly have done this because he was... Well.. To put it simply he was just not here. However it is somewhat difficult to explain it to the authority's. Therefore we must find answers ourselves. What we know is that a man called O'maley. And unfortunately that is all we know. So for now I need two teams. The first team will search for answers into how this man died and why someone would use him to frame jack. The other team..." Xavier said, glancing at ollie, "Will track for the other members of Ollie's old team mates. I don't know why, but I feel they are somehow involved." Ollie stood up, wanting to defend her old friends. But as she stood... She felt everyone's eyes on her, and started to see in her own mind that she could be the one wrong in this argument, and slowly sat down.

"Team one will be made up of Logan, Cable, Kitty, Steve and Megan, with Cyclops as team leader." Megan leaped to her feet this time.

"but.. I um.. im not an x-man..." She said, looking around nervously, " yet..." Xavier smiled.

"Captain Rogers here feels you and Olivia both have earned a spot as acting member, whether or not you remain on the roster howerver depends on your performance. You are to follow orders and to stay out of trouble." Megan and ollie gulped, and nodded in unison.

"Team two will consist of Kurt, blink, Olivia, spider-girl, and Jean, with rogue as team leader." This time rogue's eyes widened.

"Me? Leader?" Xavier nodded, then returned to address the room.

"All others here will go about their dally lives but stay on high alert. I want no more mistakes, we can not give the public another reason to distrust mutants. If you are questioned, if someone suspects we are doing what we are doing, you deny it, that is all." Xavier said, as he rolled out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat at the wooden table, his one hand flat on the table, the other arm dangling with its end hidden in his pocket.

"It's just you and me in here son, if your going to tell me everything, now is the time to do it." Mr. Murdock said evenly as he stood over jack. Jack looked down. He felt like he was in detention, only this was much worse.

"It... its so unbelievable..." Jack said sadly, not wanting to sound crazy.

"Jack, whatever it is, you need to tell me, if your telling the truth, you have nothing to fear." Jack sighed.

"Easy for you to say... Okay.. Here it is... I got off a train coming home from college, when I walked up the steps I was transported to an alien world where I was ordered by some kind of obnipitant being to lead a group of hero's in a war between good and evil. I was on this alien planet for atleast a week, from what im told this murder happened within the time I was gone. Wheni came back and was told I was wanted for murder, I was about to turn myself in, but I learned of my foster sister being fatally attacked. Determined to save her I took her to a friend, who with his magic powers transported me to hell where I found my sisters soul and returned her to her body. After that I turned myself into Detective Hammond and... Here we are..." Jack said, and took a deep breath, feeling like he just gave a William shatner impression. He hesitated to look up, not wanting to face is lawyer, even thought he couldn't look back at him. The lawyer looked back as if he could see him.

"That is quite an amazing story... But I believe you." Jack's eyes widened.

"y.. You do?" Jack asked, in shock.

"I do son, but its not something the jury will believe... We have to figure something out. For now son, don't say anything to anyone, I think it's time I called in a friend of mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graydon Creed sat at his desk, scanning over his paper, taking a great interest in the top story. He read the headline out loud.

"Mutant controversy, Carson on trial." He said, smiling as he admired the picture of the heartbroken boy in the photo.

"He still has a chance to get off, Mr. Creed, If murdock is a s good as his rep suggests." creeds assistant said as he sat on the other end of the desk.

"It could go wrong," Creed said as he folded the paper and tossed it onto the desk, "but it could also be a great opportunity for us if we play our hand right." Creed said as he glanced over the files he had resting on his desk. An idea suddenly formed and it caused him to crack a wicked smile.

"Do we still have that agent in shield?" Creed asked. The assistant looked over the file in his hand.

"There was a close call afew years ago when Captain Rogers's body was stolen, but he's been able to stay out of fury's view." creed's smile widened.

"I want all the footage in their records, and also... I think it's time we had our old friend, Marko, repay our favor." The assisting gulped.

"Sir.. This could compromise our agent, it's something that won't get past shield's view once it's happened." Creed sat up in his chair, looking a deep, staring look at his assistant.

"Maybe, but if what I have in mind works we wont need him there any more. Shield won't be a problem if this all works out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, at the small building known as the Training area for the power pack, One of the for would be child hero's sat in a corner, curled up in a ball.

"Oh god.. What did we do?" The boy asked in horror, he had become pail and panicked.

"Jack, we couldn't do anything. We had to get out of there." The older girl said to the boy, although she was also seemingly panic stricken.

"W... She's dead.. And it's our fault... Longshot's gone and... Oh god we... What do we do?" Jack asked, looking up at his sister with tear filled eyes.

"It's OK, j.p." A voice said. The two children looked up, shocked, as ollie stepped out from the shadows. Jack leapt to his feet, eyes wide.

"O... ollie I.. Im so sorry.. We.." Ollie gave a small smile.

"You were scared, It's OK j.p., I would be to... But im OK now... Thanks to my big brother." Jack stood up weakly as he and the elder girl slowly walked over to ollie.

"What happened?" the girl asked. Ollie scratched the back of her neck.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But... That's not why im here." She said weakly. "We need your help, Julie..." The two kids looked at one another in confusion.

"who's we?" Julie asked. Olivia gulped, as spider-girl and rogue stepped out from the shadows to stand behind Olivia.

"Um.. This.. These are friends of mine... The x-men." The two kids took a step back, feeling threatened

"What can we do?" Jack asked.

"we need to know everything you know about a guy called o'maly." Spider-girl said evenly. Julies eyes widened.

"I... I know that name." She said in shock as she looked to her brother a moment. Jack walked up to his sister and gently rested a hand on her shoulder, before looking up to ollie.

"We'll help any way we can."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Trial by fire


End file.
